Pokemon Chronicles Stars
by lunarprincess21
Summary: They have been officially disbanded, now since the opportunity has come Jessie's deciding to take life by the rose petals. Meeting old and new people and causing trouble wherever she goes. Based on both Anime and Game World.
1. Setting Out

**Hello readers...well if you know me, my name is trinitylover21 but you can call me Luna, and I'm here to deliver a brand new story. This 1 has been tugging my mind the past few weeks and I had to do it so...**

**Paul: Just get along with it already.**

**Me: Misty, your mallet please.**

**Misty: *hands in mallet***

**Me: May, do the disclaimer while I beat this nobody. *chases after Paul***

**May: trinitylover21 doesn't own pokemon or any of the characters, worlds, etc. If she did then Dawn and Ash would've become a couple.**

**Dawn and Ash: *blushes* HEY!**

* * *

><p>"SUCH A DISGRACE!"<p>

The team rocket trio cringed as they knelt down with their gazes on the floor, listening to their boss Giovanni Sakaki rant on about how their recent loss to both Ash and his friends and Team Plasma was a major hit to Team Rocket.

"I thought I would expect better form you 3 when you had almost taken over Anville Town. Hell I even thought at the Dragonspiral Tower we had our victory..but No, you let a bunch of 12 YEAR OLDS RUIN OUR PLANS YET AGAIN!"

James then held his head up . "But Sir-" However he was cut off.

"SILENCE! I never should have thought that out of all my agents you 3 would've come out victorious." Giovanni then sat in his chair and turned around to the large window in the back.

A long silence filled the air of team rocket headquarters as the trio got nervous, when Giovanni cleared his throat. "Even though you three have been in the organization the longest, I don't see no potential in keeping you here. You are hereby dismissed of your ranks and to return the uniforms tomorrow. Leave my office."

The trio jerked their heads in shock and disappointment as they heard that they were fired.

"DID I STUTTER? I SAID **LEAVE**!" Giovanni bellowed as he slammed his fist on the table, the trio high-tailed it out of the office and then outside.

* * *

><p>"I-I can't believe i-it…" Jessie stuttered as she walked away from the building.<p>

"We was f-fired Jess, you have to believe it sooner or later." James said as he looked at his partner.

"Yea, but now what are we going to do now?" Meowth, the only pokemon partner asked the humans as they continued walking.

"I don't know." Jessie answered. "We haven't thought of anything but being in Team Rocker these past years."

James nodded. "That's true, but hey look on the bright side guys, we're now free from Team Rocket and being rebels."

"But everyone now knows both our names and faces." Meowth protested. "I don't even know if anyone will trust us again."

The trio sighed as they reached the main road of Celadon City and reached the main square. Jessie then pointed to the left. "Well guys, my apartment is this way. I'll see you two tomorrow."

James waved to her as they started walking to the right. "Later Jess."

Meowth lifted up a paw. "See ya tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Jessie walked the streets of the city as she look over the sights of Celadon. She then saw a magazine near a stand of what looked like a girl whom had midnight blue hair, was wearing fancy clothing and holding up a gold trophy with a blue pokemon inside it. Jessie reached into her skirt pocket and paid the man in the stall for the magazine and went to her residence; Celadon Condominiums.<p>

Soon then night fell in the city as Jessie sat in her large white chair in the bedroom next to the window overlooking the city. Jessie read about how one of the twerpettes-Dawn had won a grand festival in Johto. Jessie's mind then began to flow back to the times she had competed in contests from Kanto to Hoenn and to Sinnoh.

"Sinnoh…" The magenta haired woman whispered as she remembered all the so-called fun times entering the super contests over there. Jessie placed the magazine on the table next to the chair and stood up looking over the Celadon lights, she opened the window just a tad as she felt the night air breeze through her magenta locks and sighed, however this wasn't just a regular sigh but a sigh of relief.

"I'm…finally free…." Jessie whispered to the night sky. She then closed her window and curtains, turned to her white computer table and start researching on the internet about something.

"I'm finally free to do whatever I please." She said to herself as she pulled up a website that made her smile. After doing what was needed to be done, she closed her laptop and laid on her bed while looking at a picture of her mother Miyamoto. "I won't fail you no more mother…I …promise.."

* * *

><p>"<em>Good morning Kanto, this is DJ Lila waking you up on this beautiful morning. I'm here broadcasting live from the KTR, Kanto Radio Tower located in Lavender Town and I hope you all will have a great day as I am having one just doing my fantastic job everyday…." <em>

Jessie listened to the radio as she gathered her belongings from her drawers and closets, as she packed them into a large box, she then went up to her dresser to make one last look at herself; She had on an elbow-length dark purple shirt and long white jeans with a purple belt and purple and white sandals., she then slipped on a black bracelet and placed on her green earrings. Turning her radio off and taking one last look at her condo, she grabbed her white female pokemon platinum look-a-like handbag with red linings and her box and began to head downstairs to the lobby.

At the front desk, an ld woman no older than 60 sat down until she saw Jessie coming. "Oh my Jessie- girl, where are you going with that box?"

Jessie handed the old woman the key for her room. "Thanks for your generosity Miss Ochi, however I'm moving out of Celadon."

Miss Ochi frowned then smiled. "Well I thank you for being here and hope you'll do good on your future endeavors."

The magenta haired woman shook hands with the old lady and began walking outside to the Celadon sunlight, today's the day she's going to make a change in her life. She first walked to a donation center just around the corner from the condos where she dropped off her box, which were filled with all of her past clothing that she didn't wore however she had kept some and packed it in her white handbag.

She then walked a long stretch than led to the Team Rocket headquarters that was located in the back of the city, she returned her uniform and her pass and began to walk out the building but not before running into Cassidy.

"Hmph! So it IS true. You and your lam-o squad got kicked to the curb by Mr. Sakaki. Oh have I dreamt of the day this would happen and now it did, so Jess, how does it feel being unemployed?"

Jessie has had it with Cassidy since the day the two met, but she controlled her anger for once and sighed. "Actually Cassidy, I feel that there's a burden lifted from my shoulder and it feels great. No more running after Giovanni just to achieve some kind of praise from him, I'm able to live my own life and there's nothing you can do to ruin it. "She then pushed the blonde out of the way as she went to the exit door but then turned around. "Oh and by the way, tell Butch I say good luck with being your partner…Claire." As she walked away she could hear the screams and screeches of Cassidy getting furious of Jessie calling HER the wrong name instead of Butch .

* * *

><p>Jessie stretched her hands in the air as she ran to the pokemon center for her last stop before leaving the city. As she entered she looked around for some unfamiliar faces, she then spotted them sitting near some tables close to a window.<p>

"James, Meowth, I'm here."

The two turned to see the magenta haired female. _"James look a lot refreshed as well." _Jessie thought as she looked at the man. He had on a Teal look-a-like dress shirt and blue pants with green shoes and a white open vest and to complement the look, he wore a white wristband on his right arm and half-glasses. Meowth also looked great as well as he was happily munching on some pokemon food courtesy of Nurse Joy. Jessie sat at the table and rested her bag next to her side.

"So what's been going on?"

"Well we just returned my uniform and out passes back to you-know-where early this morning, and then we went to the Department Store to get some Calcium and Protein for Meowth." James answered as he played with his glasses.

Meowth finished his last bit of food. "So how bout you Jess?"

Jessie sighed as she looked out the window. "I just went home and did a lot of thinking, just returned from you-know-where and delivered all of my belongings to a donation center."

The voilair raised an eyebrow. "But why Jessie?"

"Because I'm moving to Sinnoh to become a coordinator."

James sighed as she laid back into his chair and Meowth smirked. "Why an I not impressed Jess?" James asked as he looked at her. "From I know you, you have been addicted to making yourself shine and when you were into those contests I saw the real you coming out and enjoying life. Go for it and don't worry, I'll be rooting for you on the side."

"Yep, and I'll be as well." Meowth answered.

"Thanks guys, but what are you two going to do now?"

"I guess I can go back to Hoenn to my nanny and pop-pop. I always have a passion beside bottle cap collecting to become a Poke Photographer and I believe that they'll help us with it." James answered.

"And I'm going back to Unova ta be in the Pokemon Musicals dey have in Nimbasa City." Meowth answered with a smile.

Jessie smiled at her former partners and looked outside. "I guess we all have bright futures ahead of us huh?" She then looked at the clock above the front desk and stood up. "It's time for me to get going, it was nice seeing you two again like this."

Meowth jumped to hug her. "Us too Jess." James stood up and joined in the group hug as each shed a tear and promising to keep in touch through one another through Pokebook.

* * *

><p>Jessie walked out of the Pokemon Center and walked to the Department store, she then went to the 4th floor where there was a beauty salon; she did her nails and a facial, she also decided it's time for a change and had cut off all of her long locks until they reached a straight shoulder length and also made side bangs like Lyra has. Satisfied, Jessie paid the ladies and exited the store with a soda pop in her hand, she the called a taxi to take her to Safforon City. She then boarded the Magnet train to Goldenrod City, Johto where she then caught a cruise boat from there to Twinleaf town.<p>

She gripped her two poke balls which contained her Seviper and Yanmega, she left Wobbuffet with Ms. Ochi to keep her company. Jessie looked out to the now black night sky as she sighed.

"A New life…will begin."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well here's the first chappie.<strong>

**Jessie: Why did you make me cut off my hair?**

**Me: Because you look pretty with hair that doesn't defy gravity.**

**Jessie: *blushes* Thanks.**

**May: Anyways people review please.**

**Drew: Yea, review so May can get better at her coordinating skills.**

**May: WHAT?**

**Me: Don't they make a cute couple?**

**Jessie: Yea I guess.**

**Me: Thanks 4 reading, please review and if I get any flames that doesn't critique my work in a nice way, be expect to get flamed back as twice as hard.**

**Ash and Misty: Byez!**


	2. New Partner New Problems

**Me: Yayz new chapter's up!"**

**Drew: Quiet down I'm sleeping.**

**Me: No one didn't tell you to have a late night pillow fight with May so calm down Mr. Grumpy.**

**May: How...did you know?**

**Me: My room's next to yours...Iris..disclaimer please?**

**Iris: lunarprincess21 doesn't own pokémon or any other merchandise, if she owned it, Brock would've already had a girlfriend since season 6.**

**Brock: HEY!...really?**

**Me: *facepalm***

* * *

><p><strong>*BROOM!*<strong>

The sound of the cruise's horn signalized that they reached their destination, Jessie quickly brushed her hair and grabbed her bag sprinting off the boat to Twinleaf Town.

She inspected the town. "Hmm it changed the last time I was here." The town had little patches of white snow here and there signaling that winter was near and all the trees were a pale yellow to a burnt orange, overall Twinleaf town was still the fresh and free town. "Oh well, time to get going." Jessie pulled out a town map given to her by a cruise guide and saw than Sandgem town wasn't far so she started walking down the road to the town. While doing so, she released out Seviper and Yanmega.

"Sev Seviper?" _(What's wrong Jessie?) _Seviper asked his trainer.

"Seviper and Yanmega, We're officially disbanded from that lousy organization Team Rocket and now we're free to do whatever we please."

Yanmega sighed as she rested on top of Jessie's head. "Yan Mega Mega Yanmega" _(Thank Arceus, I don't need another thunderbolt scar on my wings.)_

Jessie and Seviper laughed as they passed the gate to Sandgem Town, she recalled both pokemon into their balls as she stood in front of Professor Rowan's laboratory. The magenta woman sighed as she clutched the collar of her purple shirt.

"I just hope Professor Rowan don't hold grudges."

Soon then the door opened scarring Jessie, a teenager with short dark blue hair and a lab coat came out. "Oh are you the new trainer that was to appear today?"

"Um y-yes, my name is Jessie Musashi."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Musashi, the name's Lucas, now come let's go meet Professor Rowan."

As Lucas led Jessie through the lab halls, her heart raced over 140 miles per hour, she knew that Rowan wouldn't forget her face and might use an even scarier face to not let her receive her Sinnoh starter pokemon. Soon they reached a room with two doors, Lucas opened it and called out to the professor.

"I'm coming Lucas." The rough voice of the professor got Jessie sweating bullets by the second, as he appeared and looked at Jessie he furred his eyebrows.

"You're Jessie from that disastrous organization Team Rocket, am I right?" Rowan asked without hesitation.

Jessie shot up and blushed. "Um y-yes…I mean n-no, what I mean w-was that I-I disbanded from t-them and that I w-want a new s-start of my trainer l-life that's i-it."

Professor Rowan looked at Jessie with serious eyes as she sweated nervously while Lucas was just watching it all, amazed.

"Hmm, well how am I supposed to trust that you wouldn't be up to no good while in Sinnoh?"

"Sir, after I disbanded from Team Rocket, I spent a whole night thinking of what to do with my life now that it doesn't involving running from police or starving to death. All I want and ever wanted was just a normal life with myself and my pokemon, that's all, so in doing that I moved away from Kanto and came here, that's why I sent an e-application for a starter pokemon a day ago. I know that since my history of Team Rocket has come for you to not trust me completely but I'm telling you right now Professor, I'm a changed woman and I'll do anything to make my life as perfect and normal as possible."

After hearing that speech she made, Rowan turned his back, as Jessie sighed she heard the professor spoke. "Lucas.."

"Yes sir?"

"Bring out the starter pokemon, the pokedex and some pokeballs if you please."

Jessie's face lit up as Lucas ran to get said supplies. The professor then turned to the woman. "So if you want me to really trust you then how can I see that?"

The magenta haired woman placed a finger near her chin as she looked up to the ceiling. "Aha, I'm here to compete in contests, when I win my first ribbon I'll call and show you, if you would like me to."

Rowan nodded as Lucas came out wheeling in the pokemon. "Indeed, now Ms. Jessie I would like to introduce you to our starter pokemon for the Sinnoh region."

"Turtwig, the grass type." The grass pokemon smiled as Jessie patted its head.

"Chimchar, the fire type." The fire monkey jumped as the woman scratched its head lovingly.

"And Piplup, the water type." The water penguin looked at Jessie slightly and blushed a little as the woman picked it up.

"If I had to guess, you're female right?" The pokemon nodded shyly as Jessie cuddled the pokemon. "Professor, I'm going with Piplup."

Professor Rowan nodded. "Indeed, now here's your pokedex." Rowan handed Jessie a lavender colored pokedex. "And here are five pokeballs to get you started." He handed the woman the pokeballs and Piplup's as well.

Lucas then tapped Jessie on the shoulder. "Um excuse me Miss Musashi, but I heard that you're entering contests right?"

"Yes why?"

"Well I've heard that there's a contest in Jubilife city this weekend and the city's not far from here."

Hearing that news Jessie's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Oh really? That's so great."

Professor Rowan nodded. "Yes it is, and it will be a great place to start off your coordinating journey."

Jessie shook Rowan's and Lucas' hands as she thanked them and left the lab with excitement.

"You think she might become successful professor?" Lucas asked the older man.

"You'll never know Lucas, she might if she sticks to that same promise she made." Rowan answered as he returned to his studies.

* * *

><p>Night time fell on the town as Jessie was sitting on her bed brushing her new Piplup's fur. "Now since, we're going to be partners, I might as well give you a nickname."<p>

"Pip Piplup." _(Sure master, what?) _

Jessie sat and thought a bit. "How about 'Aqua'?"

"LUP!" _(PERFECT!)_

The woman then sat up and gripped onto two more pokeballs. "K, then, I would like you to meet my other pokemon." She threw the balls into the air to release Seviper and Yanmega.

"Seviper and Yanmega, this is Aqua, the new member to our family."

"Yan Meg Mega" _(Nice to meet you.)_

"Viper." _(Yea.)_

"Pip Pip Piplup. _(It's nice to meet you two.)_

Jessie stretched her arms in the air. "Ok, my pokemon, we have to take a good rest. The contest is in a day and we're setting off for Jubilife tomorrow, so let's get snuggled in and rest."

* * *

><p>Morning came as Jessie and Aqua sat off on route 202 to Jubilife City. Before they left, Jessie asked Nurse Joy for a contest pamphlet for Aqua to see.<p>

"Luuup." _(Wooow.)_

"Right Aqua, that's a contest. It looks so magnificent is it?"

"Lup Lup Piplup."_ (Yes it does.)_

Jessie smiled as she sat Aqua down. "Ok then." She then pulled out her pokedex and pointed it to Aqua. "So the moves you know are; Bubblebeam, peck and bide." Aqua nodded as Jessie clenched her hand together. "Ok, then, time for some contest training."

"Lup!" _(Alright!)_

After some intense training that whole day, the duo finally reached Jubilife that evening.. Jessie let Aqua rest with Chansey as she registered for a contest pass.

"Ok Miss Jessie, here's your contest pass, ball capsules, seals, ribbon case and contest guide book." The receptionist said handing the items to Jessie.

"Thanks a lot." She then placed the items in her bag as she collected Aqua from Nurse Joy and got a room that overlooked Jubilife city. The lights were shining brightly and the wind was slightly breezing through Jessie's magenta hair. She called out Aqua as the pokemon rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Pip Pip Lup?" _(What's the matter Jessie?)_

"I'm sorry to woken you up Aqua but I want you to see this." Jessie lifted Aqua as the penguin pokemon looked over the Jubilife buildings and took a breathtaking sigh.

"I know, it's beautiful isn't it?. The past I had, I couldn't see sights like this ever."

"Piplup?" _(Your past?)_

"Oh, right, I haven't told you more about me." Jessie then giggled a little. "And here I'm supposed to be the good trainer that tells my pokemon what's what." She then sat down near the raining and told Aqua the whole story about her being in Team Rocket and following Ash Ketchum around different regions just to kidnap one tiny little Pikachu. Aqua laughed at the failure her trainer told her about and then yawned.

"It's time to go to sleep Aqua, tomorrow you'll be doing your best to win us our first ribbon."

"Pip!" _(Right!)_

* * *

><p>"The sun shines down on another day of the town as out day starts, people and pokemon alike are here to watch this, THE JUBILIFE CITY CONTEST!"<p>

The spectators cheered with excitement as the MC, Marian came up on stage. "IT'S NICE TO SEE YOU ALL HERE ON THIS JUBILIFE STAGE AND WELCOME TO TODAY'S CONTEST. THE LUCKY PERSON WINING WIL TAKE HOME THIS!" She help up a ribbon which was pink with a white vertical line going through the fabric and the gold plating was a hexagon with a ruby in the middle. "THE FAMOUS JUBILIFE RIBBON!"

The crowd shouted as the contestants from the back room looked on the monitor with awe at the beautiful ribbon…all except Jessie whom was inside a dressing room looking like a wreck. She was wearing her Jessebella dress minus the glasses and was in search for her sash to wear around her elbows.

"Ahhh where is it?..where is it?…Aqua please help me and look!" The magenta woman shouted as she looked high and low, even dismantling some of the hung up clothes looking for her sash.

Soon a Shinx walked pass Jessie holding her sash by it's tail, seeing it she picked it up and hugged the cloth tightly.

"OOOOOHHHH I THOUGHT I LEFT YOU BACK ON KANTO!" Jessie then stared at the Shinx and pointed her pokedex at it.

"**Shinx, the Flash Pokemon, Its forelegs have a muscle-based system of generating electricity. Its body shines if endangered."**

Jessie placed her pokedex back into her bag as she looked at the pokemon. "But I wonder who's your owner."

"So I see that Shai has found the sash's owner." A voice said from the entrance, Jessie looked up to see a young, slightly tanned woman with sharp light green eyes, she has long black hair reaching her lower back and her fringe was two long strands of crimped hair framing each side of her face leaving her forehead exposed. The woman was wearing an elbow length white blouse with a pale blue skirt that passed her knees, jet black stockings and white heeled shoes. To complement the look, she had on a red belt like Dahlia's around her waist, a black bracelet around her right wrist and a pair of red and white pokeball hair clips on each side of her head. So in short term cases, Jessie thought of the woman to be beautiful…but not as beautiful as her.

Jessie looked to the woman. "Um..hi, thanks for your Shinx getting me my sash back, the name's Jessie."

"Oh no problem, Shai found it in the lobby and by the looks of it you're the only person here whom has good fashion taste to go with that sash, the name's Myabella but you can call me Mya."

"Shinx." _(Your welcome.) _Shai said proudly.

Mya laughed as she looked to Jessie. "So, ready to go?" Jessie nodded as they went to the back room an looked at the monitor to watch the other performances; a girl with a Zangoose, a boy with a Venomat, a woman with a Victribell and a man with a Chingling.

Marian then came up on stage. "ALRIGHT THEN NOW HERE'S OUR NEXT PERFORMER!" The curtain opened to reveal Mya.

'_Let's see how she is at coordinating.' _Jessie thought with a smirk.

Mya ran and jumped in the air. "ALRIGHT SHAI! CURTAIN UP!" She released the pokeball that had on a lightning seal and iy released hundreds of lighting bolts around the stage as Shai back flipped as he was released and landed perfectly on his legs. The crowd was in awe as the duo began.

"Extreme Speed." Shai began to run at a fast pace making itself look like 10.

"WOW, THAT EXTREME SPEED HAS GOT US LOOKING AT 10 SHINXS!"

"Alright Shai, let's go with Charge!" The pokemon then began to glow a yellow colour as it began charging up electricity.

"LOOK AT THAT FUR, YOU CAN BE SURE THAT SHINX'S FUR SHEEN IS WELL ATTENDED TO AND THAT POWER IS BEING STORED PERFECTLY!"

Jessie looked in awe at Mya and her Shinx as she cringed and held onto Aqua.

"DISCHARGE!" Shai let out a discharge that collided with each other sending out mini fireworks around the stadium. "LET'S END IT WITH SWIFT!" Shai swished out his tail to let out stars that circled into the air and fell down showering both himself and Mya as they finish it off with a pose.

"A BEAUTIFUL FINISH BY SHINX AND MYA!" The audience clapped as Mya and Shai bowed at the audience. Meanwhile Jessie stood up and gripped onto Aqua tightly but not enough to hurt the pokemon.

"_She's good…but I'm better and I'll prove that!" _"Let's go Aqua." Jessie placed Aqua back into her pokeball and ran to the stage as she passed by Mya.

"Good luck out there Jessie." Mya smiled.

Jessie smirked. "Luck is for Losers, great job out there."

Marian the looked at the camera. "NOW HERE'S OUT LAST CONTESTANT, FROM CELADON CITY IN THE KANT REGION….JESSIE!"

Jessie ran out waving to the crowd. "Hello~o my adoring fans, it's me Jessie and I'm here to entertain your socks off. Now Aqua, STAGETIME!"

She threw Aqua's pokeball which had a bubble seal on it letting out the pokémon with bubbles surrounding her, Aqua took her place in front of Jessie as they started.

"Alright dear Aqua, now let us use QUICK ATTACK!" Aqua ran using the attack around Jessie, she ran so fast that Jessie began floating in the air.

"WOW WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT, THE BREEZE FROM THAT QUICK ATTACK HAS MADE JESSIE AIRBORNE!" Marian announced as the crowd clapped. However the judges didn't looked impressed, so was Mya.

"Now my dear Aqua let's finish with bubble beam." Aqua sent a shower of bubbles into the air and they instantly rained down onto the two as Jessie screamed in what sounded like pain.

"OH MY, THE BUBBLEBEAM COLLIDED WITH JESSIE AND PIPLUP, BUT WHERE ARE THEY?" Marian asked as she and the audience looked at the smoke on stage, when it cleared up Jessie and Aqua stood proud and tall with smiles on their faces.

The crowd cheered as Marian went on stage. "AN AMAZING FINISH BY JESSIE AND PIPLUP!"

"Thank you my adoring fans, I know you love us as much as I do~!" Jessie shouted as she left the stage.

As the judges were deliberating, Jessie sat on a chair petting Aqua on her head. "You don't have to worry dear Aqua, we'll be getting that ribbon soon enough." She told the pokemon with confidence. Soon she saw Mya entered the room and Jesse sprinted to the woman with a smug look.

"Soo~ooo Mya, how was my performance huh? Did it blooowww your mind? The magenta haired woman asked.

Mya turned her head as she looked on the screen. "Let's give the judges that decision."

Jessie sighed. "Thanks for the sunshine….I guess."

They then heard Marian's voice. "Alright, sorry to have kept you waiting everyone but the judges had made their decision." Jessie turned her face to the screen with a smile. "The 8 coordinators going to the second round...are these people you see on screen!"

Jessie's face went from smiles and giggles, to shock and disappointment for she didn't see her picture, however she saw Mya's picture on the screen. She looked down at the floor as Aqua petted her hand with her flippers.

Mya went and placed a hand on Jessie's shoulder. "Jessie…I'm sorry."

The magenta haired woman sprinted out the room as she ran in the hallway, tears flying off her face like sparkles as she found an upstairs balcony, went outside and screamed to the sky.

* * *

><p>Night came over Jubilife city as Jessie sat outside in a little café across from the pokémon center. She was sad at the fact she didn't went to the second stage that she immediately changed and ran out the contest hall not knowing who won. Ash she looked up to the sky, the thought of her not seeing her picture came back into her mid as she then wiped coming tear from her eye.<p>

"Pip…" _(Jess…) _Aqua looked at her trainer with consent.

Jessie looked at Aqua and gave a fake smile. "I'm ok Aqua, it's just that I remember when I was with James and Meowth, after I finished a contest I would always yell at them but they would always comfort me." She then picked Aqua up. "But now you're here with me and I'm happy."

"Piplup Pip!" _(Glad I am at service.)_

"Jessie…" A voice called her name, Jessie turned around to see Mya holding her shinx in her arms, she was wearing her casual clothes consisting of a short sleeved fittinng blue shirt under a pale blue sleeveless dress reaching her mid-thigh and white Capri pants with white ankle socks and blue and white sneakers like Ethan's, she also had her hair up in a ponytail held by a yellow ribbon and black wristbands on each arm.

Jessie turned and pouted. "Oh..it's you."

Mya went and sat across from Jessie. "Now come on, don't be like that, it wasn't that bad now was it?"

"WASN'T THAT BAD? I LOST IN THE FIRST ROUND… THAT WAS DISASTOROUS!" Jessie shouted from the top of her lungs making everyone in the café stare at her, she sat down and crossed her arms looking away from Mya.

"Well….with you…it seemed…so…" Mya said a little embarrassed.

Jessie looked at Mya with an angry expression. "How would you know? That…that sinking feeling as…as if I want to just curl up in a ball."

Mya sighed and pat Shai's head. "Two contests…and no ribbons at any of them."

The magenta haired woman looked up. "But how did today's contest went?"

Mya took out her ribbon case and clicked it open to reveal the pink and white ribbon sitting in the far left corner. "You….you won…."

"Yes I did won..after you left I couldn't run after you because it was my time to battle, so after the contest I decided to come and find you."

"So what?..So you can rub it in my face that you've won the ribbon?"

"No.. to say that you should know the reason why you didn't made the second stage."

Jessie twitched as Mya continued. "You remember when your piplup used quick attack right?, well when she did I was beautiful, yes, however we didn't see her at all…and when she used the bubble beam, it was also beautiful but we didn't see her, all the audience and judges saw were you. This is a 'Pokémon Contest' not a Person Contest, your pokémon are the stars of the show and not the coordinator. " Jessie listened to Mya as she absorbed what she said.

"In time, yes the coordinator would be praised for what he or she has done but in the meantime, it's the pokémon's time to shine, leave that to them, your time of fame will come very soon, until then focus more on your pokmon's own appeal and not your own. " Mya concluded.

Jessie sat in thought as Aqua touched her palm, she then looked up to Mya. "That was…the first time… anyone has….ever scolded me… telling me what's right from wrong….I guess I have been using just my pokémon for my own advantages huh?"

Mya nodded as she smiled. "You're a great coordinator Jessie, with much practice and love, I believe that you and your pokémon will shine."

Jessie smiled at Mya. "Thanks Mya…and don't think that just because you lifted up my spirit, you're my friend because at the next contest I'm sooo gonna beat ya!"

Mya widened her eyes and smirked. "Back at ya, I know you wouldn't back down from a fight so I'll see you in a next contest, stay safe." She then got up and left the café with Shai behind her.

Jessie looking at the retreating figure and then at her piplup. "So then Aqua, we have ourselves a rival."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I dressed up Mya on the pokemon creator by Hapuriainen on deviantart, she looks so pretty.<strong>

**Mya: T-thanks luna-san.**

**Jessie: WWWAAAAHHHH! i lost my 1st contest...now I suck like the blue haired girl!**

**Dawn: HEY!**

**Lyra: Review please!**


	3. Changes and a new Face

**Me: Yayz, new chappie time.**

**Dawn: Enough worrying about you, my hair's a wreck and we're about to go on air soon.**

**Zoey: Um dawn, we're already on the air.**

**Dawn: Hug? *looks at camera* AAAHHH! Don't look at me! *Runs into dressing room***

**May: tl21 doesn't own Pokemon or any of it's merchandises or names.**

**Me: Yep, if I did, they're would be an episode that would revolved around you and Drew.**

**May: *blushes***

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry…I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise."<p>

"Is this all because of yesterday's defeat?"

Jessie nodded as she wiped a tear from her face. "I wanted to show you…that by giving me Aqua, you didn't do a wrong decision, however..I couldn't even keep a single promise. I guess…I guess I 'm not good enough to become a coordinator-"

"That's enough!" Rowan bellowed as Jessie got startled and wiped away the rest of her tears. "Winning a contest doesn't mean that it tells me you changed, being strong as ever and continuing to become successful while being happy with your pokemon, that's how you'll prove to us that you're living a villain-free life, understand?"

Jessie sniffled as she smiled and pat Aqua's head. "Yes Sir, and I will continue to do just that."

Rowan nodded. "Yes, so I'll be seeing you then." The screen went black as Jessie stood up.

"Pip Piplup?" _(So what now?)_

"No time for feeling sorry for ourselves Aqua. It's time for us to get a move on and start training with Seviper and Yanmega."

"Piplup" _(OK!)_

* * *

><p>Jessie got up and grabbed her bag walking with Aqua in her hands out the pokemon center door until she ran into a clown.<p>

"HELLLOOO MISS!WOULD YOU LIKE TO PARTICIPATE IN OUT PRIZE DRAWING RAFFLE TODAY?" The clown yelled.

Jessie looked slightly disturbed at the clown but shrugged it off. "Well what do I have to do?"

"You see, my boss is the founder of the pokétch company, designers for pokemon watches and he's having a raffle today. Persons whom find all of the poketch clowns and collects three coupons receives a free newly designed pokétch."

"I've read an article about how the pokétch is a coordinator's must-have accessory." She then took the coupon away from the clown. "Alright freakishly dressed clown guy, your on."

"Great, you have until noon to find the other two clowns."

Jessie looked at the town clock and it read 11:30. "AAAAHHHH I ONLY HAVE 30 MINUTES!" She then sprinted off in search for the clowns.

"Hmm, if I were a freakishly dressed man, where would I be?" She soon stopped to what looked like a TV Station building. "Jubilife TV? Perfect!"

She then ran to the TV station and took a peek inside, but to no avail she didn't see no clown. Sighing she stepped out the building. "I guess we'll have to look somewhere else."

"Lup" _(Yea.)_

They soon got scared to death as another clown jumped in their face. "HHHEEELLLLOOOO!, I'm a clown doing it's deeds for today and I-"

Jessie cut the clown off by showing him her palm. "Coupon please?"

"You're very persistent, here you go." The clown gave her the second coupon.

"Yes! Aqua, just one more to go."

"Piplup!" _(Let's go!)_

Walking away from the TV Station, Jessie looked again around the area for a clown but only seeing the GTS Station. The magenta haired woman sighed. "No clowns in sight."

"COUPONS HERE!GET YOUR POKETCH COUPONS RIGHT HERE!" Someone yelled as Jessie lifted her head up, she saw a clown in front of the Pokétch company building and ran to her.

"Oh hello miss I see you're looking for a coupon, yes?…here you go." The clown gave Jessie the last coupon as she twirled Aqua around. "WE'VE GOT ALL THREE COUPONS AQUA!ISN'T THIS EXCITING?"

"Pip Pip Lup"_ (Yea it is!)_

The clown then clapped his hands. "Wow miss you've found all three coupons, then go right inside this building to receive your pokétch ."

Jessie grinned. "Don't mind if I do." She entered the building and showed the front desk lady her coupons, she directed Jessie upstairs where the manager was.

"Welcome to my Pokétch building, I am the president and I'm doing this little raffle to give out the newly designed poketches I made just last week , you are the seventh contestant and are free to choose any color you desire."

The resident led Jessie to a display that showed three of the new poketches that have the black wristbands on them. "Choose whichever you want Miss."

Jessie looked carefully at the beautiful colored watches and pointed to a pink one. "I want that one please."

"Excellent, now let me get it for you." The president took out the watch from the display and placed it on Jessie right wrist, she admired the watch as a photographer came upstairs. "If you don't mind miss but I would like to take a few pictures with your pokemon and your pokétch."

The magenta haired woman showed of a toothy smile. "I wouldn't mind at all." She then held Aqua close to her. "Take away."

Photos of her with Aqua, Seviper and Yanmega were taken and a few were placed up on the wall with the other raffle winners, Jessie decided to take the rest and headed out the building.

"Well Aqua, since we're in Jubilife city and I have a brand new pokétch, I need to do a little wardrobe changing, you up for it?"

"Piplup!" _(Yea!)_

* * *

><p>So the two went into a clothes store as Jessie tried on different clothes to mix-and-match, some of them Aqua agreed and others she didn't. In the end Jessie purchased a shirt, pants and new shoes and went to place them on. As she came out Aqua clapped her little flippers; She had on a Raspberry shirt with white trimmings that Brock from HGSS have on and a white undershirt that starts from below her shoulder blade, she also sports white Capri pants with a red belt and pink open toe heels with straps around her ankle.<p>

"This really does look nice, Aqua. Now let's get a move on."

The two then walked outside the store as they heard a commercial being played on the giant TV screen on Jubilife TV's building, seeing Marian's face on the screen.

"SO IF YOU'VE MISSED THE EXTRAORDINARY PERFORMANCE YESTERDAY AT THE JUBILIFE CONTEST,THERE'S NO NEED TO WORRY BECAUSE THERE'S ANOTHER POKEMON CONTEST COMING UP IN FLORAOMA TOWN! EAGER COORDINATORS SIGN UP NOW TO COMPETE!"

"Floraoma Town…." Jessie pulled out her town map and located the town. "It's just north from here, that's great. Aqua, we'll win the Floraoma contest and receive our first ribbon there, what do ya say?"

"Pip Piplup!" _(Let's go!)_

So Jessie went to the Poke Mart and stocked up on supplies needed for the journey and she and Aqua walked out of Jubilife to Route 204.

* * *

><p>"Wow, the route looks very nice, trees and little lakes around the whole locations." Jessie said as she admired the scenery.<p>

"Lup~" _(Yea~) _Aqua then squirmed out of Jessie's grip and dived into one of the lakes, the woman smiled as she sat down and let out her other two pokemon. As they played with each other, Jessie sat and was in deep thought.

'_The scenery…the adventures…I will experience them all….My life was just controlled over Team Rocket for so many years….and even though I traveled to different regions, I've always been in hiding not once enjoying the sceneries or enjoying life…now I have this opportunity…and I won't let it go to waste…my pokemon never looked so happy in their lives…and they'll never go hungry again…especially me…' _She soon then snapped out of her thoughts as she saw her pokemon getting worried and huddling up in an area. Jessie ran over to see the pokemon covering a hurt Ralts as it lays, fainted. Jessie pointed her pokedex to the pokemon.

"**Ralts, the feeling pokemon. It uses the horns on its head to sense human emotions. It is said to appear in front of cheerful people."**

Jessie then grabbed Ralts and placed it on a blanket which Aqua already laid out, she then held out a potion and began spraying the injured pokemon where its injuries were**. **Soon then the pokemon began to sleep peacefully as the other pokemon watched.

"I wonder…is this Ralts..a wild pokemon?" Jessie asked the other pokemon.

All of them answered in which sounded like a yes and returned looking at the sleeping Pokemon, Jessie looked at the pokemon and smiled lightly. Soon as dusk showed around the sky, Jessie and the other pokemon decided to set up camp. They all pitched up the tent and crawled in it, each pokemon and Jessie sleeping next to Ralts.

Morning came as Ralts opened its eyes and looked around it's surroundings, it was surrounded by three pokemon and near its head was a female human sleeping soundly, Ralts remembered her saving its life and went up to her and hugged her. Its horns got a little warm as it smiled and Jessie's eyes fluttering open. "Oh Ralts, you're awake?"

"Ralts" _(Yes.)_

Jessie then went out the tent to prepare some pokemon food for the pokemon as each woke up and played in the nearby lake. Ralts kept its eye on Jessie as she cooked. Ralts then walked up to the woman and then nuzzled its head onto her leg., Jessie looked down and smiled.

"You caught me just in time, here's your food Ralts."

The pokemon ate its food as Jessie called the other pokemon to eat. After she ate her share, cleaned up and placed all of her camping gear into her surprisingly still small white bag, she then looked at Ralts and pointed her pokedex to it. "So you're a female Ralts, that means you'll evolve into a Gardevoir if I'm correct."

Ralts nodded her head. Jessie then smiled. "How about you come with us then Ralts?" Ralts looked surprised as the other pokemon cheered, Ralts smiled as she hugged Jessie. The woman then grabbed a pokeball and tapped the pokmon's head, seeing the red light go off she got excited as she caught a new friend.

* * *

><p>So they continued traveling along route 204, battling trainers in the process and also earning money rewards that Jessie was happy about, and also getting more excited with Seviper knowing how to do Night Slash. Soon the group reached Wayward Cave, which was a passageway to get to Floraoma.<p>

"Alright gang, just a little walking in this cave and well reach Floraoma town by nightfall." Jessie said to the pokemon group, in which cheered. They was then stopped by a huge rock blocking their way.

Jessie plastered on an angry face. "Where do these rocks come from?" She then looked to the pokemon. "We might as well get rid of this barricade, Seviper use Night Shade and Yanmega, Sonic Boom!"

The two pokemon performed their attacks but the rock didn't bulged. Jessie looked at Aqua. "OK Aqua, let's go with Peck!"

Aqua performed her attack but to no avail as well. Jessie slumped down in defeat. "We got defeated by a giant rock."

"Maybe I can be of assistance?" A person asked.

Jessie turned around to see a male with piercing ruby colored eyes and midnight blue hair with it's fringes not passing his ears, framing his face and his back hair combed down and spiked out, he also sported a slanted ahoge above his head. The male was wearing a white t-shirt covered by A black vest with a red up-turned collar and red trimmings, blue jeans, a brown belt, red and black sneakers and a one-strapped yellow bag around his shoulder, he also sported a new Pokétch that was blue. Then by his side, next to his leg was a Gible.

Jessie arched an eyebrow. "Um, hi." She then took a glimpse at Gible. "Wow, a Gible." She pointed her pokedex at it.

"**Gible, the Land Shark Pokemon. It nests in small, horizontal holes in cave walls. It pounces to catch prey that stray too close."**

The male held out a hand to Jessie. "It's nice to meet you, my name is Adrian Hiroshima and you are?"

Jessie took his hand as she stood up and dusted her pants. "Jessie Musashi, likewise."

Adrian then had a surprised look. "You mean Jessie from the Jubilife contest?"

"Yes, you watched the contest?" She asked clasping her hands together thinking she already had a fan.

Adrian nodded. "Yep, and I'm sorry if this sounded too harsh but the way your appeal was bery low rated that it was not even third class rated."

Jessie did an anime fall as she scratched her head. "Yea, well it was my first contest in a while, and now I'm training hard for my next contest."

"That wouldn't happen to be in Floraoma now, would it?"

"Yes why?"

Adrian smirked while pointing to himself. "You see, I am a Pokemon Coordinator as well and I'm planning to enter the Floraoma Town contest to receive my first ribbon there."

Jessie smirked as she jabbed a finger on Adrian's chest. "You think so huh? Well don't get so cocky sir because that ribbon is going to be mine."

"Whatever. Anyways let's get out of this cave."

"Well genius, I would've been out quicker than you but-" She then pointed to the huge rock. "This gargantuan thing is blocking our way to civilization."

Adrian smirked once again. "Fear not my lady, for I have come to save you from you problem."

Jessie raised another eyebrow. "Pardon me?"

"Watch." He then pointed to the rock. "Gible, use Rock Smash!" Gible ran to the rock as its hand glowed orange and red, he clenched his fist and punched the rock, smashing it into bits of small pieces. Jessie looked awe struck at the power that was just displayed in front of her. She then shook her head. "Thanks, I guess."

Adrian then placed an arm around her and pointed to the exit. "Now come my fair lady to civilization."

Jessie pried his hand off her and walked forward making Adrian run after her. Walking outside Jessie stretched out her arms and sighed, looking out to the orange sky. "It's sure nice to be outside."

Adrian then walked outside. "It sure is." He then looked forward through the route to see a wooden arch. "Floraoma Town, dead ahead."

Jessie looked ahead and saw the arch, she then turned to Adrian. "Well, what're you waiting for slowking? Let's go." She walked along with Adrian next to her side.

'_Once we get to Floraoma, he'll be my rival. Seeing that Gible and its powerful Rock Smash is getting me worried, but it doesn't matter at all. That ribbon's going to be mine and mine alone.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Jessie: Yes, a male rival, he is so going down.<strong>

**Adrian: On the contrary my darling magenta haired female, it's you that will be going down.**

**May:****Wow, these new Pokétch's look so stylish.**

**Dawn: Yep, these updated ones are way better than the older ones.**

**Me: The **Pokémon descriptions are coming from Bulbapedia, thanks to them.****

****Ash: Review please.****

****Me: Yep, review so Ash and Dawn can go out on a date.****

****Ash and Dawn: *blushes* WHAT?****


	4. Floaroma Times

**Adrian: New Chapter's up everyone!**

**Jessie: Why are you so excited?**

**Adrian: Now I get to show the ladies how a real coordinating male does it. *looks at Drew and Kenny* Watch and learn adolescence.**

**Drew and Kenny: *nods***

**Jessie: *sigh* lunarprincess21 doesn't own Pokemon or any of it's merchandise, if she did then Ash wouldn't be the main character all the time.**

**Ash: HEY! **

* * *

><p>Night fell over the town of Floaroma as Jessie entered the surprisingly-still-busy town; she stretched out her hands as she smelled something sweetly. She then followed the scent until she went to a bakery where she saw different types of pastries on display, her stomach rumbled as she remembered that she now has money to purchase food. Jessie turned around to locate Adrian but he wasn't nowhere in sight, she sighed and went inside the shop as she inhaled the sweet aroma that made it's way around the bakery.<p>

A petite woman then stood at the counter. "Good evening miss, how may I help you?"

Jessie stood at the cake display and looked at the several pretty cakes that were there, one caught her eye the most; it was a small cake with light purple frosting and had on a Driftloon on top of it. Jessie pointed at the cake. "I would like this one to go please."

After purchasing the cake, Jessie then walked to the Pokemon center and got a room. As she walked the halls, she bumped into Adrian. "Oh Jessie, there you are. I was looking all over for you."

"As was I, but I went along and saw a pastry shop and purchased something."

"Oh, ok then. Well don't forget to register for the contest tomorrow. Good night. "Adrian then went into his room, which was located next to Jessie's.

Jessie looked at the door as she went inside her room and rested her things on the table, and placed her pokeballs on her nightstand. She took out her cake and took a bite out of it; she instantly fell in love as she took more bites letting the cake melt in her mouth. Soon then she began to think on to who to use for the contest and instantly remembered Mya's words.

"…_your time of fame will come very soon, until then focus more on your pokemon's own appeal and not your own…"_

Jessie then sighed as she went inside her bag and pulled out her dress, she went to the mirror and placed it in front of her as she began thinking something.

* * *

><p>The next morning after registering for the contest, Jessie walked over to a seamstress and asked a favor from the woman, agreeing and leaving, the magenta haired woman then returned to the Pokemon center to practice for the contest the next day. In the backyard, she released all of her pokemon out of all their balls as she looked at them. "Alright everyone, we're going to practice for tomorrow; Yanmega, you're up for the 1st round and Seviper for the 2nd."<p>

"Yan Yan." _(Got it.)_

"Viper. _(Yep.)_

Jessie then knelt to Ralt's vision. "Ok Ralts, now I want to show you how a contest looks like ok?, so when it's your time you will shine like the future superstar you will be."

Ralts nodded. "Ralts Ralts." _(Yes mam.)_

The woman then stood straight up. "Alright then Yanmega, let's go."

As she trained for the contest, a figure was seen in the background looking at her, the person smirked and left.

* * *

><p>After three hours of non-stop training, Jessie let Seviper and Yanmega rest at the center while she, Aqua and Ralts explore Floraoma. She stopped back at the seamstress whom did her dress to pick it up, from there she went to the "Pick a Peck of Colors Flower shop" where she saw a lot of different colored flowers and berries. Aqua and Ralts jumped from Jessie's arms and explored the store, soon Jessie stopped at a basket of berries and looked at them carefully; there were Sirtus, Cheri, Chesto, Pecha and much more.<p>

Soon the florist stepped in and smiled at the woman. "Good afternoon miss, how may I help you?"

"Um How much do these berries cost?" Jessie asked while pointing to them.

"Oh, they're free with any purchase of these lovely flowers behind me." The florist then pointed to a fridge of different colored flowers, namely blue, yellow, green and red. The magentette looked at the flowers carefully and wondered what to do with them, she then focused her attention on her Piplup and Ralts whom were admiring flowers of their own; Aqua was focused on an orange flower and Ralts blushed and smiled at a light blue flower. Jesse then turned back to the florist. "I'll have two orange flowers and a blue one please."

As the florist reached for the flowers, she also placed a couple of berries into a paper bag, Jessie purchased the flowers and realized that there was something heavy in her bag. She reached into the bag and found a can that looked a Psyduck. "Um, I'm sorry but what is this thing?"

"Oh that's a Sprayduck. It's used for watering plants so berries can grow healthy, It's complimentary for persons purchasing more than two flowers."

Jessie looked at the can weirdly before placing it in her white bag. "Thank you." She called for Aqua and Ralts before leaving the store. Deciding to let her pokemon rest, she placed them back into their pokeballs and continued walking along the town. Soon she reached a poffin making house, looking at her bag of berries, she smiled and walked inside the building where the owner ran outside the kitchen greeting her.

The woman bowed. "Welcome to Floaroma's Poffin house, my name is Forsythia and-" She was cut off when she saw Jessie's face and backed into a wall scared. "Y-Y-YOUR P-P-P-ART OF T-T-T-THAT TEAM T-T-EAM ROCKET A-A-REN'T YOU?" She asked scared.

Jessie sighed before resting her bags onto a counter and held up her hands. "As you can see sweetie, I'm not a member of Team Rocket anymore, the uniform's not on me and I have my hair short. I am only here to make some poffins for my pokemon."

Forsythia looked a little shocked but stood up brushing her apron clear of dirt. "How will you convince me that you're telling the truth?"

Jessie pointed to the kitchen. "Making some poffins would be helpful."

The green haired woman nodded as she led Jessie to the kitchen. She placed on an apron and took out some berries to began cooking. Jessie chopped some sitrus and pecha berries and placed them in the pot as she began stirring, Forsythia was also cooking when she looked at Jessie and gotten surprised. "Wow, you're like a natural at this." She complimented while looking at Jessie's non-burnt pot.

"Thanks Forsythia, living by oneself has some perks you know." Jessie answered with a wink. Forsythia laughed as they kept cooking all afternoon, when night fell Jessie exited the Poffin house smiling, knowing that she has made another friend and that she now has some food for her pokemon to eat.

* * *

><p>She walked back to the pokemon center and collected her other two pokemon from Nurse Joy, she then sat down on couch next to a vending machine drinking some water before her eye got covered by a pair of hands. The magentette sighed as the person said in her ear. "Guess who?"<p>

"Adrian?"

Said male removed his hands from Jessie's eyes and hopped over the couch sitting next to her. "So, how's training coming along?"

Jessie looked away. "Good you know." She then sipped a little more of her water before looking towards Adrian smirking. "Why should I tell you anything anyways?, you should just wait until the contest tomorrow."

The male smirked while leaning back into the chair. "Spoken like a true rival."

The magentette arched an eyebrow. "Spoken like a what?"

Adrian then turned his head to look at the woman. "Like a rival. Since you're entering contests like myself and we're both competing for out first ribbon here, it kind of makes us rivals right?"

Jessie thought for a second and looked away blushing a little. "Yea, I guess."

Grunting with a reply, Adrian rose from his seat and looked at Jessie. "Well then Jessie, see you at the contest tomorrow." Jessie nodded and smirked. "Right, tomorrow." Adrian then walked away as Jessie looked at his retreating figure before heading upstairs.

* * *

><p>"Flowers bloom from the north to the south, from the east to the west, spreading vivid smells from all over the town. <strong>WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN TO TODAY'S FLOAROMA TOWN POKEMON CONTESST!" <strong>

The crowd cheered as Marian stood up on stage and the lights of the contest hall lit up revealing the stage covered up in different colors of flowers. The contestants were backstage as Marian introduced the judges. Adrian was standing in the back looking at the monitor; he was wearing a long sleeved white shirt with the buttoned collars and black dress pants, he also sported a black vest with dark blue buttons and black shoes. To finish, he had a blue tie and a red rose on his top left pocket.

He was whipping his head back and forth looking for a head filled with magenta locks. _"Man, where is that pesky woman?"_

Soon then the door opened to reveal Jessie, Adrian then had a little blush on his face as she walked to him, She didn't look like how she was at the Jubilife contest; her dress was redone to flair and flow to her knees and was actually lavender instead of pink, the dress also had a large red band at the waist and on the left side was an orange ribbon and on the top of the dress was a short short-sleeved red jacket that stopped mid-breast and was tied by two strings, Jessie doned red shoes, white wrist gloves and an orange flower in her now short wavy hair. Not lying to himself Adrian thought of her new outfit to be pretty, simple and cute, it also making her features stand out more.

Jessie stood in front of Adrian waving a gloved hand. "Earth to Hiroshima? Anyone home?"

Adrian snapped out of his stupor to smirk at the magentette. "So I see you did a wardrobe change huh?"

Jesse smiled and twirled a little making Adrian blush even more. "I guess you can say that. I still think that the dress is simple enough."

"_Alright then. Now here's what today's winning coordinator will receive." _The two heard Marian's voice over the monitor as they looked, Marian held up an orange ribbon with a white vertical line going through the bottom part of the ribbon, the gold plating was an upside down triangle with three rounded-tip pointed stick things on the top and the red jewel was located on the top center of the ribbon. _**"THE FABULOUS FLOAROMA RIBBON!"**_

The crowd cheered as the coordinators basked in the sight of the gorgeous ribbon. The camera then went back to Marian. "Alrighty then now let's get this contest on the move!" Different coordinators did their best in their appeals; a woman with an eevee, a man with a Hariyama, a girl with a sunflora and a boy with a poocheyana.

* * *

><p>"Alright. Now let's continue with out next coordinator; ADRIAN!" The crowd cheered, mostly women as Jessie looked hesitantly at the monitor. <em>'Let's see what he has in store.'<em>

Adrian then held out a pokeball. "Chimmy, Let's get this done!" He threw the ball which had a smoke seal on it and when it opened black smoke released and the whole field was covered with it, soon then a figure emerged from the smoke and it was a Chimchar.

Jessie pointed her pokedex at the screen.** "Chimchar, the Chimp Pokemon. It's fiery rear end is fueled by gas in its belly, its fire is put out when it sleeps." **_'A Chimchar huh? So that's his starter pokemon.'_

"Chimmy, let's start with ember!" Chimmy's mouth opened and he spat out various small flames in a circle around itself and Adrian. "NOW LET'S GO WITH FLARE BLITZ!" A star shaped flame came out of it's mouth and was launched into the air, the audience, contestants and judges were in suspense as they continued watching.

Adrian pointed to the Flare blitz. "BLAZE KICK!" Chimmy launched itself high into the air as it launched its kick and little flames showered around the stage, some landed on the ember ring still located around Adrian and the flames launched into big geyser- like towers as the audience gasped at the display. Jessie stood up not believing what she was seeing.

Soon, Adrian snapped his finger. "LET'S WRAP THIS UP WITH FLAME WHEEL!" The fire monkey, still in the air prepared a flame wheel and knocked away all the fire columns and coming to a stop near Adrian's feet. They both did a pose while they was showered by little red flames. The crowd stood up and cheered and even the judges did that also. "A PERFECT DISPLAY DONE BY ADRIAN AND HIS CHIMCHAR!" Marian shouted.

"It was a spectacle to behold and I couldn't believe my eyes." Mr Contesta complimented.

"Yes, absolutely remarkable." Mr Sukizo added.

"It was a beautiful display of fire done by a healthy fire type pokemon." Nurse Joy concluded.

Backstage, Jessie gripped Yanmega's pokeball as she shivered. 'Adrian's performance was flawless, no doubt he will be in the second round.' She then looked at her pokeball and smirked. "But with you, we're going to the end."

Marian stepped back on stage. "Now here's our final competitor of the day, JESSIE!" The curtain opened as Jessie ran out, Adrian was watching intensively from backstage. Also by the Poffin house, Forsythia was watching too, with Aqua and Ralts by her side.

"Yanmega, STAGETIME!" Jessie cried as she threw her ball with had a yellow star seal on the capsule, as the ball opened stars shot out as Yanmega flew around the stage and the stars following it. "ALRIGHT YAMGEGA, STEEL WING!" Yanmega turned around and used steel wing at the stars as they got diminished and sparkled around the pokemon showing its scales.

"Now into ancient power!" Yanmega charged a huge ancient power attack and launched it into the sky, the audience, judges and contestants were in suspense. "STEEL WING!" Yanmega hit the ancient power with its Steel wing as it dispelled and made a rainbow while little sparkles fell from the sky, the audience clapped as Jessie help out her hand. "Finish with Silver Wind." Yanmega did a small but powerful silver wind which blew the sparkles around the contest hall and made everyone's hair blew a little. Yanmega sat on Jessie's arm as the crown clapped and cheered.

"A true display of how a bug type can make itself shine." Mr Contesta critiqued.

"Yes and Remarkable." Mr Sukizo added.

"It looks like Yanmega was raised well and trained well as also, its display was simply beautiful." Nurde Joy concluded.

Marian then walked up on stage. "THANK YOU JUDGES! NOW WE'LL LET THEM TALLY UP THEIR VOTES AS WE FIND OUT WHO WILL BE GOING ON TO THE SECOND ROUND!"

* * *

><p>Jessie sat down on a bench and sighed. "That was so close, but we did out best right Yanmega?" She asked the pokemon whom was currently on her head.<p>

"Yan Yan." _(it was.)_

"Yo, Jessie?" A voice called out, Jessie turned to see Adrian coming her way.

"Hi Adrian, by the way, amazing performance out there. Your Chimchar was beautiful."

Adrian blushed a little. "Well thanks, me and Chimmy were really psyched as we did our performance. Also you and your Yanmega was great too." He complimented as he petted the bug type.

Jessie smiled a little. "Thanks. I'm sure you're going to get into the second round."

"And I know you're getting there too."

Jessie scoffed. "With my performance, let's see what the judges say."

"_Alrighty then, now since the judges made their decisions, the top 8 coordinators moving on to the second round are…"_

Jessie and Adrian looked at the monitor and Forsythia as well as the pokemon looked hesitantly at the TV. The 8 pictures displayed on the monitor. _"THESE LUCKY 8 COORDINATORS!" _Adrian and Jessie shouted with joy as the saw their pictures, Forsythia clapped as Aqua and Ralts jumped with happiness.

Adrian slung his arm around Jessie's shoulder. "See there's no need to worry."

Jessie nodded as the pictures were shuffled and the battle matches were determined, Jessie then held out a hand to Adrian. "See you in the finals..rival." Adrian looked at her hand before smirking and shaking it. "You too….rival."

The battle went on as it went down to the wire, both Jessie and Adrian not giving up and each coming out in victories. Then there they were standing across from each other on the final stage.

* * *

><p>"Here we are everyone, the FINAL STAGE! TO MY LEFT, IS JESSIE, AND TO MY RIGHT, IS ADRIAN. WE GOT 5 MINUTES ON THE CLOCK SO LET'S GET THIS STARTED!"<p>

"Seviper, STAGETIME!" Jessie yelled throwing a pokeball which had a white smoke seal, Seviper emerged from the white smoke with a sinister smirk.

"Gible, LET'S GET THIS DONE!" Adrian yelled as he thrower a pokeball which had a lighting bolt seal on it, Gible emerged punching the bolts and standing proud. "You have the first move Jess."

"The first and the last; Seviper, Haze!" Seviper covered the stage with a dark haze as Gible was blinded.

"Don't worry Gible just hear when Seviper is coming." Adrian reassured the pokemon.

"Now Seviper, Poison Tail!" Jessie commanded as Seviper launched to Gible with it's glowing purple tail.

"Gible, counter attach with Rock Smash!" Gible clenched its fists and punched Seviper's tail cancelling off the attack and launching it back.

"Seviper no!" Jessie cried out.

"Seviper yes!" Adrian added with a smirk."Now go into DIG!"

Gible dug it's way in the ground and launched Seviper into the air, it landed with a large thud. Jessie growled as she looked at the clock and saw that it was 3 minutes to go and both of their points were down to a half.

"Seviper, I know you can stand up." Seviper struggled too stand up as Adrian waved his hand.

"This is all over, now Gible, let's use Dragon Breath!" Gible opened its mouth and let out a glowing green gaseous substance which was flung towards Seviper and Adrian smirked but then gasped as Jessie smirked as well. "Well well, what have you so happy?"

"SPIN AND USE POISON TAIL!" Seviper got up and did what he was told, he spun into the dragon breath while using poison tail, the purple contrasted with the green making the impact sparkle and Seviper looking great, the combined attack hit Gible and it was super effective.

"GIBLE! YOU ALRIGHT?" Adrian asked the shark pokemon.

"DON'T LET IT GET UP, FINISH WITH NIGHT SHADE!" Jessie commanded as Seviper went and attacked Gible, it landed roughly on the ground but still stood up.

Adrian sighed. "That's great Gible..now LET'S FINISH THIS!"

"TIMES UP!" Marian shouted. The two coordinators looked at the screen as they wanted to know who won the match.

"THAT WAS A FIERCE BATTLE BUT THE COORDINATOR WHO'S GETTING THE FLOAROMA RIBBON IS….." Everyone looked at the scores to see that Jessie's points were a little higher than Adrian's. "JESSIE FROM CELADON CITY!"

The crowd cheered as Jessie stood in shock, she then smiled and ran to Seviper. "SEVIPER WE DID IT, IT'S ALL THANKS TO YOU!"

"Seviper Viper Seviper." _(No problem, it was fun.)_

Adrian picked up Gible whom was sulking. "Now don't do that Gible, you were awesome. We'll get them next time."

Jessie stood up on the stand as Mr Contesta presented the ribbon to her. "Congratulations Jessie, and do well in the future." The woman took the ribbon and held it to her chest. "You won't be let down." She then posed to the camera.

"THE FLOAROMA RIBBON IS ALL MINE!" Yanmega and Seviper joined her in the shot.

"That's all from here in this year's Floaroma Town contest, this is Marian…signing off!"

* * *

><p>That night Forsythia went to the pokemon center to see Jessie and return her pokemon. Aqua and Ralts ran to their trainer as she smiled. "Did you see us, I won my first ribbon and I'm very excited." The pokemon cried of happiness as Forsythia sat down.<p>

"Jessie, can I see your ribbon?"

"Sure." She then held out her light blue ribbon case and clicked it open as Forsythia saw the orange ribbon on the right bottom side of the case.

"It's so beautiful. Congrats."

Jesse smiled as she saw Adrian pass by. "Adrian?"

The male turned to her as he walked towards her and held out a hand. "It was a fun battle today."

The magentette nodded as she smirked. "It was, and I told you I would win my ribbon here."

Adrian returned the smirk. "Another example of being saved by the clock."

Jessie soon got angry. "What was that you-!" However she was cut off by a white rose in front of her face. She got confused but took it anyways.

"You are a strong rival, the next time we meet let's have a battle." Jessie had a shocked look but nodded as she smiled. "That's a deal." She answered.

Adrian nodded as he turned around and placed a hand in his pocket. "Good luck and see you in the next contest."

The magentette looked at the male questionably. "But when will I see you?"

"Just…show up." With that said he exited the pokemon center and disappeared into the crowd of people. Jessie clenched the white rose in her hand as Forsythia smiled a little. "It looks like you two are in for a bumpy travel aren't you?"

The magenta haired woman looked at the rose and smirked. "Yep, and I'm going all the way to the top." She then looked to her new friend. "You want to go somewhere out and talk?"

The green haired woman nodded. "Sure, I know a bakery not to far from here."

The two friends walked down the streets of Floaroma laughing, and all the while Jessie kept her mind on a certain blue-haired male….and wondered when they would meet up again.

* * *

><p><strong>Jessie: Yayz I won my 1st ribbon!<strong>

**Adrian: See, young men, that's how you pull of an appeal; as stunning as that.**

**Kenny and Drew: *writing* I see**

**Zoey and May: *facepalm***

**Chili and Skyla: REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. On the wind to Alamos

**Me: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Jessie: Happy new year to everyone...**

**Me: Hope you all enjoyed your holidays, I know I did.**

**Dawn: Yes, you told us like 50 times, we know the story from heart now.**

**Me: Oh are you still sad about the fact that Ash didn't kiss you under the mistletoe at Iris' party?**

**Dawn *blushes* OF COURSE NOT!**

**Misty: -_-'' Sure you're not, tl21 doesn't own Pokemon or any of it's merchandise.**

* * *

><p>As morning rose, Jessie began setting out to a new location. The orange ribbon she held in her hand was clutched to her chest as she smiled.<p>

'_Yes, my first ribbon...as my own self.' _She then chuckled a little. _'I wonder where do I come up with those other alias'…Jessilina might as well be a rich woman's name.' _She then touched her left ear where the white rose was currently sitting next to her short, now straight hair, she blushed a little wondering what was Adrian doing then.

Soon she spotted a wooden bridge over a stream of water, she walked over to the bridge, slipped off her shoes and dipped her feet into the water, she sighed a sigh of bliss.

Jessie then held her ribbon case and placed the ribbon back to where it was, she then held a pokeball and let her Ralts out. She smiled as she went and hugged her owner.

"Hello to you too Ralts, oh I forgot to name you." She then looked at the pokemon as she began thinking of names.

"Jewel?" She asked as the pokemon shook its head.

"Marie?" Once again the pokemon shook its head.

The magentette tapped her chin in thought until she came up with another one. "How about Alice?"

The pokemon jumped and nodded its head in approval, Jessie laughed. "Alright, your name is Alice then." She hugged said pokemon and looked up to the sky as she saw something fly above them, Jessie turned her head to realize that the pokemon was a Drifloon and it was flying to the east. The female got her map and tracked where the Drifloon was going from her location, she then know that it was flying to Valley Windworks and then turned to Alice.

"That Drifloon looks like it's wild, let's catch it. What do you say Alice?"

"Ralts!" _(Let's go!)_

Jessie then placed back on her shoes and lifted Alice onto her arms as she ran to the east to Valley Windworks where they spotted the Drifloon floating at the entrance. The magentette pointed her pokedex at it as the machine researched its database.

_**Drifloon; the Balloon Pokemon. It tugs on the hands of children to steal them away. However, it gets pulled around instead. Because of the way it floats aimlessly, an old folktale calls it a "Signpost for Wandering Spirits." **_

After hearing it's description she then remembered that a family was living nearby and had two children. 'So that Drifloon wants to steal the children huh?' She then had a sweat drop on her head. _'They maybe cute but also evil.'_

"Alright Alice, lets catch us that pokemon."

Alice jumped down and stood in a fighting position, the Drifloon saw that the two wanted to fight and flew straight to Alice, looking like it was using tackle.

"Jump to dodge and use tackle as well!" Jessie ordered as Alice jumped high in the air dodging the attack and counterattacked with her own tackle, scoring a direct hit. However the pokemon did not went down, it shot back into the air as it held it's two slinky arms together and s bluish-purple sphere came in them; it was a Shadow Ball and the Drifloon launched it towards Alice.

Jessie held her hand out and clenched her fingers into a fist. "Psychic!" Alice did the same arm gesture as Jessie and stopped the shadow ball before it came her way, she then deflected it back to the balloon pokemon as it suffered major damage. Then Jessie raised her two arms across her face. "Confusion!"

Once again Alice mirrored her owner's hand gestures and shot a confusion attack to the Drifloon as it crashed down to the ground, Jessie then gripped a pokeball and threw it at the weak pokemon. She and Alice waited to see if it was a successful catch and after a few seconds the light went off signaling the catch.

Jessie ran to the pokeball and smiled. "I got a Drifloon, and it's all thanks to you Alice."

Alice blushed as her owner picked her up and nuzzled her cheek onto hers. "You're the best, and I know we're going to be good partners." The feelings pokemon blushed harder as she felt her horns getting warmer and hugged her owner back.

Soon the two heard cheering, Jessie turned to see two girls jumping, clapping their hands and shouting thanks, they were little doppelgangers of Nurse Joy however one was taller than the other. The girls then ran towards Jessie and bowed.

"Thanks ever so much for ridding us of that nasty Drifloon." The younger one said as the magentette raised her eyebrow.

"Every Friday that Drifloon always shows up here trying to take both me and my sister to the underworld, just as your pokedex said, however now that it's gone, we can relax. Thank you ever so much." The older one said as she looked up.

"Well your welcome; my name is Jessie and this is my Ralts; Alice."

"Ralts" _(Hi.)_

The oldest Joy pointed to the younger one. "She's my sister Paige and my name is Marnie, if there's anything we can do to repay you just ask."

Soon Paige gasped and turned to her sister. "Marnie, this is the person that won the Floraoma contest yesterday!" She exclaimed as Marnie looked at Jessie again and gasped.

"It really is!. Oh yesterday you were amazing against your opponent, it was a great battle." Marine replied.

"Great battle!" Paige added.

Jessie scratched her neck. "Well thank you girls; in fact I'm looking for a next city or town where a contest a coming up."

"ALAMOS TOWN!" Paige screamed as Marnie looked to her in shock, and then surprise.

"That's right, Alamos Town is having their contest coming up." She informed the magentette.

Jessie pulled out her map to reveal that the town was east of the wind works and smiled. "That's great! There I can get my second ribbon." She then frowned. "But how can I get there?"

Paige pointed to a path leading to the river. "If you follow the river, there's a ferry that can take you to Alamos Town."

The magentette nodded as she thanked the girls and ran to the river path.

"WE'LL BE WATCHING AND GOOD LUCK!" The girls shouted as Jessie gave them a thumbs up and continue running towards the ferry dock which was in sight. She went to the ticket booth and purchased her boarding ticket and entered the ferry which soon then took off to the town. The magentette then looked at the psychic pokemon still in her arms. "Get ready Alice, cause I'm entering you into the contest, you think you're up for it?"

"Ralts Ralts!" _(Let's do this!). _Jessie laughed a little as she looked out to the water seeing some water pokemon swimming up to the boat and smiling towards the two, Jessie and Alice waved back as the captain announced that they were in sight of Alamos town.

* * *

><p>The magentette looked forward to see a town located on a mountain. As the boat went to a stop, Jessie including a few other people exited the boat and walked on the bridge going to the town. Of course Jessie was here before but only when she was with Team Rocket and didn't get to see all the beauty of the town. The two entered the busy town and stared in awe as to how it looked so different like the other towns and cities; they were market vendors and music minstrels all over the place giving the town a Spanish-like feeling.<p>

Jessie walked to the town's pokemon center and waited for Nurse Joy to come and when she did Jessie raised an eyebrow, she didn't look like the other Joys around the region; she had a slightly darker skin tone and her dress actually flared resting on her knees. "Hello and welcome to Alamos town's pokemon center, I'm Nurse Joy and how may I help you?"

"Yea, do you know where's the contest hall?"

Nurse Joy directed Jessie to the hall where she signed up and left to explore more of Alamos town. She placed Alice back inside her pokeball as she went inside some shops and looked around, some tourists and locals passed her way couple of times and she soon realized that with her city clothes she sticks out very much. Later on she located a dress store where she bought a white dress decorated with red flowers that flared to her knees, a red knit sweater and red gladiator sandals, even though winter was already coming in Sinnoh, Alamos town was still a little warm so the clothing was perfect.

Night then fell onto the town, Jessie then found herself at the Alamos plaza that was in the center of the town, there was where she saw the Space-Time tower, she then shuddered at the fact that when she was in Team Rocket's balloon, she was all the way to the top of the tower which on the ground was VERY tall. The magentette saw that people were going in the towers and decide to enter as well, inside one were two spiral stairs that lead to the top, she then began to walk up the stairs following some people and others following her. Ascending, she saw the lights of the town through the stain glass windows.

Reaching outside, Jessie stood near the railing and looked over the beautiful town. At nighttime the town was breathtaking up at the towers and the magentette then soon remembered that the lady at the contest hall had said that the contest would instead be held inside this tower. Taking a last look of the scenery, Jessie went back to the pokemon center to rest up for training the next day.

* * *

><p>"That's great Alice!" Jessie exclaimed as Alice finished her appeal. "If you do that we'll sure to get to the second round."<p>

"Ralts!" _(Yay!) _Alice shouted.

Jessie smiled as she looked to Aqua. "Alright Aqua, let's get some battle training for round 2." Soon her Drifloon flew around her head to get her attention. She caught the balloon pokemon and held it to her chest.

"Don't worry Drifloon, your time will come when you'll participate in a contest."

"Loon.." _(Alright…) _It said sadly.

The magentette looked sadly at the pokemon before smiling. "Come now, the next contest, you'll be shining brightly. I promise…'Kaze'."

The balloon pokemon looked up to Jessie as it heard it's nickname and happily flew into the sky and rested next to Seviper. "Alright, now let's go!"

Later the afternoon while the pokemon were resting up at the center, Jessie decided to stroll around the town, buying little souvenirs here and there such as a Purugly key chain to clip onto her bag and a Pichu charm bracelet that she can clip her pokeballs onto. She also bought some more colored fabric for her dress such as; Dark blue, orange, yellow and pink.

Jessie exited another shop as she walked down the street, soon her eyes caught onto a beautiful dress that she couldn't keep her eyes off of; it was an exact replica of the red dress that Dawn had on in her Chimchar fantasy. Jessie couldn't leave without buying the outfit so she rushed in and looked at the dress' size, which was her exact one, in the end she purchased it with little money left since it was very expensive.

The magentette looked up to the sky to see that nightfall was coming and that she needed to return back to the pokemon center. She started walking the cobble stoned path until she saw a group of people rushing to a certain location, Jessie followed the people to see a little carnival like festival around the space-time tower. Children everywhere were running and playing with their pokemon, stall vendors were selling their items and a group of people were dancing to the music which was playing from the wandering musicians.

Jessie went and sat near the fountain that was next to the tower as she looked at the picture that was on every t-shirt, flag and vendor sign; it was a drawing of the space-time tower with the space tower being red, the time tower being green and the middle being yellow. The bottom was dark blue and had a light blue circle surrounding the tower. _'I guess that's Alamos Town's logo or something.'_

Soon she got up and walked over to the group of people that were dancing, the spectators were in a circle clapping and enjoying the music. A few seconds later the persons whom were dancing started grabbing people from the circle to dance with them and unfortunately Jessie was one of them. She was pulled by a male and began to dance with him; at first she was a little weirded out but then relaxed and enjoyed her time dancing around and laughing with the locals, she also tried out some local food and even bought a mask that was blue with pink diamonds on the top right.

The magentette then purchased a scrap book in which to place pictures of her journey into; a few being those from the festival and especially with her mask.

Jessie went to the center after two hours of partying and sat on her bed, sighing as she looked out of her room's window she smirked and laid back onto the bed. _'Tomorrow's the day I'm going to win my next ribbon.'_

* * *

><p>"As the sun rises on another day, we are greeted with melodious music and birds chirping along the way, WELCOME TO THIS YEAR'S ALAMOS TOWN POKEMON CONTEST!" Marian announced as the audience shouted with excitement.<p>

"I see there's a great number of fans out here this morning, I'm your MC Marian and it's time to meet our judges!…"

Backstage, Jessie sat down in her newly bought red dress and matching red shoes with her hair in a ponytail and Adrian's white flower on the left side of the hair band. She sat down as eager as ever to begin.

"Now let's show what today's winning coordinator will receive." Marian held up a red ribbon with yellow outlines throughout the red fabric and the Alamos logo as the pin. "The fabulous and rare Alamos Town RIBBON!" The crowd shouted as Marian walked off the stage. "Now let's get this going with out first competitor; YOU'RE ON!"

The curtain opened to reveal Jessie as the crowd shouted. She held a pokeball with a pink flower petal seal on it as she threw it in the air. "ALICE, STAGETIME!" The ball opened and pink petals surrounded the stage as Alice emerged and did a curtsy on the stage. The audience cheered as the duo began.

"Magical Leaf!" Alice spun around as she released many glowing colored leaves around the stage like a vortex.

"And Ralts starts off with a magical leaf that looks like an array of colors in the wind!"

Jessie then pointed up. "Now into the sky!" Alice jumped as she stretched out her paws. "Psychic!"

Soon Alice's eyes glowed a light blue as the magical leaf tornado suddenly stopped, swirled into a big ring and began to circle around the upper location of the audience.

"WOW, A REAL DISPLAY OF MAGICAL LEAF AND PSYCHIC BY A GRASS AND PSYCHIC TYPE!" Marian exclaimed .

"Now Alice, Psyshock!" Alice's palms then produced three masses of thick light blue, blue and purple energy and also began to spin it around to make a second ring

Jessie then placed her hands near her chest. "FINISH WITH PSYCHIC!"

Alice's eyes once again glowed as the ring of flower petals and the Psyshock ring both clashed together and the end result was a shower of blue flower petals falling slowly around the building. Jessie held out her palm as Alice gently stood on it. The crowd then erupted in cheers.

"A true display of a Psychic and Grass type pokemon being in sync with the two types." Mr. Contesta said.

"Yes, and Remarkable." Mr. Sukizo added.

"The way Ralts focused its energy onto its displays and moves made me so astonished onto how it was properly trained." Nurse Joy finished with a smile.

Jessie and Alice bowed as they exited the stage. The magentette hugged her pokemon as she twirled around. "Oh thank you so much Alice, I know that you could have done it and I still believed in you."

"Ralts Ralts" _(Your Welcome.)_

The 1st stage was still going strong with a girl and her Ratticate, a boy and his Raichu, A woman and her Purugly and another boy and his Magnetite. Soon the stage was finished as the results were coming, Jessie and Alice sat on a chair and looked at the screen hesitantly as the results were finished.

"_Thanks for your patience, now the lucky 8 coordinators that will go on to the second round will be…THESE LUCKY PEOPLE YOU SEE ON SCREEN!"_

The other contestants whom saw their pictures were jumping for joy, Jessie looked at the screen and gripped Alice around her chest, she spun around laughing and smiling as she saw her picture. She then smirked as she looked at the pokemon. "Cheer on for me and Aqua, Alice."

"Ralts." _(Yes.)_

* * *

><p>The second round battling was intense with every competitor, however Jessie always ended up victorious. Now it was the final stage as Jessie stood to the right side of the stage looking at the blonde woman with her Purugly, it was a heated battle but one minute was left and both sides have the same points. The magentette looked to Aqua and smiled. "We'll win this ribbon no matter what."<p>

The blonde smiled. "It's all over, Purugly, Shadow claw!" The cat pokemon ran to the penguin pokemon with a black and purple claw aiming towards it.

Jessie smirked as she pointed up. "Aqua, use bubblebeam as a tower and use a spin peck!"

Aqua shot a bubble beam to the ground as she rocketed upwards, Purugly missed the pokemon and hit the bubblebeam shattering it making blue sparkles around Aqua as she shot down with a peck while spinning, the attack hit directly as time was up.

"TIME'S UP! AND THE WINNER OF THE ALAMOS CONTEST IS….JESSIE!"

The crowd cheered as Aqua jumped into Jessie's arms with excitement. "WE DID IT AQUA, WE WON!" The blonde woman walked over to Jessie. "Congrats Jessie, you did well." She held up a hand.

Jessie shook it as she smiled. "NOW MR. CONTESTA WILL PRESENT JESSIE WITH THE ALAMOS TOWN RIBBON!"

"Thank you so much sir. THE ALAMOS TOWN RIBBON..IS MINE ALL MINE!" The pokemon cheered as Jessie embraced the two pokemon.

* * *

><p>Night time fell as the little festival was still going on, Jessie was still in her white dress and sweater with her five pokemon surrounding her on a blanket on the grass. They were all looking at her ribbon case where the Alamos ribbon was next to its orange counterpart. "Two down and three more to go, let's not stop the progress everyone." Jessie said to the pokemon as they heard a loud melody coming from the tower.<p>

Jessie and her pokemon watched as the space-time tower glowed a pale yellow and listened to the tune it was playing. The magentette smirked as she remembered her two rivals. _"I wonder…how are you both doing?_

* * *

><p><strong>Jessie: Ribbon no. 2 is mine! Yayz.<strong>

**Me: Uh huh but cherish those ribbon for now...**

**Jessie: ?**

**Adrian and Mya: REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. It's only the Beginning

_**Me: Hello readers, how are you doing?**_

_**Jessie: Enough, let's get on with the chapter!**_

_**Me: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters except my OC's. If I did then the English dub episodes would be as epic as the Japanese ones.**_

* * *

><p>Walking up Route 205, our magentette heroine smiled with her Drifloon in her arms. Crossing the bridge and battling trainers that cam across their path, the two bonded more than ever, so much that with all the battling and with some help from Aqua; Kaze learned Payback.<p>

Before Jessie entered Eterna Forest, she looked into her bag and inside her medicine pouch to only find out that all of her antidotes and potions were all gone. She let out a scream as she fell down.

"I'M OUT OF POTIONS AND ANTIDOTES! I can't believe I forgot to stack up at Alamos' Pokemart." She said as she looked to her ghost pokemon.

"Loon…" (Sorry…) The Drifloon touched her head with one of its stringy arms to comfort his trainer. The magentette looked to the pokemon and smiled at it. "It's alright Kaze, we'll get through the forest safe."

Jessie then recalled the balloon pokemon inside its pokeball as she went into the forest. The lush green trees swayed back and forth at a slow pace as a little wind blew past, the grass were fresh and a soft dark green as groups of Beautifly, Dustox and Murkrow soared through the clear blue sky. The woman walked through the first part of the forest with no problems and a few encounters with wild pokemon here and there, she then stopped at a weirdly shaped rock to rest.

She pulled out a bottle of water and took a sip of it as she rested on the large rock to retaliate back when she felt something weird on her neck, she turned around to see moss on the rock. Jessie sighed as she placed a hand on the rock and smiled a little.

"CHANSEY? CHANSEY WHERE ARE YOU?" A voice shouted from a distance. The magentette looked around for the source of the voice however found a pink Chansey staring in her face, the two had a big stare down as Jessie raised her eyebrows in confusion.

'Why does this thing not move?…or at least frown..' She thought as the Chansey stared at her with a smile on its face.

"Oh Chansey, there you are." A female voice said as Jessie looked forward to see long green hair and a long green dress, Jessie soon remembered the female.

_'The treasure hunter…'_

The green haired female walked to her Chansey and hugged it, she then curtsied with a smile. "I'm sorry if my Chansey gave you any problems and I thank you for finding her. My name is Cheryl, and you are…"

Jessie hesitated so say her name to freak out the poor woman…but it was worth the shot. "Jessie Musashi.." She then cringed ready for an outburst from the woman but heard nothing, she opened one eye to see Cheryl giggling. The magentette raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "What's so funny?"

"You. If you think I would remember you from Team Rocket then you are correct. However I'm not going to run away for I knew that you would return back to Sinnoh on a new journey." Cheryl answered.

"How did you-" "My Alakazam told me."

Jessie sighed and nodded her head, she stood up and brushed her white pants. "Ok…. Cheryl, so why are you in the forest?, last time you were here you was looking for the Amber Caves right?"

Cheryl nodded. "Yes I was but this time is completely different. You see, I'm currently a grass and bug type pokemon researcher at the Eterna Laboratory in Eterna City. I was watching over a family of Beautifly when both Chansey and I heard a group of people conversating between each other, we hid behind a tree wondering whether the people were friends or enemies and it came to a conclusion that they were enemies."

"Meaning?" The magentette asked.

"The group of persons were Team Galactic."

Jessie gasped as she took a step back. "It couldn't be…James, Meowth and I watched Officer Jenny and her

Squad arrest those freaks….but their leader was…"

"Sucked into the distortion world. However now it appeared that he escaped and is trying to reform Team Galactic."

"Wow, so how an innocent little person like you ended up lost in this forest?"

"After we discovered Team Galactic, dear little Chansey got frightened and ran away. I ran after her but not before hearing that one of their headquarters is located in Eterna City. From then, I'm scared to traverse the forest alone."

Jessie sympathized with the green haired girl; there were times when she would get scared walking into unknown places, however James and Meowth were there with her and she had to keep up the tough act around them.

"Well, I'm heading to Eterna City as well, so if you want to come with me I would gladly accept…or something like that."

Cheryl's smile almost literally touched her ears as she hugged Jessie. "Oh thank you , thank you, thank you. I'm in your debt Jessie."

Jessie flinched at the sudden hug but patted Cheryl's head as she let out a crooked half-smile. "It's…no…problem.

* * *

><p>The two ladies then traveled through the forest together, battling trainers and wild pokemon as they went along. Soon the sun was setting as the ladies fixed up their camp for the night.<p>

Cheryl was brushing her long, green hair as she looked to Jessie sitting near the fire "If I can remember, If we start off again early tomorrow morning, we would reach Eterna by midday."

"That's great, at least we got through the majority of the forest without any major harm caused to us." Jessie then stood up and stretched her arms. "Now, let's head inside the tent a catch some sl- OOF!"

Jessie fell straight to the ground as she felt a certain amount of weight on her head. Cheryl ran to her side and suddenly released the weight off her head as she sat up rubbing her head.. "Are you ok Jessie?"

"Yea, I'm fine, but what crash landed on my head?" The magentette turned to see a fussing pokemon scratching its forehead to get a device like item strapped to it off.

"It has something onto its head…" With closer inspection, Jessie saw that the device was a bomb. "CHERYL GIVE ME IT!" The green haired woman handed the pokemon to Jessie as she quickly slashed the headband off the pokemon and threw it into the air, the band then exploded as the women ducked for cover.

"T-that was a-a bomb?" Cheryl asked nervously.

Jessie nodded as she looked to the sky. "Probably Team Galactic's doing." She then placed the pokemon on the ground as she pointed her pokedex at it.

"_**Buneary, the Rabbit pokemon. When it senses danger, it perks up its ears. On cold nights, it sleeps with its head tucked into its fur."**_

"A Buneary, it's so cute." Cheryl said as she pat the pokemon's head.

"It is. I'm sure it got lost from it's family when Team Galactic probably found it." Jessie answered as she held the Buneary in her arms. "Don't worry little one, tomorrow Cheryl and I will help you find your family."

The pokemon smiled and nuzzled its head in Jessie's stomach, the magentette blushed as she stroked the pokemon's back. The Buneary slept in between the two women but stayed a little closer to Jessie the whole night. Morning came as the two women and the rabbit pokemon traveled through the rest of the forest looking for the pokemon's family.

Cheryl then saw a river. "We're near the exit of the forest."

Jessie smiled but then frowned. "But we didn't find the Buneary's family.." She looked at the pokemon as it looked back at her.

Cheryl saw this and had a thought in her mind. "Excuse me, but since we didn't find its family, why don't you take it with you?"

Jessie raised an eyebrow as she looked to the pokemon in her arms, it smiled as Jessie sighed. "Do you really want to come with me?" The pokemon nodded its head as Jessie pulled out a poke ball and tapped its head, the light went off signaling the catch as Cheryl clapped her hands.

"That's so great Jessie, now let's go, Eterna City is just a few minutes away."

* * *

><p>And it was, the ladies then reached Eterna City by midday, the city wasn't like Jubilife City, it expressed the love for History as it only had a few tall buildings here and there. Cheryl led Jessie to Eterna Condominiums which was next to the pokemon center.<p>

"I live here, so until you're ready to leave the city you can stay with me." Cheryl said as she handed Jessie a key.

However Jessie shoved the key away. "No thanks Cheryl, I don't want to be such a burden to you."

"You won't be, think of it as a 'thank you' for helping me get through Eterna forest safe." The green haired woman then opened Jessie's hand and placed the key in it. "My place is 410, when you finish getting settled, you can explore the city. I'll be in the Eterna museum if you need me. Goodbye."

Cheryl walked away as Jessie held her key in annoyance, in the end she just sighed and went inside. After resting her items down, she carried her pokemon to the pokemon center to rest up except Aqua, whom she took to explore the city with her.

"This city looks so old, it really expresses the love for history don't you think Aqua?"

"Pip Piplup!" _(Yes it does!)_

Jessie then saw two big statues coming up on her way east of the city. She walked to the statues and looked at them carefully; they was a statue of a merged Dialga and Palkia. The magentette then closed her eyes as she remembered seeing the two legendary pokemon, the two were very powerful and just a roar from them made her cringed in fear, she opened her eyes as she inspected the statue.

"Hey Jessie? Is that you?" A voice shouted from a close range. The magentette turned to see long, ebony hair waving in the wind as the owner ran up to her.

The magentette then realized the person coming towards her. "Mya? Yes it's me. How are you?"

Mya stopped and smiled at Jessie. "I'm doing fine, I didn't know you were here."

"I just came here this morning. I was traveling through Eterna forest."

Mya raised an eyebrow. "Huh, Jessie going through a forest?...I wouldn't believe it."

Jessie blushed a little but shook her head. "Whatever. Anyways, how many ribbons you have so far?"

The ebonette reached for her ribbon case and clicked it open to reveal two ribbons; the Jubilife ribbon and another ribbon that had a mint green cloth with white tips, the gold plate was a rhombus and on the top was three spikes and a jewel. "Two so far, how about you?"

Jessie laughed a little a she reached for he ribbon case and popped it open to show both the Floraoma Ribbon and the Alamos Ribbon. "Two as well, I guess you and me are in the same boat."

Mya smiled as she looked at the ribbons. "Wow, that's great Jess, I guess you and me are-" She then paused as she looked at the Alamos ribbon and then pointed to it. "What is the Alamos Ribbon doing in the case?"

"Uh..I won it at their town's contest..duh." Jessie answered as she lowered her eyelids.

Mya scratched her head as she placed a hand on her hip. "Um, I don't know how to say it any other blunt way…but the Alamos Ribbon is not an eligible ribbon to enter into the Grand Festival." Soon Jessie got into her face with her eyes widened.

"WHAT?"

"It's the truth. I heard about the Alamos town yearly festival and their contest, so I researched into seeing if it was an official contest that would lead to the Grand Festival. Unfortunately, it wasn't so I crossed the town out of my destinations. That ribbon is just proof that you won their contest in their town's festival." Mya explained as Jessie slumped down on a bench.

"So….that means….."

"You still only have one ribbon." Mya concluded.

Jessie let out a cry as she slide onto the ground holding Aqua in her arms. "NOW I'M ONE STEP BEHIND! THIS ISN'T FAIR!"

The penguin pokemon squeezed out of her trainer's arms as she pat her head with her flippers, Mya also knelt down patting Jessie's back. "Hey, it's not the end of the world is it?"

"YES IT IS!" Jessie shot up to Mya's face as she raised an eyebrow. "I thought I was another step closer to be in the Grand Festival as quick as possible but then now this bomb just dropped on my head blowing up causing my hair to frizz saying that I still have one ribbon and my progress is going slower than ever and- OW OW OW OW OWWWW!"

"Jessie, will you shut up for about one second please?" Mya asked as she pinched Jessie's cheek to quiet her down. She released it as the magentette held her now sore cheek.

"Success doesn't happen overnight, it comes in time. Now of course you didn't know about the Alamos contest, and of course you didn't know about the ribbon being unofficial, however it's not the end of your coordinating path. Many other contests are coming up so that mans more opportunities to win more ribbons, the Grand Festival isn't until another nine months anyways. So do me a favor, don't worry about time and just do the best of your abilities for you and your pokemon to make it to the Grand Festival."

Jessie slowly slid her hand down as she blushed and looked to the ground. "What did I do….to deserve a rival like you?"

Mya smirked and leaned forward to give Jessie a hand up. "Meeting me at Jubilife City." She helped Jessie up as she dusted her pants and picked Aqua up.

"You're a really good person Mya, sad that I going to beat you at the next contest we're going to be in." She replied with a smirk.

"Oh, so you're entering the Hearthome Contest too?"

"The what?"

Mya sighed as she raised her arm that her poketch was strapped on too and touched it four times. "The Hearthome City contest is in a week, that's why I'm in Eterna now. Hearthome city is just east of route 205, which is south of the city. Don't tell me you didn't know about it."

The magentette scratched her head a little as Aqua sighed in her arm. "Well I know now."

"And that's suppose to help?" Whatever, just be prepared, cause if you're entering that contest I won't be holding back."

Jessie smirked as she and Mya shared a laugh together before heading down to the central part of Eterna City.

* * *

><p>There they saw a group of people gathered around a bike shop where they were yelling and arguing about something. Jessie walked up to the nearest person and tapped his shoulder.<p>

"Excuse us, but what's all the drama?"

"A group of freakishly dressed people came by and took a bunch of other people pokemon." The male then pointed to a sinister looking tower with a glowing yellow ring on top of it. "They then took them up there."

Mya placed a finger on her chin. "Hmm…I knew that building was suspicious…"

"YA THINK?" Jessie asked back while pointing to the building. "That thing spells 'weirdness' all over it."

Then a man walked over and placed his arm over his watery eyes. His outfit was a full red sport suit with a red helmet, tan fingerless gloves and tan running shoes. "My precious Cleffaries are inside that building, I tried my best to fight them off but in the end it was futile and my Cleffaries were taken from me."

Mya looked at Jessie. "Jess, we have to do something about this."

In response, Jessie looked at the building and then back to the weeping man, for the first time in her life she now knew how it felt to be near a person whom had been robbed of their prized pokemon. She then grabbed Mya's arm and dragged her along to the building where it was blocked by a tree.

"Crap, now how we're going to get in here now?" Jessie asked as she glared at the tree.

"ROSERADE, USE CUT ON THAT TREE!" A Roserade appeared from the sky and launched itself down cutting the tree and opened the path, Jessie and Mya turned to see Cheryl in a long sleeved white shirt, a black skirt, black flats and a gray sleeveless lab coat and a orange-and-black haired woman with the Roserade standing next to her.

Jessie did a double take of the woman. "G-Gardenia?"

Said woman smirked as she step forward. "The one and only!" She then got shocked as she looked at Jessie but the magentette stopped her.

"Explanations later, now we have to save the pokemon."

The four ladies entered as they saw two grunts with their pokemon ready and a flight of stairs leading to the next floor.

"You won't get any further than this." Grunt 1 said.

"Yea, we're going to stop you." Grunt 2 added.

Mya gripped her pokeball but Cheryl thrown her own in the air as it released a bulky fighting type pokemon known as Hariyama.

"You three go on ahead to the next floor, Hariyama and I will take care of these two." Cheryl said as she began fighting the grunts.

The three women looked at each other before agreeing and running up the stairs. "Good luck Cheryl." Mya added.

The ladies then reached the next floor where two more grunts were waiting.

"This is as far as you go ladies." Grunt 3 said.

"Your tour ends here." Grunt 4 concluded.

Gardenia smirked. "Says you, whoever makes trouble in my city will be punished! Roserade, GRASS KNOT!"

Roserade's eyes glowed green as leaves appeared and wrapped over the foe's pokemons' legs, Gardenia then looked to the two women. "Go on ahead, I'll be finished in no time."

Mya and Jessie nodded as they ran up the other flight of stairs where another grunt and a scientist was waiting.

"Hmm, so your group's number is decreasing rapidly." The scientist said.

"Before then, we'll be done with you all." The grunt added.

Mya gritted her teeth. "Not when I'm done with you." She then threw her pokeball in the air releasing a turtle-like pokemon, A Grotle. The ebonette looked at Jessie. "Go on ahead, I'll take care of these goons."

Jessie hesitated for a second but by seeing the determined look in Mya's mint green eyes, the magentette nodded and ran to the fourth floor where the boss was standing in front of a cage which held the two Cleffaries.

"Well well, I knew that there was a group of people coming up to save these pokemon, but I didn't think that it would be a mere woman." The commander said as she turned around; her platinum blonde hair was swept up to be over her shoulders and also to cover her right eye, her left amber eye was showing a sinister look as she placed a white gloved hand on her hip. She had on a Galactic shirt with the tall collar, a long sleeved dark gray undershirt, a light gray mini skirt, white stockings and light gray boots. On her waist was a yellow pouch as she reached in it and threw a pokeball in the ait revealing an electric dog-like pokemon, a Manetric. The name's Commander Mercury, may I ask my opponent her name as well?"

Jessie frowned as she stepped forward. "Jessie Musashi, you opponent and soon-to-be victor."

Mercury scoffed as she flipped her hair that was covering her right eye exposing her other amber colored eye. "Oh please, don't make me laugh."

The magentette help a pokeball in her hand as she was ready to release the pokemon but Aqua squirmed from her arm and stood on the battlefield. Jessie looked at the penguin pokemon in disbelief. "Aqua, are you sure you want to battle? This is an electric pokemon."

"Pip Pip Piplup!"_ (Of course trust me!)_

Jessie sighed as she and Aqua got into a fighting stance. "Aqua, let's go with Bubblebeam!"

The pokemon let out a spray of bubbles towards the electric pokemon as Mercury scoffed. "Oh please, Manetric, IRON TAIL!" The pokemon swished its tail as it destroyed the bubbles, Jessie scoffed in return as Mercury pointed to the pokemon. "Spark!"

The Manetric then ran at a fast pace while in the process making its whole body charged with electricity. "DODGE!" Aqua did what she was told but she brushed a big piece of Manetric's fur thus getting paralyzed from the impact.

"Aqua!" Jessie cried as she saw the penguin pokemon fell down.

"Too easy, FINISH WITH THUNDERBOLT!"

The Manetric then charged up electricity as Aqua tried to stand up, Jessie saw that the pokemon was struggling to stand up and felt a few tears coming to her eyes.

"Aqua…I know….I KNOW YOU CAN DO THIS!" Jessie yelled as Aqua broke free from paralyzation.

"Too late….FIRE!" Mercury commanded as Manetric lat out a wicked thunderbolt.

"AQUA!" Jessie creamed out the pokemon's name as the penguin pokemon soon then held out it's flippers, a large ball of water was formed as she unleashed it towards the Manetric's thunderbolt, dispelling it and causing harm to the pokemon. It slammed back to the wall with swirls in it's eyes as it was unable to battle.

Commander Mercury was in shock that in one hit her Manetric was down. Jessie ran to the woman in thought of at least capturing her but she ran away in time to recall her pokemon.

"Tch! I was defeated by a worthless person. Boss Cyrus wouldn't be to happy..but oh well. When we meet again, you won't be that lucky, Jessie Musashi." Mercury then threw a smoke bomb on the ground concealing her escape.

Jessie coughed a little as she tried to see through the smoke. "Aqua! Aqua, where are you?"

"Pip Piplup!" _(I'm over here)_

The pokemon ran to her trainer as she pat it's head. "You were awesome Aqua, you looked like you even learnt a new move, I think it looked like Water Pulse."

Soon then the other three ladies ran upstairs with their pokemon. "Jessie we have to hurry!" Cheryl said as Gardenia released the pokemon.

"THIS BUILDING'S GOING TO BLOW!" Mya exclaimed.

"But we won't get out in time!" Gardenia added. Jessie stood in thought until she realized something, she threw her pokeball in the air releasing her Ralts.

"I knew I forgot someone to take to the pokemn center." Jessie said as the other women did an anime fall. "Alright Alice, use teleport to get us out of here!" Alice nodded as her eyes glowed blue and the women and pokemon teleported out of the building in time.

* * *

><p>The Galactic building exploded but all the debris didn't flew over the city that much, the four women stood from the safety of the legendaries' statue as they hugged each other cheering for their victory. They returned the pokemon to the man known as Rad Rickshaw and he promised to pay them back, night fell as the four ladies were in Cheryl's condo.<p>

Mya looked out a window. "Today was an intense day."

Gardenia nodded. "Yea it was, and it wasn't easy too. Those goons were making trouble over Eterna Forest as well."

"Yes they were, but now they're gone so Eterna's safe." Cheryl added.

Jessie sat on a white chair petting Aqua's head as the pokemon slept on her lap. "It was an experience, but I have a feeling that it wouldn't end here."

"That's right, I have to warn the other gym leaders about Team Galactic's return." Gardenia said as she stood up and look out the same window Mya was.

The magentette nodded as she looked at Aqua. '_I promise that we will grow stronger, not only in contests but in battling as well.' _She then saw Gardenia appear in her face.

"So are you the person who I think you are?"

"Uh…..yes, but before you go off,..let me tell you how I got here. Mya, I think you need to hear this too."

* * *

><p><strong><em>...I don't have anything more to say...it's late in the night and I'm tired so Read and Review please.<em>**


	7. Time with a Friend

**Jessie: Yep Yep, new chapter!**

**Me: Happy aren't ya?"**

**Jessie: No, just felt like saying something happy. LP21 doesn't own Pokemon or any of its franchise. If she did, then Hilbert and Hilda would actually be called Blair and Whitlea.**

**Hilbert and Hilda" YEA!**

* * *

><p>The morning sky peered throughout a glass sliding door as a magenta haired woman sat up and stretched her tired arms., she yawned as she looked through the door to see some of Eterna's buildings.<p>

'_I better get prepared to go out on the road today.' _She thought as she got up and stretched her back.

"Good morning sunshine." A voice said as the magentette turned to see her ebony-haired friend typing away on a laptop.

"Good morning to you too, how long had you been up?"

"A couple of minutes now, I was thinking of setting off for Hearthome today." She answered as she looked up to the magentette.

"Well I was planning of going today as well, would you like to come with me?"

Mya nodded as she stood up. "Sure, let us just pack my things and you get ready to go."

A few minutes later Jessie was sitting down with her mirror brushing her shoulder length hair as she was waiting for Mya to return from the Poke Mart. The magentette then touched her black Pichu bracelet which currently held her six poke balls and sighed. 'Thank Arceus she didn't hear the full story. '

_What really happened the other night…_

"…_Mya, I think you need to hear this as well." Jessie said as Mya sat next to Gardenia ready to listen._

"_Alright, it all started when I was back in school-" Soon Mya's phone begun to ring, she held it to see the caller ID and looked to the ladies. _

"_I'm sorry girls but I have to take this call, you can continue without me Jess." Mya walked out the room as Jessie continued._

_Back to the current time…_

Jessie sighed as she smirked a little. "I wouldn't begun to imagine what she would've thought of me after that. Even then and now..I don't know if I still can trust her."

The condominium door then opened as the brunette walked through holding up bags upon bags of items and smiled. "These can be useful for us until we get to Hearthome."

* * *

><p>Packing up and exiting the complex, Jessie and Mya walked to the Eterna Museum to return Cheryl's key to her. Walking inside, the ladies were in surprise to see the museum and its displays. Mya ran to a little model of the Space-Time tower in Alamos Town and smiled.<p>

"Hey Jess, is this how the Space-Time tower looks like in real life?"

Jessie nodded as she walked to the model. "That's right, it's big and very tall." She then reached inside her white bag and pulled out a photo album. "Take a look."

Mya went through the book that had pictures of Jessie's time at Alamos town and smiled. "That must have been a great experience, hasn't it?"

"Yes it has." The magentette then sulked. "But it didn't give me an official ribbon."

Mya sighed as she saw Cheryl coming their way. "Hey Cheryl."

The green haired woman walked up to the two ladies. "Hello Mya, Hi Jes-" She stopped after seeing Jessie with a dark cloud around her head. "What happened to her?"

"Ignore her, we came to return your spare key because we're heading out today."

"Oh really?, well thank you both for all you have done for both us and the whole of Eterna. May Arceus' blessings be upon you both as you continue your journeys." Cheryl said as she hugged Mya and the now back-to-normal Jessie whom sported a little blush.

Soon the greenette jumped in surprise. "Oh I almost forgot something." She then reached into her lab coat and pulled out a shiny orange fossil with a shade of brown in the middle and a black dot in the middle of the brown spot. Mya and Jessie both looked at the fossil in amazement.

"This is an Old Amber fossil that we discovered a few days ago in Mt Coronet, somehow the museum in Oreburgh City heard of us having it and asked for it…however we never had a chance to deliver it to the city."

Jessie thought of what Cheryl had said and pulled out her town map, she mapped out where both Eterna and Oreburgh were and looked for the routes. "Well, we have to pass Oreburgh to get to Hearthome City, so we can drop off that fossil if you would like us to."

Cheryl's face lit up as she smiled. "Oh please please, if you can?"

The magentette looked at Mya. "It wouldn't take out of out traveling time right?" In response, Mya shook her head and touched her Poketch to see a digital map. "After the cycling road which is south of Eterna is Route 207, which leads us to Oreburgh City so we would reach there by nightfall."

Cheryl then gripped both Jessie and Mya in a big hug. "Oh much Thanks Jessie and Mya, this is a very important part of our research here and this is great news." She released the women as she smiled. "If there's anything I would need to do to repay you both, just name it."

The ladies shook their heads. "There's no need Cheryl, we volunteered." Mya added.

The duo left the museum and was walking down the street until they were stopped by Rad Rickshaw. "Ladies, Ladies! How are you both doing this fine morning?"

"Good." The women simultaneously replied.

"That's great, well I want to thank you both again for saving my precious Cleffaries. I just remembered to give you something for your efforts." He then pointed to two bikes that were parked near the bicycle shop. "These are out brand new foldable bikes that can go anywhere with you and I'm giving you both one for free."

"Ooohh that looks nice Jess." Mya said as she admired the bikes.

"Yea it is." Jessie replied as she bowed to Rickshaw. "Thank you for your generosity sir, we will use these bikes well."

"That's great to hear! Oh, let me show you girls how they work."

* * *

><p>After giving them a briefing of how to use the foldable bikes, Mya and Jessie headed out to Route 206 on them. They both battled the trainers along the route as they went along the stretch, Mya also met the new team member in Jessie's group and the magentette decided to call her 'Mimi'. Riding down the route gave the women a new feel as the wind went through their hair, however they eventually got sad on account of the bicycle route ending.<p>

Folding their bikes and placing them in their bags, the ladies walked to Route 207 where they saw a sign pointing to the direction of Oreburgh City.

"Here's the way to Oreburgh Jess." Mya pointed to the route, Jessie nodded as the two began walking but then Mimi was acting up in Jessie's arms.

"Mimi, what's the matter?" The magentette asked the rabbit pokemon.

"Maybe she senses something bad or some other thing." Mya answered. Soon the pokemon leaped from Jessie's arm and ran another direction. "MIMI!" Jessie yelled as she and Mya ran after the pokemon whim was heading back to route 206 but going another path which led to the lower portion of the route.

"I might know where she's going." Mya said.

Jessie kept her eye on her pokemon. "And where is my darling going exactly?"

"To Wayward Cave."

"But why there? And out of all times?"

Mya only shrugged her shoulders as they caught up to the pokemon whom stopped at the entrance of the cave, Jessie picked up the rabbit pokemon and looked inside the dark cave. "If you think I'm going inside there, you're wrong."

"Oh come on Jess, it might be fun. Let's go." Mya added. She got no response as the magentette stood and looked at her.

"Fine, I'm going in. You can stay by yourself if you want." Mya went inside as Jessie huffed and turned around looking at the cycling route above her…and after a few seconds of looking, she went inside the cave to a smirking Mya waiting for her.

Jessie frowned. "Don't…say….anything."

"I won't. However it's dark in here We can't see a thing."

Jessie nodded as she looked around her black surroundings, and then widened her eyes. "Doesn't your Shinx know any moves that can illuminate this cave or something?"

Mya looked at the other woman in confusion before gasping. "That's right." She then gripped Shai's pokeball and threw it in the air. "Come on out Shai!" As the pokemon came out of its ball, it wasn't the cute little Shinx Jessie saw back in Jubilife; he was more lion-like as its eyes gave off an intimidating look, his face had a black mane around it and has two yellow rings on its two front legs. Mya's electric pokemon was now a Luxio. Jessie pointed her pokedex to the pokemon.

"_**Luxio, the Spark pokemon and the evolved form of Shinx. Strong electricity courses through the tips of its sharp claws. A light scratch causes fainting in foes."**_

Jessie was amazed at how that cute little Shinx became this tough-looking Luxio. "He's very intimidating Mya."

Mya laughed as she pat Shai's head. "Yep, ever since he evolved he wanted to protect me as much as I did when he was a Shinx." She then released her hand as she looked to Shai. "Ok Shai, let's use Flash to illuminate this dark cave."

Shai's tail then began to glow a bright light as it shined brightly around the cave. Jessie blocked some of the light as Mya smirked. "Bright huh?"

"Ya think?. Anyways while we're here, let's explore the cave." Jessie added.

"And here I thought you didn't want to come inside the cave in the first place." Mya said with a smirk, however Jessie pushed her forward. "LET'S GO WOMAN!"

As the ladies went through the cave, they saw wild pokemon and battled some, seeing some trainers and also battling them as well. Jessie had let Mimi battled with Shai and had gotten some battling experience from it as well. Also along the way pictures were taken for fun.

What seemed like forever, the two women had gotten to another turn in the cave. Mya sighed. "I wonder when we'll ever get out."

Jessie patted the brunette's shoulder. "No problem. As we went along Mimi was marking our trail with her ice beam so we won't be that much lost."

Mya smirked. "That's great." She then looked at her poketch. "It's already nightfall outside so we might as well head back." Jessie nodded but before turning around a pink blur ran and latched onto Mya's dress. The ladies looked down and saw that the blur was actually a little pink-haired girl, she looked up to the ladies showing a little smile.

"Hello there, Mira's my name and unfortunately I got lost in this creepy cave while looking for some pokemon. Mira's scared and can't get out, can you please help me?" The girl looked at Mya whom looked at Jessie, giving her a shrug of her shoulders Mya knelt down to Mira's eye level.

"Of course we can Mira, let's get out together." The pinkette hugged Mya as Jessie sighed and pointed the other way. "Let's go now ladies, before the cave pokemon comes for us."

The way out the cave wasn't an easy job however; the women kept on battling more trainers while Mira joined them in some and the ice that Mimi had made was melting. Luckily, the three girls made it out of the cave and was met by the light of the moon.

Mira jumped for joy. "YAY YAY Mira's out of the cave."

Mya and Jessie smiled as the girl went and hugged their legs. " One day Mira wants to be strong as you two." She released their legs as she ran up the route. "Thanks for all of your help."

The two ladies looked in the direction Mira ran and at each other, they laughed a little and walked up the route, reaching Oreburgh city. They eventually stopped to the pokemon center to sleep for the night because the museum was closed.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the ladies set off bright and early for the museum. They entered and was in surprise as they saw displays of mining tools, some fossils and even a big slab of coal, as Mya observed more of the fossils Jessie went to the counter and gave in the Old Amber, she was then handed a thousand poke dollars and was confused until the lady said that it was from the Eterna museum.<p>

The magentette smiled and went to Mya, the two shared the money and exited the museum ready to hit the trail for Hearthome…until a group of miners walked passed them and was headed to the Mine fields. Jessie looked at the men walking past them and turned to Mya. "Mya, let's go see the Oreburgh Mine before we go, please?" The ebonette nodded as the women walked to the mine, it was open for the public to see and the two walked down inside the mine.

They walked inside the cave and explored inside, they watched the workers with their Machops do their jobs and also found some more items along the way. Walking out the mine, the ladies saw a group of people bringing in a new fossil, the workers were clapping as the others were bringing it out.

The women ran to the sight and looked at the skull fossil that they brought out. Soon they heard a voice from inside the mine. "ALRIGHT MEN, A JOB WELL DONE!" Mya and Jessie looked at the mine's entrance to see a man coming out with a towel in his hands wiping off some sweat, the two ladies had hearts in their eyes as they clutched one another's hands and blushed, watching him talk to some workers.

Out the mine came a peach skinned man with Cordovan hair and matching eyes, he was wearing a grey suit with yellow outlines, black and red boots, white gloves, a yellow hardhat and to top the look; he had on glasses. This man was the Oreburgh gym leader Roark, he saw the women pretending to look at the fossil and walked to them. The girls were shaking and at the same whispering to each other to talk to him, he then reached the two and smiled. "Hello ladies, I see that you were interested in that fossil over there."

The ladies nodded as Mya spoke up, still blushing. "Yes, my name is M-Mya and my f-friend is J-Jessie."

Jessie nodded as she spoke. "W-we came to drop off a f-fossil to the museum and d-decided to visit the m-mine."

Roark nodded as he pointed to the fossil. "Well if you ladies want to take a closer look at it you can." Mya nodded as she gestured to Jessie to come on as she went to see the rock. Jessie began to walk as well but Roark stopped her. "I know who you are, the woman from that organization Team Rocket correct?"

Jessie smirked and looked away. "I see you don't forget do you?"

"That, and Eterna's gym leader Gardenia messaged all the other gym leaders and elite four of your return, also about how you saved two pokemon from Team Galactic."

The magentette blushed a little as Roark looked at her. "I see you're doing well. The Floraoma contest was dazzling and continue to do well." He then walked away as Jessie stood there looking as his retreating figure and was blushing, until Mya popped up on her side and smirked.

"So I was seeing that you were talking to Roark…" Jessie blushed as Mya smirk grew wider. "What did he say? Come on tell me."

"H-he said that he saw the contest in Floraoma and to do my best in the other contests." She answered.

"Well I have an idea." Mya went inside her bag and took out a camera, she then gripped Jessie's arm and ran towards Roark. "Roark! Let's take a picture near the fossil you just dug up!"

Walking up Route 207, Mya smirked widely as Jessie was furiously blushing at the picture that was taken; the picture was the three including the workers at the new fossil smiling and some fist pumped, however the actual focus on the picture was Roark's arms were around Mya's and Jessie's arms. The two were blushing like crazy but Jessie's own was much more visible than Mya's, there were also more pictures that were taken with just Jessie and Roark as the magentette snatched the camera from Mya and turned it off.

The ebonette laughed. "They are all sssooo going in your album once we get to Hearthome."

"Oh whatever Mya." Jessie replied with a scowl. "Just enjoy that happiness for now, when I will win the Hearthome ribbon we'll see who will have the last laugh."

* * *

><p>Soon the women had reached Mt Coronet. They walked inside through the entrance and passed some lakes.<p>

"Rocks are all around here Jess, also some of them are pokemon. Watch you step." Mya warned Jessie as she walked up a flight of rocky stairs.

Jessie scoffed. "Oh please Mya, I don't need anybody to tell me to be careful walking over some useless roc-" She couldn't finish her sentence because her shoe got caught between two rocks and she slipped down the stairs, she almost fell into one of the lakes but Mya caught her in time before she went in head first. The magentette turned around to a emotionless Mya and sheepishly laughed.

"Well, I guess I need to be more cautious cause I'm wearing heels right?"

Shaking her head, Mya pulled Jessie up and frowned. "Yes, yes you should."

Jessie sighed and smiled. "Oh well let's get go- AAAAHHHH!" Soon then, a Feebas jumped form the lake and hitched onto Jessie by her hair. She flailed her arms and tried to shake off the pokemon, while Mya still in her emotionless state pointed her Light green pokedex at the pokemon.

"_**Feebas, the Fish Pokemon. It's a shabby and ugly pokemon, however, it is very hardy and can survive on little water. It eats anything so it can even live on polluted streams and lakes. No one pays attention to it."**_

Mya lowered her pokedex as she kept on watching Jessie fighting with the Feebas, she then grabbed a pokeball and tapped the fish on its head, making it disappear inside it, the ball glowed three times before stopping, signaling the catch.

Jessie frantically searched for her mirror and brush and started brushing her hair while looking mad. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT UGLY SEA RAT BIT ON MY HAIR!"

"Maybe it thought of your hair as food." Mya replied as she walked along.

"Also I can't believe you caught the thing, I mean don't tell me your going to use it in the contest coming up."

"Maybe I will, Maybe I won't. We'll never know."

The magentette frowned and caught up to her traveling companion whom both walked out of the exit and into route 208. Jessie looked forward and saw the gate, she then pointed to it. "I see the gate to Hearthome, and the sun's still up. We can make record timing for reaching another city."

"I guess, but why don't we stop for a bit. I'm a little hungry." Mya said as she held up two wrapped boxes of food. Jessie smiled and the two sat near a little waterfall with all of their pokemon out of the pokeballs and were playing with one another.

Mya sat with her newly caught Feebas and smiled as she smoothed out its scales lovingly. "Well a catch is a catch right?" Jessie asked her while eating a sandwich, Mya nodded as she looked at the fish pokemon. "Yea, and from now on Mila and I will get to the top of the coordinator's pyramid, right Mila?" The pokemon happily jumped out of the water, did a back flip and returned in.

The two women laughed it off until they heard little cries of their pokemon from afar; Aqua and Mya's Grotle ran to the two looking like something happened. The women ran with the pokemon to wherever they were taking them to see a few of their other pokemon wounded and tired, a group of Sevipers were surrounding them and a group of Zangoose stood in front of the Sevipers, Jessie pointed her pokedex at a Zangoose.

"_**Zangoose, the Cat Ferret pokemon. It has feuded with Seviper for many reasons and years. Its sharp claws are its biggest weapon and tears up its foes."**_

A few of the Zangooses claws extracted themselves from the paws and rushed over to the group of Sevipers, slashing them in the process. Jessie's Seviper was next to her but seeing this happening to its fellow pokemon made its if-existing-blood boil. It slithered itself in front of the battlefield as Jessie hesitated for it to battle but Seviper looked at her and then to the fallen pokemon around them, she watched as Mya and her Grotle carried the wounded pokemon to safety and then back to the front.

"Alright Seviper, let's get this show on the road." Jessie looked at her Piplup by her side. "Aqua, you help Mya tend to the others."

"Lup!" (OK!)

The magentette and Seviper looked at the sinister looking Zangooses as she frowned. "Alright Seviper, let's use Haze!" Seviper opened its mouth and a black smoke emerged from it, leaving the Zangooses coughing and blinded from seeing it.

"Now use Wrap to grab all of them!" Seviper lunged forward and grabbed all of the pokemon in one go. They all counter attacked with a bit, Seviper flinched but didn't let go of them as he looked to Jessie for another command.

Jessie hesitated at first but then smirked. "Ok Seviper, let's use a Night Shade-Poison Tail combination!"

Seviper's tail became a glowing purple as he slashed all of the Zangooses with it, he then released them as he performed his Night Shade attack and sent the Zangooses flying off into the trees and far away from the group. Seviper stood tall until it stumbled, Jessie caught him before he could fall, she them hugged him. "I knew you were strong, thanks Seviper." The pokemon purred under Jessie's touch and smiled.

After treating all of the pokemon, including the group of Sevipers, Mya stood up and began treating Jessie's Seviper. "We saw everything, Seviper you were great out there."

Jessie nodded. "Yep, that's my Seviper." She laughed as she nuzzled her snake pokemon to her face.

After Mya was finished with her treatment, Seviper slithered over to the other Sevipers and started a conversation with them. Jessie looked at how her Seviper was acting like a pack leader to the others, she also could see the happiness and determination inside his eyes, she smiled.

When the group of Sevipers were leaving to go back to their homes, the other pokemon waved goodbye to them, however Seviper was sad seeing them go. Jessie saw this and patted his head. "Your sad aren't you?" He nodded his head as Jessie hugged the snake pokemon and plastered on a sad smile.

"You know…you can go off with them of you want." Hearing the comment, Mya and the others looked at Jessie as she released her grip on Seviper, he was looking at his owner in shock and then to the group of Sevipers. Turning his head back to Jessie, he saw that a tear was falling from her eye, she then bent to his eye level. "You are born to be a leader, I won't let my dreams come in the way of you being what you were born to be." Seviper nodded as Jessie held out Seviper's pokeball and a blue light enveloped Seviper marking his freedom.

She hugged Seviper and gave him a kiss on the head before walking back to the group, Seviper looked to Jessie before slithering to the group of snakes whom was cheering happily. As they disappeared into the forest, Seviper looked back to Jessie whom smiled and blown a kiss to him, he smiled and cried out Jessie's name as he went into the forest.

Recalling their pokemon into their balls, Jessie had on a sad smile. Mya then walked to her and hugged her. "You did the right thing."

"Yeah, I guess, but I just lost a good friend."

"Another reason to make a new one right?" Mya smiled as Jessie smiled as well.

The two then walked inside the gate before Mya stopped. "Before I forget." She then pulled out her camera and shown Jessie a picture; it was a picture of her and Seviper in a lovingly embrace with the mist of the waterfalls coming into the picture. Jessie smiled. "Thanks Mya, now let's get to Hearthome so I can beat you in the next contest."

Mya smirked as she walked ahead. "Oh please, I know you're a little sad, but that won't stop me from winning my ribbon."

The two women laughed as they passed through the gate and into Hearthome City.

* * *

><p><strong>Mya: Aww that was so sad.<strong>

**Me: I know right, anyways the readers know what to do at this point?**

**Ash: What? Go on to another story and read them?**

**Me and Dawn: *facepalm***

**Hilda: Can someone be so dense?"**

**Lyra: As dense as the Ilex forest.**

**Mya: REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Ash: Ooohhh so that's what they have to do.**

**Everyone: *sigh***


	8. Hearthome Highlights

**Me: Ok I'n not gonna lie to you, my loyal readers...I had like MAJOR writers block when I was writing this but I eventually finished it and posted it, but it's kinda lazy-ish like so please don't punish me...Iris, disclaimer.**

**Iris: lunarprincess21 doesn't own Pokemon and never will. If she did, then Leaf would have been in the anime and would be kicking Gary's butt.**

**Gary: HEY!**

* * *

><p>The streets of Hearthome were busy and moving at a constant pace as Jessie and Mya took in the sight of the city. First they went to a Pokemon Center where they healed their pokemon. During that time the two women were sitting down on some chairs.<p>

Jessie stretched her hands in the air. "Finally in Hearthome, soon that contest ribbon will be mine."

"Mhm, you know Jess, overconfidence will not get you nowhere." Mya replied while looking in her contest booklet. Jessie saw her reading and leaned closer.; it was about Double Performances.

"Why are you reading about Double Performances Mya?"

"Don't tell me you do not know-" Jessie plastered a frown as Mya sighed. "Hearthome City contests have Double Performances, the same as the Grand Festival."

The magentette was in thought; she remembered the time she was in a previous Hearthome contest and how she performed her double appeal, but now since she has a whole new team and had previously released her Seviper , her strategy had to be rethought.

"Jess, you alright?" Mya asked as she poked the woman's cheek. In response, Jessie stood up and fist pumped.

"Alright, I will get a new strategy going up and running so I can win the Hearthome ribbon!" She shouted as everyone in the center looked at her, Mya had a sweatdrop on her forehead as she chucked sheepishly.

"O…K..then. While you do that, I'll just pick up the pokemon from Nurse Joy." The brunette then hurried to the counter as Jessie placed her arm down and casually walked outside the center, she then bumped into a person.

"Hey blind zubat, watch where you're go-" The magentette then hesitated as she looked at the owner's head full of midnight blue locks, she then smirked and crossed her arms. "So we meet again huh?"

The bluenair smirked and flicked his hair. "It seems so. The blind zubat was heading inside the center until he bumped into a wild Glameow that herself wasn't looking where she was headed."

Jessie growled and then smirked. "So, how have you been Adrian?"

"Good so far, I suppose you're here because of what I'm here for."

"The contest is in two days, that reminds me; how many ribbons you have now?"

Adrian held up his red ribbon holder and clicked it open, revealing a ribbon on the bottom right side; it was light green with white around the edges and a gold upside down triangle plate with the three sticks pointing up the top and a red jewel in the middle. "The ribbon I'm winning soon will make it number 2."

The magentette's smirk grew even wider as she laughed. "You? Winning the ribbon? Oh please, not while I'm in the contestant circle."

Adrian flicked his hair. " And that is what makes the contest more easy for me to win."

The magentette was ready to pounce at the blunair until Mya walked out of the center. "Jess, here's Aqua and your other poke balls." She then looked at Adrian and raised an eyebrow. "Who's this Jess?" As Jessie was about to introduce Adrian, he sped to Mya and held out her hand. The magentette then bursted in flames as she glared at the man.

"Hiroshima Adrian, my Amazon Princess. May I ask what's your name?"

Mya placed on a straight face as she replied. "Shizuka Myabella, Mya for short." Her eyes then widened. "Wait, you're that Adrian that won the Majolica contest a few days ago, right?"

Adrian smirked. "The one and only, and if I may continue, your that Mya whom won the Gerbera Contest right?"

The Amazon woman nodded as she released the man's grip on her hand. "I was just going to ask Jessie to come with me to sign up for the contest coming up, you want to tag along?"

"Sure." The blunair then walked next to the still glaring and still on fire Jessie as he took a bottle of water from his bag and poured it over her, extinguishing the flames and drenching her with water. He then gripped her arm and pulled her alongside him as Mya walked ahead.

* * *

><p>"Done." Jessie just finished registering as she gave the paper to the receptionist and walked to her two rivals. "I'm finished, so what do you two want to do?"<p>

Mya and Adrian looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "I wasn't going to train until tomorrow." Mya said, Adrian nodded in reply as Jessie sighed and walked out the contest hall. She looked up to the sky and sighed again as she started walking another direction.

.

.

**"STOP THAT POKEMON!" **

That yelling was heard around the hall as Jessie turned around to fall backwards, head first on the ground. She groaned as she opened her eyes to see brown fur and onyx eyes looking down at her, the pokemon smiled as it licked Jessie's cheek. Mya and Adrian ran out the hall to see the scene before them and laughed a little, the magentette glared at the two persons. "It's not funny!" She then sat up with the pokemon in her lap as all three coordinators saw a blonde woman running in their direction; her hair was in a high ponytail and was wearing an orange tank top with blue jeans shorts. The woman stopped in front of Jessie and tried to catch her breath.

"I'm *huff* sorry that *huff* he jumped on you. *huff*"

"So this pokemon's yours?" Adrian asked the woman.

She shook her head as she stood up. "No, I'm giving them away." The blonde then started to walk away, then looked back. "Come along." Mya helped Jessie up as they and Adrian followed the woman, with the brown pokemon in Jessie's arms.

The blonde directed the trio to her home which was right next to the Pokemon Center, she gestured her guests to sit in the available seats next to a computer in where she sat in another chair next to it. She then smirked.

"My name is Bebe Mizuki, I'n the Administrator of the Pokemon Storage Systems here in Sinnoh."

The group looked at her in awe as she continued. "My good friend Hayley owns a ranch on Johto, they had a lot of Eevee eggs and when they hatched, she had an adoption fair. However three Eevees were not adopted by the end of the day, I decided to take them in case any trainers over here in Sinnoh would want to have one but just a while ago after I received them, that little one right there-" Bebe pointed to the Eevee in Jessie's arms. "-sprinted away from me and bumped right into you."

After processing all of the information given, Mya looked up. "So what you're saying is that this Eevee and two others doesn't have any homes to go to?"

"Not now at the moment."

Jessie and Mya looked at each other as Adrian closed his eyes. "Fine, we'll take them." The two women almost had whiplash as they turned to look at Adrian whom opened his ruby eyes and looked at them. "Can you see how calm that Eevee is in your arms Jessie?"

The magentette looked down to the sleeping pokemon as Mya blushed a little. "It would be nice for them to have a loving trainer to take care of them."

Bebe jumped as she clapped her hands. "That's grreat, I'll get the other two." She then rushed into another room. Jessie pointed her pokedex at the Eevee.

"_**Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon. A rare Pokémon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms. Because its genetic makeup is irregular, it quickly changes its form due to a variety of causes."**_

The blonde then returned with two Eevees in her arms as she gave each one to both Mya and Adrian, she also gave them the pokemon's poke balls.

* * *

><p>Later on in the day, the three were in a room by the Pokemon Center as they watched their Eevees play with each other. Jessie was fumbling around her pokedex for information pertaining to Eevees as Mya brushed her Luxio's fur and Adrian was reading his Contest booklet.<p>

"So, what info are you getting Jess?" Mya looked at the magentette.

"So far; Eevees are evolution pokemon which adapt to any kind of climate and environment they are in. They are rare and live near cities and towns, they are normal pokemon and mostly have a naïve personality. Their evolutions are: Vaporeon when exposed to a Water Stone, Flareon when exposed to a Fire Stone, Jolteon when exposed to a Thunderstone, Leafeon when touched by a Mossy Rock, Glaceon when touched by an Icy Rock, Espeon when leveled up by happiness during the day, and Umbreon when leveled up by happiness in the night."

Adrian bookmarked his page and looked towards the two women. "So Eevee has a lot of evolution stages but which one would be right for us?"

Jessie laid on her stomach across the white carpeted floor as she looked at the three identical pokemon; Jessie's Eevee had a red ribbon on its left ear, Mya's Eevee had a blue ribbon on its right ear and Adrian's Eevee had a green ribbon on its tail.

Mya was smoothing out her Luxio's fur as she then had an idea. "Hey, we each have different starter pokemon right?" The two nodded. "Right, so for our Eevee's evolution, how about we evolve them to the type that our starters are weak against?"

The idea made both Adrian and Jessie raised their eyebrows, Adrian then smirked. "It's a good idea; since I have a Fire starter, my Eevee can evolve into a Vaporeon."

The brunette nodded as she looked to the playing pokemon. "Yea, and since I have a grass type, I can evolve my own either to a Glaceon or a Flareon."

"And since my starter is a water type, I can evolve mine into a Leafeon." Jessie finished.

"Good." Mya then got up from the couch and picked up her Eevee. "I'll name you…'Flannery', since you're a girl."

Jessie then stretched her arms for her Eevee to run into. "You look masculine to me, you're a boy right?" It nodded as the magentette smiled. "I'll name you 'Len'."

Adrian smirked as he picked up his Eevee. "I have a feeling you're a girl right?" The pokemon smiled as he hugged her. "Valerie."

* * *

><p>The next day the three didn't see each other as they were each training their pokemon for the contest the next day, each were training their hardest and each vowed to win the contest.<p>

* * *

><p>"The elegance of grace, the posture of poise, the nature of beauty id all wrapped up in one here today. WELCOME TO THIS YEARS HEARTHOME CITY CONTEST!"<p>

The audience cheered as Marian ran on stage. "Welcome everyone, I'm Marian, your trusted MC for this contest. **ARE YOU READY FOR SOME ACTION?**" The crowd cheered again as Marian held up a ribbon; it was light purple with three vertical lines going through the bottom of the fabric, the gold plate was a diamond with a gold crown on top and a red jewel in the middle of the crown.

"THIS IS THE LOVELY HEARTHOME RIBBON, THE LUCKY WINNING COORDINATOR WILL TAKE THIS HOME WITH THEM AND ADD THIS TO THE OTHER FOUR HE OR SHE WILL HAVE TO COLLECT IN ORDER TO ENTER INTO THE GRAND FESTIVAL!"

In the back, all the contestants were in the waiting room watching the screen. However, Jessie and Mya were in the dressing room; Jessie had on her Lavender dress with a deep purple jacket, waist band and ribbon with white heeled closed-up shoes and white wrist length gloves. Her hair was in a curly ponytail but her white rose wasn't present.

"Let's go Mya, we haven't got all day!" Jessie yelled as she looked onto the TV screen to see the first competitor on stage.

"Almost done! But I still don't know why you had bought me this dress!" Mya shouted from the bathroom.

Jessie smirked and leaned near the door. "You're seriously asking me that question?, the reason is because of what you had done for me on our way over here. I haven't had a good friend whom comforted me and also treats me like an equal before. It's the least I can do for you."

She then heard the door unlock as she stepped back. Mya emerged from the bathroom in a strapless, pale blue, ankle long dress, its slit started from her right mid thigh and she also wore her white heeled shoes and a white jacket that was unique; her right sleeve was long and flared out at the beginning of the wrist and the left sleeve stopped to her elbow. Her hair was also redone as well; her upper hair was pinned in a ponytail in the back and held by one of her pokeball clips and the lower hair was hanging down over her back, her crimped fringe still remained.

Mya smiled and hugged Jessie. "Your welcome Jess, I'm glad I could have been of help." Jessie was in shock that the independent Mya was hugging her but she gently hugged back.

"Now here's contestant number 10, ADRIAN!" The two women broke their embrace and looked onto the screen in their room. The curtain parted and Adrian stood with a smirk on his face, he also had another attire for the contest but the only difference was that he didn't had a vest on but a long sleeved jacket that stopped mid thigh and white cuffs on the jacket.

He held two pokeballs in his hands. "GABITE AND CHIM! LET'S GET THE SHOW STARTED!" The pokeball capsules each had on star seals as the pokemon emerged from their balls, soon a Monferno smiled and jumped on Gabite's back and flew around the hall with the stars following Gabite.

"Gabite, Aerial Ace!" Gabite flew up high and then dive straight for then ground as everyone watched in suspense. "Dragon breath." Gabite then opened its mouth as a green gas was thrown to the ground "Chim, jump down and use fire spin!" The fire monkey jumped down inside the dragon breath and spun himself around created a vortex of fire which was inside the green gas, the mixture of attacks caused a big like blue geyser in the hall. "Let's end this, Gabite, Stone edge!" Gabite then summoned many rocks which it threw and planted itself around the blue geyser. "Now dive in!" The dragon pokemon dived inside as everyone looked. "Chim, let's finish with Swift!" Soon yellow stars emerged from the geyser and then it exploded producing the yellow stars to mix with the blue color, resulting in a shower of green stars floating down as Gabite and Monferno stood inside the stone edge circle posing as to signal the end of the appeal. The crowd cheered as Mya smirked and Jessie pouted.

"Blue haired showoff." Jessie said as Adrian exited the stage.

Mya laughed and turned to Jessie. "We might as well get out to the front Jess."

* * *

><p>Walking to the main room, the two ladies saw Adrian coming from the hallway smirking. "Well ladies, how do you like the performance?"<p>

"It was great Adrian." Mya replied. "As usual, you always leave your audience in suspense."

Jessie nodded. "It was good…I guess." Adrian and Jessie went inside the waiting room and watched the monitor as they saw another coordinator just exiting the stage, Marian then re-entered the screen, the sea stage then opened from the bottom.

"_Now, here's our twelfth contestant; MYABELLA!" _The curtain opened as Mya came from the back, by then a lot of wolf whistles and both male and female cheers were coming from the audience. Jessie and Adrian had a sweat drop fall from their heads as they looked on the screen. Mya held up her two poke balls in which one had a bubble seal and another had a pink petal seal.

"Gary and Mila…CURTAIN UP!" She threw the pokeballs to release her Grotle whom stood on the stage and her Feebas whom dived into the sea stage below.

"Mila, Bubble around Gary." Feebas blew a bunch of bubbles that circled around the turtle pokemon, Mya pointed a finger at the bubbles. " Gary, magical leaf." The Grotle released an array of colorful petals towards the bubbles and it immediately made contact as the bubbles exploded and made sparkles around the colorful leaves, and also around the pokemon showing its sheen.

"She's showing how well she is grooming her Grotle." Adrian said as he continued to watch.

"Mila, swim around the stage. Gary use Energy Ball as Mila swims." Mila swam around in a pattern as Gary released the green orbs, they collided with the water and sank down illuminating the fish's path. When she stopped, the sea stage had a big green musical note in the middle, the audience and judges clapped as Mya closed her eyes.

"Mila, use bounce." The fish pokemon jumped high into the air. "Gary, into the water and use Petal Dance." He went inside the water and released hundreds of pink petals around the stage, Mya looked up. "Mila, a spinning Water gun please." Mila spun around while using Water gun and created a fountain that circled around the stage. The audience clapped as Mya smirked a little, she then took off her shoes and walked towards her Grotle, she then hopped from the stage and landed gracefully on Gary's back and sat near one of his bushes that had an acorn in it.

Mya held up her arms as she caught her landing Feebas and patted her Grotle's head. "Aromatherapy if you please." A pink fragrance emitted from Gary's bushes and had expanded around the stage, the audience was in awe as the little water droplets from the water gun fountain fell like a light rain and made the scene before them look so romantic-like, they stood and clapped as Mya waved to them from her swimming Grotle.

From backstage, Jessie eyebrow twitched. "She's gotten better…" She hissed at the screen which showed Mya.

"Very. It was a beautiful performance showing off the capabilities of both a Grass type and a Water type." Adrian commented.

* * *

><p>After two more coordinators did their appeals, it was time for the last contestant. Jessie stood behind the curtain holding her two poke balls. <em>"Both Mya and Adrian appeals were beautiful…" <em>She then kissed the poke balls and placed on a smirk. "But we'll show them what cute is all about." The curtain opened as Jessie ran on stage. She threw the poke balls in the air. "Aqua and Mimi, STAGETIME!" Pink hearts were scattered around as a Piplup and a Buneary emerged and both landed gracefully with a bow. The crowd "ooed" as they watched.

"Mimi, Ice Beam over the stage." Mimi bounced around the stage smiling and using her ice beam to cover the stage with ice. The judges were enticed with Mimi cuteness. "Aqua, charge up a Water Pulse." A blue sphere was in the penguin's flippers as it began to grew more and more, Jessie then pointed to the air. "Launch!" The water pulse fired as the blue sphere was in the air and a trail of water was behind it.

"Mimi, Blizzard." The Buneary fired a powerful blizzard that collided with the Water Pulse to make a tall column with a blue sphere on the top and a spiral tail coming down. The audience clapped as the two pokemon skated around the column and then stopped, the hall was in silence as background music began to play. Jessie then pulled out a silver flute and began to play a tune, the pokemon then figure skated around the stage gracefully for a couple of seconds until they partnered up and skated together around and under the column and also around the stage, every person in the audience and the judges had a smile on their face as they saw the two pokemon danced.

Soon Jessie snapped her fingers quickly but loudly; Aqua then released a bubble beam and Mimi shot an Ice Beam which collided with the bubbles to make them freeze, the scene was breathtaking as the audience saw a winter wonderland right before them. When the music finished, the two pokemon came to a stop. The frozen bubbles were still in the air as Jessie pointed up. "Aqua, Spin Peck and Mimi, Spin Dizzy Punch." Aqua and Mimi both bounced into the air, each of their attacks colliding with the frozen bubbles sending showers of sparkles around the stage, they then landed on top of their Ice Column as they slid down the spiral tail; Aqua jumped off first and landed catching Mimi and posed with her as their appeal ended. The audience clapped and cheered for the two pokemon as Jessie sighed and looked at the two with a smile.

In the back, Mya, Adrian and the other contestants clapped at the appeal they saw. "That was the most cutest thing I had ever seen." Adrian commented, he then smiled. "It was like the two is an actual couple."

"The appeal was lovely." Mya added, she then stopped clapping and looked away. "Despite the fact that they're both **girls.**" Upon hearing that, Adrian did a little anime fall. Jessie returned inside the waiting room and walked to the two whom smiled at the magentette.

"That appeal was very beautiful Jess." Mya said, Adrian nodded in reply.

"It was something I came up with, nothing much really." Jessie replied as they looked on the screen where Marian announced the eight coordinators moving to the second round. The trio crossed their fingers as they saw each one's picture on the screen. Jessie and Adrian cheered as Mya smirked. The brunette then held out her hand to the two, they looked confused until Mya smiled.

"One of us is winning that ribbon, let's fight until the end." She said as Adrian and Jessie placed their hands above hers.

* * *

><p>Later on in the night, Jessie and Mya were in their room at the Pokemon Center. Jessie was feeding both Aqua and Mimi as Mya looked outside form the window, she then sighed.<p>

"Today was fun wasn't it Jess?"

"It sure was." She replied, brushing Mimi's fur. "However, I'm sad that I didn't won."

"I should be saying that, when we got to the top four, you beaten and me and went on to battle against Adrian in the final. That battle was so intense, I couldn't keep my eyes off of it."

Jessie blushed and laughed a little. "Well, both Mimi and Aqua was determined to win that ribbon for us, they placed their all into that battle."

The brunette nodded. "Yea, Adrian did well overall. I talked to him after the contest and he said that he's going to stay in Hearthome tomorrow, so I was thinking we all could hang out, what do you say Jess?"

Jessie stopped brushing and looked to Mya, she then smirked. "Sure, I don't mind staying an extra day."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Zzzzzz...<strong>

**Skyla: *sigh* The music Jessie was playing was one of the music tracks from the Sailor Moon anime, .com/watch?v=EpY-croTHS0&feature=BFa&list=ULA7XkzQdt4m8. The first song.**

**Cress: Read and Review please.**

**Ash: *next to me* Zzzzzzz**

**Dawn: * face palm***


	9. Hearthome Highlights II

**_Merry belated Christmas my readers, I finally got this chapter up and going. However with a computer-hogging sibling, it took me a long time to finish it..I can't even watch anime around some decent times :'(_**

**_Sorry the chapter's kind of short but if you have any complaints, PM me...anyways on with the story!_**

* * *

><p>"Come on Jess, it's this way."<p>

"You don't have to drag me all the way there you know Mya. I can walk my own self Thank You."

Mya kept on pulling Jessie to an unknown location in Hearthome, she was getting more and more frustrated as time went by but then Mya released her grip. "We're here."

Jessie looked up to see a gate that had a Psyduck, Torchic and Drifloon pictures on the top, the magentette raised an eyebrow. "What is this place?"

The amazon didn't answer as she went ahead, growling in impatience Jessie followed to only be stopped by the amazing site in front of her. They were people walking around with their Pokémon sporting happy smiles, old looking stone buildings were placed all around the spacious location and in the middle was a massive lake with a bridge hovering over it.

Jessie looked over and raised an eyebrow. _"I don't remember this place the last time I'd been here..."_

"Welcome to Amity Square Jess." Mya pulled the magentette to a receptionist counter. "This place was just built over a year ago and it's been known for a peaceful ground where trainers and their pokemon can come and relax."

Then in a sudden, two flowers were placed in front of the women's face; a blue one in Mya's and white in Jessie's. "The two loveliest madiens have been brought to me by the gods, I must thank them."

The two women rolled their eyes as they took the flowers and smelt them.

"Please Adrian, don't hold your breath." Mya replied as she placed her flower in the middle of her hair ribbon. Jessie also smirked as she positioned the white rose on her ear.

"Although they're very lovely, it's like the one you gave me back in Floraroma to-"Jessie immediately covered her mouth and blushed as Mya raised her eyebrow.

"Back in Floraroma?" The amazon then looked to Adrian whom just flicked his hair and went along his way. Mya then turned back to Jessie whom sped up to keep with Adrian's pace; she just smirked and went along."

The three took out all of their Pokémon for them to relax and catch some well needed fresh air; the water types swam around the huge lake, some were eating berries off the trees and the rest were either napping or conversing in a group.

Meanwhile, the three coordinators were looking at one of the stone buildings. Jessie poked her head inside and looked around only to find a blue glowing circle in the ground. "Um guys, I see a weird circle in here. What's it for?"

In response, Mya pushed Jessie on the circle for her to be enveloped in a bright light, she then disappeared. "You know, a simple 'Teleportation' response would be better." Adrian spoke while crossing his arms.

"Yep I know, but that was much more fun."

"How long do you think she'll realize that it teleported her?"

A shrill scream came from the other side of the square; it was the magentette whipping her head back and forth wondering how she appeared in the location.

The other two coordinators laughed as Jessie started turning red, she ran back inside the rock castle as she appeared before the two and started to chase them around the garden. Throughout the morning and half of the afternoon; some pictures were taken, berries and flowers were found and everyone caught a little nap under the trees together. Into the late afternoon, the coordinators recalled their respective Pokémons and exited Amity square.

Adrian leading the two ladies, turned to meet their gazes. "I don't know how you two are feeling now, but I'm a little hungry."

As on cue, Jessie's stomach growled, she blushed heavily as the other two smirked. "W-well we can s-stop by a restaurant to grab a bite, I guess" The magentette squeaked as she walked past the bluenair to a nearby café, Mya covered her mouth from laughing to loud as she and Adrian walked along.

* * *

><p>Grabbing a table the three held up their menus and looked at them. Jessie was the first to start up a conversation. "Sooo~, after today where you guys are going?'<p>

Adrian placed his menu down and flicked his hair. "I'm going to stay in Hearthome for a little longer and explore more."

Mya also placed her menu down and looked to the two sitting across from her. "Well I'm heading out in the morning and setting out for Pastoria City. How about you Jess?"

As the brunette asked the question to her, a wave of loneliness crashed on Jessie very hard. She realized that after tomorrow, the three of them will be separated and she will be alone again. Coming out of her trance, she just smiled. "Wherever the wind and my Pokémon take me."

"That's the spirit Jessiebelle." Adrian said while talking to the waitress.

Upon hearing that name Jessie turned red and remembered the psyco female of a so-called-fiancé James had in the past, she shook her head and ordered her food. She then smirked and looked outside through the window. "Well since I got a new nickname from you Adrian, in celebration of it you're going to pay for our halves of the food, Right Mya?"

Looking scared, Adrian shook his head as Mya laughed and nodded. "Yep, a good way to treat two lovely ladies right?"

During the time in the café, the trio got to know each other a little more and also creating somewhat of a friendly bond instead of a rival-like one.

* * *

><p>Soon, night fell as they exited the café and into the Pokémon center. Jessie printed out the pictures that were taken and placed them into her album; Adrian looked at the book as Mya looked outside at the blue moon. The blunair glanced over the set of pictures taken at Orehburgh City and smirked a little, but then frowned. The picture of Jessie blushing as the city's gym leader's arm was around her shoulder turned his face a little red and unknowingly gripped the book very hard.<p>

The amazon female seeing this just smiled a little and chuckled softly. Meanwhile Jessie was cleaning off the berries their Pokémon found in Amity Square, she looked at Adrian and Mya with soft eyes and sighed quietly.

"_I guess good things don't really last forever." _ She then shook her head. _"No! They're my rivals and they want what I want so I can't be too attached to them." _

The magentette kept that on her mind throughout the whole night until morning.

Soon then the sun rose and the two ladies prepared their bags, exiting the center, they felt a cool wind brush past them and they all shivered.

"Winter is really kicking in. It's soon time for some winter gear." Mya said as she looked at a digital projection of a map on her poketch. "Well I'm headed down route 212. Gotta get to Pastoria before snow starts to fall." Waving to a smiling Adrian and a sad looking Jessie, the brunette walked through the gate.

Jessie sighed as Adrian swung an arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry you'll see her again. I'm sure of it." He then pointed to a gate on the opposite side of town. "Now I think it's time for you to get going as well."

The magentette nodded slowly as she took a step, but then shot her head up and looked back to the blunair. "Don't get too cocky because you beaten Mya and me in the contest and got the ribbon, next time you won't be so lucky."

Smirking, Adrian leaned to her ear and whispered _"Then bring your game face the next time we meet."_

That caused Jessie to blush slightly, she then nodded and ran to the gate leading to route 209.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading and review please, they make me happy. Happy New Year 2013!<em>**


	10. Taken Away

_**Happy New Years readers! May the upcoming year be blessed for everyone. If I owned Pokemon, then they would be a story arc about them actually going to high school..DISCLAIMER PLEASE!**_

_**Mya: As she said, lp21 doesn't own Pokemon; just me and Adrian.**_

_**Adrian: *scoffs***_

* * *

><p>Clouds began to form over the shining sun on Route 209, the coolness of the clouds' shadows made the travelers more at ease to walk about, especially our favorite magenta-haired coordinator. She was currently sitting on one of the over-water bridges with her feet in the pond, reading a contest booklet. Her pokémon were currently out of their balls and relaxing in the cool air; Aqua, Mimi and Len were in the water playing, Yanmega and Alice were taking a nap beside their trainer and Kaze was floating around in the air, enjoying the wind.<p>

"So the next contest is in Solaceon Town." The coordinator said out loud as she checked her digital map on her poketch. "And it's just at the end of this route! Excellent."

Reaching inside her white bag she pulled out her ribbon case and clicked it open; the orange Floraroma ribbon shined beautifully in the returning sunlight. The magentette sighed and closed the case; both Yanmega and Alice looked up at her, the three pokémon in the water also stopped and gazed at their trainer as well.

Placing a smile on her face, she pats the two pokémon's heads. "Don't worry about me guys, we're going to win the Solaceon contest and add that ribbon to our collection." All the pokémon cheered for joy as the coordinator stood up and placed a hand on her hip. "We won't lose to either Adrian or Mya, so it's now time for some special training." Jessie looked up in the air to spot her ghost pokémon. "Kaze, you ready to win us this ribbon?" The balloon pokémon twirled in the air as the other pokémon cheered, Jessie smiled and then begun the training with not just the ghost pokémon but with the others as well.

After a long session of hard work, the pokémon were returned to their balls as Jessie continued to walk throughout the route; meeting trainers, battling them and taking the prize money. The former criminal had a huge smile on her face as she felt her wallet gaining weight; she then crossed another bridge as she saw an old stone tower.

Curious, she walked to it and inspected the stone tower. She then spotted an inscription on the tower however it was too hard to read. Shrugging her shoulders, Jessie spun on her heel to leave until she felt something hard hit her head from the sky.

Looking in the sky, she saw a Starly flew by and silently cursed at it. "I wonder what this is." She bent down to see a brown rock that was cracked in the middle and had two dots on the side. "Hmm, I think I remember what this is….an Odd Keystone right?" The magentette then looked to the stone tower and thought of something, she then walked to the tower and placed the keystone where the inscription was and tried to re-read it.

"This is the hallowed tower that was built over 500 years ago" Jessie read the sentence out loud and then pouted. "Well that was a waste of my time."

Soon she begun to hear a distant noise as the clouds began to cover the sky again. "Is…is that crying I hear?" Jessie asked herself as she looked at the tower. It began shaking so violently and something green and purple was oozing out the top. Jessie stumbled back as she was frightened over what she saw.

A green and purple-like vortex with a zigzag-liked mouth and crescent-liked eyes emerged from the tower, the keystone began floating in the air under the vortex-like pokémon as it gave Jessie a sinister look and roared out scaring all the other travelers. A dark purple sphere was formed by the pokémon's mouth and released onto the ground; the impact was so powerful that Jessie moved out the way in time before the attack would've hit her; however it made a huge crater on the ground.

Grey clouds were covering the sky as rain started to fall, the magenta-haired coordinator looked in terror as the pokémon glared a cold look in return. She pointed her pokedex at the unknown pokémon.

'_**Spiritomb; the Forbidden Pokémon. Its constant mischief and misdeeds resulted in it being bound to an Odd Keystone by a mysterious spell.'**_

Spiritomb then charged another purple ball that looked like a Shadow ball attack and fired it at Jessie; she dodged it but then crashed into a tree trunk, ripping her left sleeve. The rain made her hair cling into her neck and forehead; she was unable to move from her position as the Spiritomb levitated over to her and made a weird noise that sounded like laughing. It then charged yet another Shadow Ball as Jessie braced for the impact of the attack, however a bright blue light came out from her bracelet and a balloon pokémon floated in front of its trainer with a glare.

"Kaze!" Jessie shouted as the pokémon twirled into the air and released a purple-like wind around the other ghost pokémon. Spiritomb winced in pain as the Ominous Wind attack made contact but then endured the pain and released a Shadow Ball attack which hit point-blank sending the Drifloon flying to the ground.

The coordinator stood up and looked at her pokémon. "Kaze! Please endure the hit! I know you can!" The falling Drifloon regained its balance and flew upwards again, right above the Spritomb; Jessie smirked and stretched her arms. "Double Team!"

A circle of Drifloons were surrounding the Spiritomb as it tried to look for the real one, the coordinator then snapped her fingers. "Hex!" All the Drifloons, with their slinky arms covered in an ominous purple gas, charged at the Spritomb and landed a critical hit to the ghost pokémon. Jessie smirked as she looked at the smoke from the impact and her pokémon flying upwards looking down, however they saw a transparent purple fist coming from the smoke and landed a point-blank punch to the Drifloon; the attack was so powerful that it sent the pokémon crashing towards its trainer, pushing them both back until they were over a dirt pit.

Jessie looked down and gripped Kaze very close to her when another blue light emerged from her bracelet and then a blue light cloaked her and the ghost pokémon. Jessie looked to see her psychic pokémon Alice holding them above the pit with her psychic attack, and also binding the Spiritomb from moving. Alice moved her trainer to a level grounded area as she released them, Jessie thanked the psychic pokémon as she looked at the Spiritomb trying to break free from the attack, however upon further inspection, the ghost pokémon looked weak. _'Time to finish it off!'_

"Alice, psyshock!" Jessie commanded. The Ralts then unleashed her attack that landed a critical hit to the pokémon. It became so weak that it retreated back into the Odd Keystone; Jessie took this chance and pointed to the stone. "Alice, throw that thing so far away that it breaks or not meet civilization again." The psychic pokémon nodded as its eyes glowed blue, the keystone levitated and as the speed of light, it flew into the sky leaving a twinkle.

The coordinator sighed and collapsed onto the ground. "It's over…." She then realized she was holding her injured ghost pokémon and took a glimpse at him. He was motionless as Jessie gasped.

"Kaze?" She called out the pokémon's name waiting for a response but there was none. Jessie touched the pokémon's white fluff to feel it ice cold, she held the pokémon close to her chest as she felt tears flowing down her cheek added with the rain drops. "I'm sorry…..I'm so sorry…." Alice walked up to her trainer and touched her hands, Jessie lowered the motionless pokémon for Alice to see him, and the pokémon lowered her head as the coordinator looked to the sky. "I'm sorry Kaze."

* * *

><p>As minutes went by, the rain did not let up; Jessie sat on the wet ground, crying for her lost pokémon. A minute later she felt no more water being pelted down her head and neck; she looked up to see a black umbrella above her head. Turning her body, she saw a purple ball gown that had a yellow 'X' clip on the bottom right; the dress was complimented with a black fur jacket that covered the wearer's arms. Jessie looked at the female's face to remember that she was one of the gym leaders, Fantina.<p>

Fantina leaned and held Jessie's shoulder. "Come with me _mon ami_." She then helped Jessie up as the gym leader led her to a path covered by trees, the two ladies then arrived at the end of the path standing in front of a tall tower.

"Zes is where your Drifloon will be placed to rest _mon ami. _Ze Lost Tower." Fantina and Jessie both walked inside the tower as they saw some people there praying and placing flowers on gravestones. "Come _mon ami_, I will let the monarchs of the tower help you with ze burial." The ghost-type gym leader led the coordinator to the top of the tower where they were more people praying in gravestones.

Fantina went to two old ladies and curtsied at them. "Miss Amber and Miss Amie, Good afternoon."

The old ladies nodded as they looked in Jessie's direction and saw a motionless pokémon in her pale hands. One pointed to the soaked female. "So she wants a burial?"

"_Oui_ _Madame Amie._" The old ladies nodded as they prepared a burial place. An hour later, Jessie stood over a tombstone that had the inscription:

"_Kaze the Drifloon. Such a vibrant life was rudely taken. Valley Windworks to Route 209." _

'_I never felt such pain when I'm looking at this tombstone.' _The coordinator thought as she looked to her five pokémon whom were all crying in silence, she then removed her white flower from her hair and placed it on top of the tombstone. _'For all you have done Kaze….Thank you.' _ A tear escaped her eyes as she recalled her pokémon, thanked Fantina and the old ladies and left the tower.

* * *

><p>Walking up the route, she stumbled a little but regained her balance. Looking down, she saw a heel from her shoe was broken; also her white pants were covered in dirt and mud. Sighing, she touched her right sleeve which had a huge rip and continued to walk until she saw the lights of a town.<p>

"Solaceon town. I finally made it." Walking into the town, Jessie desperately tried to find a Pokémon center but couldn't find it; being weak, tired and depressed after what had happened moments before her arrival, the magentette suddenly collapsed and blacked out.

The last thing she saw was a glimpse of a pair of small feet running towards her and a color of green looking down at her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mya: Aww I'm so sorry. *pokes Adrian's face* Bet you wish you was there huh?"<strong>_

_**Adrian: *grips Mya's hand* Yes my amazon beauty, but I'm happy that I'm here with you and your beautiful eyes.**_

_**Mya: *coughs* corny *coughs* ANYWAYS! Thanks for reading and press that oh-so-popular button that is labelled 'Review'.**_


	11. Solaceon Findings

**Jessie: Alright new chapter! I'm surprised it's up now, with all the anime Luna's been watching the past week.**

**Luna: Hey! I'm finding awesome ones to watch anyways...I don't own Pokemon or anything relating to it but my OC's whom are absent at the moment.**

* * *

><p>'<em>Uuugghhh….where am I...What happened?' <em>

"_Yes mom; I'll be responsible for her since I found her."_

'_Who voice does that belongs to...Can't be Adrian's… or Mya's…'_

"_Alright then sweetie, we have to just tell your father when he comes home."_

'_Ugh. Now my head hurts, and this blinding light isn't helping either.'_

Squinting her eyes so they can adjust to the light; the magentette looked around her surroundings to seethat she was lying on a bed in a plain cream colored room. Turning her head to the left; she saw a glass sliding door where some pokémon were running past her view.

Slowly getting out of the bed she also realized that she was changed out of her outfit and into a pale pink long sleeved night gown that surprisingly went to her ankles. Jessie walked to the glass door and silently slid it open, tip-toeing outside into the early afternoon sun shining down onto the green grass the pokémon she saw were playing. A soft smile made a way onto the woman's face as she sat down on the patio's top stair looking at the pokémon which were babies playing with each other, even some with her own.

'_Thank Arceus they're alright.' _Her smile then turned into a frown as she remembered what happened before coming into Solaceon. Jessie raised her left arm to her left ear where her white rose was previously placed. _'I'm so sorry Kaze, I couldn't protect you…'_

The sound of wind chimes were heard as Jessie turned her head to see a girl that looked like she was in her early late teens with shoulder length emerald green hair, she sported a long red apron-like dress over a white t-shirt and blue calf-length pants, the dress had a white poke ball symbol on the bottom left. The teenager looked at the magentette with gold eyes and smiled.

"I'm glad you are alright miss. If I haven't found you when you collapsed, I don't know what would've happened." She said with a smile. A light blush made its way to Jessie's face as the teenage girl sat beside her. "My mom said that you can stay here for a couple of days until you're better."

"Better?" The magentette touched her forehead. "I don't have a fever and I feel great."

"Not really; when I found you that night, the storm was terrible. I was heading back here from grocery shopping when you caught my eye. The Pokémon center was far away so I carried you back here."

"Wait, you carried me by yourself?"

The teenager flexed her now visible muscle. "Yep; this is a Pokémon Day Care and a lot of work is done every day. After my mom treated you, she saw that from being in that terrible storm, you were suffering from Pneumonia. Jessie frowned as the girl continued.

"Luckily, your pokémon were fine and healthy as ever but you are still under our watch."

"H-how long was I out?"

"For over three days." Another voice was heard as both females turned back to see an older version of the teen girl standing by the door frame with a soft smile; her hair was in an up-do, lot passing her shoulders and had the same gold eyes the teen had.

"Three days…" Jessie sat in thought as she remembered something and by reflex stood up quickly. "The Pokémon contest! I missed it!" All of the magentette's pokémon heard their trainer's voice and ran to her side as she slumped down.

"Oh dear; you are a coordinator aren't you?" The teen's mother asked with a hand on her cheek.

"Yes I am, and I was coming to Solaceon for the contest…but then this came up and I missed it."

The teen placed a hand on the magentette's shoulder as a frown was on her face. "The contest was yesterday but you were still knocked out and had breathing problems."

The older woman nodded as she walked closer to the duo. "I was a nurse before I got married, so I treated you when Angie here brought you in that night. Oh I forgot to introduce myself; my name's Aoi and she's my daughter Angie."

Jessie stood and bowed. "Aoi-san, thank you so much for everything you'd done. I don't know how to repay you though."

Aoi placed a finger on her chin and looked into the sky. "Hmm, well it has been busy around here at the day care since my husband left on his business trip and I wanted Angie to look for some part-timers to help us with some of the work, if you don't mind that is; will you be willing to lend us a hand for a couple of days?"

The magentette was at a loss for words, so in response she only nodded, Aoi clapped her hands lightly as she ran inside the house. Angie then stood and stretched out her arms. "It will be great having a helping hand here, sorry for making you work instead of relaxing."

Shaking her head, Jessie stood up and softly smiled. "No, you and your mother took care of me when I collapsed that night, by helping the both of you; it's somehow like repaying you back."

Aoi then came back with a bundle of clothes and handed them to Jessie. "Here dearie; you will need these for tomorrow. Until then you need to get back in bed while I prepare more of your medicine." Listening to the older green haired woman, the magentette slid back inside bed as her pokémon went and cuddled next to her; she instantly fell asleep and into dreamland.

* * *

><p><em>A misty, grassy field was in sight as Jessie walked through the grass alone, sporting a worried look in her eyes. "Hello?" She called out, but there was no response. Soon a strong but short breeze blew past the magentette, she held her head as the wind calmed down and subsided.<em>

_Opening her eyes, Jessie saw that she was no longer in the misty fields, but in a black void of nothingness. Gripping her arms tightly, she kept on walking as far as her bare feet let her to. Soon, a little squint of light came to view, Jessie ran as fast as she could to the light only to find it to be a mirror._

_Sighing in relief, she looked deep in the mirrored picture of herself for a minute until she frowned. "Am I really cut out to be a normal person?" She asked her reflection. In response, the mirrored Jessie shrugged her shoulders._

_The real Jessie stumbled on her feet as she fell, still looking at the mirrored Jessie' she came out of the mirror and stood in front over the real Jessie wearing the black version of Team Rocket's uniform. "You'll never be normal Jessie; you will forever be a criminal."_

"_Ok, a few weeks ago I was a criminal but I got fired and thought of the joy of travelling without fear."_

"_That fear is what made you to the woman you are now; weakness and frailness covered up by a large proud ego." Mirrored Jessie smirked. "You know that you can't stand on your two feet without having your way, face it; you're going to be alone forever."_

"_No…no..." Real Jessie gripped her hair and cringed as Mirrored Jessie laughed at her doppelganger. "I was alone….because my mother was missing in the Andes. I didn't….had a choice." Real Jessie then felt a shock wave in her spine, standing up she faced her mirrored self whom stopped laughing._

"_Yes, maybe I joined Team Rocket to gain attention, yes I was a total bitch to everyone in the past but I'm not going to let that stop me from turning my life around!" _

_The black void started to shatter as Mirror Jessie backed away from the real one. "I can achieve my goal I sat when I came to Sinnoh, you're just my past…__**Don't get in my way!**__ " The void shattered to reveal a sunny meadow._

_The mirrored Jessie scoffed and turned away, walking into the now setting sun, fading away. Real Jessie smiled and closed her eyes at the sun._

* * *

><p>Ocean blue eyes looked around a cream colored room as the owner sat up in bed, she stretched out her arms and looked down to see all of her pokémon scattered around the bed sleeping peacefully. Smiling, she crept out the bed and went to the glass door where the sky was turning a lovely shade of blue, signaling morning.<p>

'_I am changing; bit by bit I'm getting there.' _The magentette thought with a smile.

Then a soft knock was heard from the bedroom door; Aoi peeked through the cracked door and opened it wide. "Morning Musashi-san, you slept well I hope."

"Yes I did, but I didn't take my medicine last night did I?"

"No need to worry; while you were sleeping I placed a gas mask on your face that produced a special type of water vapor specifically for your condition. You took your full dose as prescribed." Aoi answered with closed eyes.

Blushing from the sweet hospitality given to her, Jessie bowed and smiled. "Thank you so much Aoi-san."

"You're welcome. Now let's have some breakfast so we can get some work done."

After having breakfast and taking a shower Jessie placed on the outfit Aoi gave her the previous day; it was the same as Angie's but a green version, the pants were brown with yellow outlines on the bottom, white arm bands, a yellow waist pouch and a green bandana were also given to her, putting her hair into two low short pigtails, she wrapped the bandana around her head.

Looking in the mirror, she chuckled a little from seeing her appearance. Waking up her pokémon she then changed her bed sheets to fresh, clean ones Aoi had given her earlier. Throughout the morning and early afternoon, Jessie had helped both Aoi and Angie with feeding and bathing the baby pokémon, having little training sessions with the older pokémon and also the basic stuff like planting berries and cutting grass. Needless to say; Jessie had been a big help to the ladies.

* * *

><p>A few days passed since then. Angie and Jessie were picking berries from the berry trees when Aoi walked into the yard. "I'm sorry to disturb you girls but I need some help."<p>

Angie stepped down from her ladder and placed her basket on the ground. "What is it mom?"

"It seems that the Pokémon Daily Press hasn't brought us the usual stack of newspapers to hand over to our visitors, I think they probably forgot about us. It's not too much but could one of you two fetch the stack from the Press office down the street?"

"I'll do it Aoi-san." Jessie replied while sliding down the ladder. Aoi clapped her hands. "Great, its right down the street we're on, across the road."

"No problem." The magentette then turned to one of her playing pokémon. "Len, want to join me?" The male eevee hearing its name ran to his trainer and smiled, the two then walked out the gate and started on their journey.

"Mom, I could've done it you know." Angie said as she walked to face her mother. Aoi just smirked while looking at her daughter. "Yes dearie, but I need you for something I'm doing for Musashi-san."

* * *

><p>The walk to the Press Office wasn't far as Jessie and Len went inside and retrieved the stack of newspaper that was supposed to be delivered. Walking back up the road, Jessie held the papers while Len was walking ahead of her. Then suddenly, his ears pricked up signalizing he heard something. Len ran into a part of the town which had a vast amount of trees surrounding some houses.<p>

"Len!" Jessie yelled for the eevee but it didn't come back, she then ran after the pokémon through the dense trees only to see a Mayan –like building in front of her. Len ran to his trainer pulling her white socks signaling for her to follow him.

Placing the newspapers in a safe location, Jessie walked inside the building. It had an old yet safe feeling inside it, glancing around her surrounding she saw a stand with a showcase, looking in the case she saw a picture of a pokémon that looked vaguely like a key.

"Unowns." Jessie said while looking at the picture. "So this is the Solaceon Ruins then." She then heard her eevee calling out to her. "I see you want to explore the ruins, right Len?"

They indeed traversed through the old yet renovated ruins, seeing different shapes of Unowns perked up Jessie's interest and she took her camera from her yellow pouch, snapping pictures of the different shaped Unowns. Walking into a downstairs room, Len ran around as Jessie went to the back wall and saw an inscription in what looked like Unown shapes.

Studying the text diligently Jessie deciphered the text, she then blushed as Len walked to her feet. "Len, this text…'Friendship, All lives touch other lives to create something anew and alive.' "

Smiling, she took a picture of the text and then looked at the Eevee. "Ready to go?" The pokémon nodded then ran to the other side of the room where he began digging in the ground, Jessie walked over to see something pink protruding from the dirt. The normal type them pulled the pink item out of the ground and handed it to its trainer.

Wiping the dirt away from the item, Jessie's eyes widened as she saw what she was holding. "This looks like an ancient tablet Len…wait it looks like it has an inscription on the back."

**"The power of defeated giants infuses this Plate."**

Wondering about the plate, Jessie shrugged and lifted her pokémon. "Come on Len, let's get out of here."

* * *

><p>Later on in the night, Jessie placed the plate inside her surprisingly-overstuffed-yet-still-small white bag. Standing up to stretch her back, Jessie saw her reflection in the vanity mirror; walking to it she touched her reflection for a brief second. She then took off her green bandana and removed her hair from the low pigtails; her hair over the past few days grew to be a few inches from her shoulders, Jessie smiled and began brushing her hair.<p>

Before heading off to bed, she walked down the now dark hallway to use the bathroom. Coming back she saw a light glimmer from Aoi's room, Jessie heard both Aoi and Angie talking but decided not to interrupt, the magentette then walked to her room and fell into a deep, blissful sleep.

The next morning Jessie decided that she will be heading out today. She went into the living room where she saw Angie and Aoi sitting with a long wrapped present, Jessie gave the two women a light bow. "Good morning."

"We both know that you are thinking of continuing your travel today Jessie-san,…" Angie began speaking as she stood up with the wrapped gift in hand. "We told you about your clothes and that you might not wear them anymore, but me and mom stayed up last night and we made you this."

"It's our way of saying thanks for helping us out here at the Day-Care." Aoi added as she also stood up. "You can go ahead and try them on."

Nodding in reply, the magentette took the box from the teen and went inside her room. A few minutes later, Jessie walked outside as the two ladies smiled, cheered and clapped; A cream shirt with black outlining the neck and bottom (like Leaf's) was over a pink over-elbow length shirt, a matching cream mini skirt was over a pair of long white tights, white socks were tucked into short pink and white boots (like Misty's). A short white scarf (like Dawn's from the anime) was around her neck and she had a pink and white hat on her head while sporting a low pigtail hairstyle, topping the outfit off is a pair of gloves with black fingers and pink striped wrists.

"The weather's getting much colder so I think this outfit can protect you until you can purchase a proper winter outfit. Also since you're Pneumonia has been cured, you can travel with ease." Aoi smiled as Angie smirked.

An hour later, the two ladies waved goodbye as Jessie walked away, bag in tow heading up the route. Angie walked inside and noticed a note on the kitchen counter. "Mom, there's something here." She picked it up and begins reading.

"_Aoi-san and Angie-chan, thank you ever so much for all you have done. I can't begin to think about how to repay you both with your hospitality so I left 1000 poke dollars in this note for you two to do anything you like. I will never forget your hospitality towards me and I will someday come back to visit you both, Thanks again. Musashi Jessie."_

* * *

><p><strong>Luna: I finished it just in time before bed...and after watching some more anime.<strong>

**Jessie: Hmm what are you watching now?**

**Luna: 'Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou'..I sssooo love it. **

**Jessie: Now press the little pretty button that says review please, and thanks for reading. *watches anime with me***


	12. M is for Mariah

**Me" Writer's block is such a killer."**

**Mya: *Filing her nails* Well I'm not in this chapter anyways, so it's not my problem.**

**Iris "Luna-sama, why are you on top of a table?"**

**Me: "I feel more comfortable up here."**

**May: "So why is Barry next to you on the table?"**

**Me: "I don't know, he just decided to come up here. Anyways enough talk, someone, disclaimer please."**

**Mya: "Lunarprincess21 doesn't own any characters, merchandise and any other things relating to Pokemon, if she did then this story would've been an anime."**

* * *

><p>"Oh no! Magby!" The female pokémon breeder rushed to her fainted pokémon's side and cradled it in her arms. A Ralts came up to the wounded pokémon and touched its head, a warm orange light surrounded the fire pokémon and in no time the wounds were healed.<p>

The fire Pokémon's eyes fluttered open as its trainer hugged it and smiled at the psychic pokémon in front of her. "This Ralts is such a strong pokémon miss." She then looked up to Ralts trainer whom smirked and offered a gloved hand to the breeder, the woman stood up and reached in her pocket and pulled out the prize money .

"You deserve it more than me. I'm going to get stronger and maybe one day I will ask you for a rematch."

The beautiful magentette laughed softly as she recalled her psychic pokémon and smiled. "Sure, no problem." She then waved as the breeder ran down the path back to Solaceon town. Fixing her white scarf around her neck she continued up route 210, however her stomach then began to rumble.

"Getting hungry." Looking at her poke balls on her bracelet she smiled. "I'm sure you're all hungry as well." Taking a few more steps further up the route, Jessie then spotted a small building with a picture of a tea cup and a bottle of milk on the front.

'_This place looks familiar somehow…'_ The magentette then remembered how she and her ex-teammates tried to take the maid's miltanks to make their own café and run the competition out of business. A bead of sweat ran down the woman's cheek as she sighed and placed her right hand which the arm held her white bag on her forehead.

'_We were either really bored or dead dumb now that I think of it.'_

Sounds of a rumbling stomach then interrupted her thoughts as Jessie shrugged her shoulders and walked up and inside the restaurant.

* * *

><p>The once little café Jessie remembered it to be had expanded into a more bigger environment with a greater amount of tables, a larger counter and what looked like an outside section, there was also a small stage at a corner with a karaoke machine. The magentette was in amazement as to how the place has grown over the years, walking to a little pedestal, she rang the bell and a small high pitched "Coming!" was heard.<p>

A short, slim girl with red hair and orange eyes ran to the pedestal and smiled. "Welcome to the Café Cabin, my name is Autumn. Please, let me show you to your seat." Following the red head, Jessie noticed that the once little family café has more workers than usual and on top of that the male to female customer ratio was horrible; the males mostly wore thick glasses and had large backpacks behind them. _'The older sisters should keep a close eye on little Autumn.' _Jessie thought as the little red head led her to a table close to the outside section, she then handed Jessie a menu. "Here's the menu and a waitress will be right back to take your order miss."

Watching the little waitress run to the main counter, the magentette looked at the menu to see that they were still selling their well-known Moomoo milk, also some new items such as Lava cookies, berry juices, poffins for the pokémon and more. After a minute of deciding what she wanted, she called for a waitress; however the waitress coming to her wasn't the little Autumn whom served her first.

This waitress has blood red hair that didn't touch her shoulders and was swept up just below her ears; her fringe however covered her ears and part of her right forehead and went down to her chin where it was also swept in in a crescent moon-like way, there also was a slanted ahoge on top of her head but it was partially covered by her head piece. The similar red eyes were looking at her notepad as Jessie's mouth dropped and could not process what she was seeing right there and then.

The red haired waitress walked to the table without looking up from her pad. "Good afternoon, I will be your waitress today and my name is Mar-"She also became dumbfounded when her red eyes locked with Jessie's blue ones, the same thought ran through their minds.

'_What the hell is she doing here?!'_

The waitress then grabbed Jessie's hand and laughed nervously. "Oh, you would prefer an outside table? Sure, follow me miss." Dragging the magentette out and making the waitresses on the inside look at the pair curiously, Jessie was then seated near a flower bed on the patio, a parasol on top of the table.

"One order of today's special coming right up." The waitress wrote on her pad and smiled at Jessie as the magentette raised an eyebrow at the other woman.

"Also 3 bowls of spicy poffins, one bowl of sweet and bitter poffins and one bowl of dry poffins please." The red head wrote down the order and walked back inside the building, but also leaving a note on the table which Jessie found and read.

'**I will explain everything when I return.'**

Jessie sighed and placed the note down and looked up to the sky which was covered with white and light grey clouds, reaching into her bag and pulling out her ribbon case she opened it to see her orange ribbon still gleaming in her eyes.

'_Am I doing the right thing for me?'_ She thought as she released all of her pokémon from their balls and smiled at them.

* * *

><p>Two minutes went by and Jessie's orders were delivered by the red haired waitress whom was not wearing her uniform but a royal blue, knee length angel-sleeved dress, black leggings and black ankle boots. After serving the pokémon their poffins, she gave Jessie her order; a strawberry chocolate parfait with two lava cookies. The red head sat across from the magentette with a cup of hot chocolate and a plate with a lava cookie, after taking a sip of her hot chocolate, she rested it on the table and looked into Jessie's blue eyes.<p>

"First off I don't go by the name of 'Mars' anymore, my given name is Mariah. Secondly; I bet you're wondering why I'm here working in this café right?" Seeing the magentette nodding, Mariah sighed and began talking.

It turns out that after getting arrested for being a galactic commander along with Jupiter, Mariah was sent to jail on Iron Island and then stood trial where she pled innocent and blamed it on Cyrus and his lust for power and world domination. Mariah was the youngest in the commander positions, thus made the pressure of fulfilling Cyrus' wishes more unbearable than the other three leaders. After she was indeed deemed innocent and was released from jail, she wondered around Sinnoh without a job and dying of starvation, until one of the sisters from the Maid café, Summer, found her walking lifeless around Celestic town. Now, because of her kindness, Mariah found a new life in the café with the sisters and establishing a very close relationship with Summer.

After hearing the story, Jessie was speechless and looked away while Mariah bit a piece of her cookie. "It's alright if you don't feel any sympathy for me, I kind of deserve it anyways. On top of me being bullied as the youngest commander, I was in an abusive relationship with Saturn around the time anyways." Whipping her head towards the red head, making her magenta locks fly in the air, Jessie's eyebrows rose as Mariah continued.

"Throughout my time in Team Galactic, and in jail up to a few months ago I was cold, heartless and didn't give a damn whether or not I served male customers with a frown or just punched them out. Then one night, Summer pulled me aside and told me that I needed to be a little nicer to the males at least, I only did it for Summer and her sister's sake, and in doing that I slowly but surely gained the respect I had for males, bit by bit." She then giggled while taking another sip of her chocolate.

"Wow." Jessie looked to the sky while nibbling in her stick of chocolate. "You had it rough didn't you Mariah?"

"Yep, but that didn't stop me from doing what I loved to do since I started working here." She then pulled on her dress' collar. "This dress I'm wearing, I made it myself. I always wanted to be a fashion designer and I made some of the clothes for the maids working here."

"It seems like you're doing better than me." Jessie replied with a sad smile. Mariah raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean? Aren't you and those other two partners of yours still together?"

"Nope, we were fired from Team Rocket and I decided to come back to Sinnoh to compete in contests once again."

"That's great hun, so you entered the Solaceon contest a few days ago right?"

Jessie shook her head and took a spoonful of her now finished parfait. "Unfortunately, I was sick after reaching the town so I couldn't enter." The magentette then told her about from battling the Spiritomb, to burying her Drifloon, to working at the Day-care center until she got better.

"I'm so sorry love. Both for your loss and not competing in the contest."

"Thanks Mariah, right now I'm confused as to whether continue or not."

Frowning, Mariah then looked at her left wrist which held her pink poketch. "My break is almost over, and also it's almost noon. Will you stay for something really interesting in a few minutes?"

"S-sure, but what is it about?" Mariah winked at Jessie as she retreated back inside the café.

* * *

><p>A few minutes, she returned in her black and white uniform and stood outside the patio. "Everyone, can I have your attention please!" The customers on the patio and inside looked to the red head. "It's 12 noon and it's time for the battle of the day. This battle is going to be based on the Solaceon pokémon contest that happened over a week ago and today, I, Mariah will be the opponent today. Now, one of our waitresses, Spring, will draw the lucky customer number."<p>

The brown pigtailed waitress known as Spring went to a big blue box where it had a lot of paper in it, she then pulled one out and handed it to Mariah. "Customer number 50! You're our lucky competitor!"

Jessie looked to her receipt to find out that her paper said '50'. She looked to Mariah as she walked to her table and offered a hand; the red head then guided the magentette to the outdoor battle field where another waitress was already in place as a referee.

The two ladies were standing on opposite sides of the field; all the customers and waitresses in the café were congregated on the patio. The referee then spoke on the microphone. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Café Cabin's daily Pokémon battle spectacular!" The customers cheered as the waitress continued.

"To my right is a Pokémon coordinator all the way from Kanto, let's give a warm applause to Miss Jessie!" The customers cheered as Jessie sheepishly waved her hand to the crowd. "And to my left is one of the Café Cabin's well known waitresses; Mariah!" Mariah waved her arms as she smiled to the audience.

"On account of last week's event at Solaceon Town, this battle is a play on Pokémon contests. Competitors will use two pokémon in a double battle and will be judged on beauty, grace and most of all power and strength. The battle will be over when either pokémon on each side is not able to battle, ladies, send out your pokémon!"

"Yanmega and Aqua; let's get this show started!" Two poke balls were tossed in the air and blue lights emerged from them; a flying bug-like pokémon and a penguin pokémon with an orange flower wrapped around its head stood before their trainer with determined faces.

Mariah smirked and held two poke balls. "Glacia and Momoko, let's rock this house!" Two blue lights emerged from them and out came a Froslass and a Purugly.

"And…begin!"

"Momoko, let's begin with quick attack and Glacia assist with a Mist please!" Mariah ordered. The Froslass sent out a white mist from its mouth as Purugly quickly sprinted inside the mist.

Aqua and Yanmega's sight were blocked and couldn't see a thing, Jessie smirked. "Aqua, onto Yanmega's back." The penguin pokémon jumped onto the bug pokémon's back. "Yanmega, into the air with a Silver wind!" The bug type soared in the air while creating a trail of sparkles that not only dispatched the mist but also added to Yanmega's tail, the audience awed in amazement.

"That's what I thought." Mariah added as she pointed to the flying duo. "Glacia, Ice Shard and Momoko, swift!" The two attacks were released in different positions and hit in point-blank range, the flying duo crashed to the ground as some of the spectators cringed on the impact.

"Aqua! Yanmega!" Jessie cried out to the fallen pokémon. "Are you two alright?" They both got up and nodded, sighing in relief Jessie looked at her opponent and her smirk she still had on her face. Soon the magentette thought of a plan and plastered her own smirk on her face; Mariah's own began to fall as Jessie raised an arm to the sky. "Yanmega, into the sky!"

The bug pokémon rose to the sky as Mariah looked on. "Tch, useless. Glacia, Ice beam!" The Froslass released the attack as Jessie smiled. "Aqua, counter with Water Pulse!" A ball of water was shot from the penguin's flippers and released to the ice beam where a big hunk of ice was in the air.

'As I thought.' Jessie then looked at Yanmega. "Steel wing!" The bug pokémon's wings then turned silver as it ran them into the hunk of ice and released shards of them over the field attacking the Purugly but not hurting the Froslass.

"I have to give you that. It was well thought but it's going to take a lot more than that to faze Momoko." In response the Purugly shook its head and stood in a battle stance, Mariah snapped her right fingers. "Momoko, Iron tail and Glacia, use an Ice beam on Momoko's tail."

Glacia did what was told and unleashed the attack on the Purugly's tail in which became like a bat and charged right to Yanmega.

"Aqua, counter with bubblebeam!" A jet of bubbles were released in the air around Yanmega as Mariah smirked. "Fell right into my trap, Glacia, shadow ball!"

The Froslass released numerous purple balls around the field hitting the opponent's pokémon, also included in the barrage of attacks was Purugly's iron tail that hit Yanmega dead on. The bug pokémon crashed down as the spectators cheered on.

"This has become an amazing battle ladies and gentlemen; neither side is easing up on each other!" The referee shouted.

Jessie looked to her wounded pokémon and then to Mariah whom had a glint in her eyes. 'I can do this…just don't stress out. Breathe Jess..I can do this.' Jessie closed her eyes for a split second and opened them again. "Aqua, let's go." The penguin pokémon nodded as it ran forward to the enemy.

Mariah scoffed. "Glacia, Ice beam!" The Froslass released an ice beam and it went directly to the penguin pokémon, Jessie then smirked.

"Spin peck into the Ice beam and Yanmega, Silver wind onto Aqua!" The audience, referee and Mariah all gasped as to what Jessie was thinking; Aqua the began to spin rapidly as its beak enlarged covered in a white light and the ice beam collided with the pokémon however the pokémon's momentum did not stop and continued to aim at the Purugly, Yanmega then released its silver wind and the attack made the ice-cloaked pokémon become even more faster. She then collided into the normal-type pokémon as the ice broke and Aqua attacked with a critical hit peck. Momoko then laid next to a tree with swirly eyes.

"Purugly is unable to battle!" The referee shouted as the crowd shouted even more. Mariah growled as she recalled her fainted pokémon and looked to her opponent. "Momoko's defeat will not be in vain! Glacia, Avalanche!"

Froslass summoned large rocks of ice from the sky, they begun to fall onto the field as Jessie looked on. "Aqua, multiple water pulse!" As the penguin pokémon released her attacks, Mariah smirked. "Frost breath!" A wave of icy air was then headed to the penguin pokémon.

"Yanmega, Ancient power!" Silver glowing rocks emerged from Yanmega's feelers and were released merging with the frost breath and colliding into the Froslass, the pokémon laid with swirly eyes as the referee nodded. "Froslass is unable to battle, Yanmega and Piplup wins, today's victory goes to Jessie form Kanto!"

The crowd cheered loudly as Jessie ran onto the field and hugged her pokémon. "You two did absolutely fantastic." Soon a bright blue light engulfed Aqua as Jessie and Mariah looked in amazement, the spectators also looked as the tiny piplup then grew a few inches and its flippers were stretched out, the light then vanished as the pokémon now standing before its trainer wasn't a Piplup anymore but a Prinplup.

"_**Prinplup, the Penguin pokémon, and the evolved form of Piplup. Its wings deliver wicked blows that snap even the thickest of trees. It searches for prey in icy seas, because every Prinplup considers itself to be the most important, they can never form a group."**_

"Congratz on your new Prinplup." Mariah said as she walked up to Jessie and offered a hand; in return the magentette sprung up and hugged the red head. The crowd then up roared in cheers.

* * *

><p>An hour later after everything died down and the café then began to move slowly, Mariah looked inside Jessie's photo album and smiled. "I see that you're having a lot of fun in your journey."<p>

The magentette nodded. "Yep, and on top of that I must thank you."

"For what?"

"Returning the competitive spirit in me; seeing that battle and Aqua evolving got me all hyped up for my next contest."

Mariah giggled as she returned the album. "Well I don't know about any other contests coming up but you should head to Veilstone City which is not too far from here." She then gripped Jessie's hand and led her outside, she then pointed down a road. "If you take route 215 now, you'll reach Veilstone around sunset." The red head then looked to the taller woman. "You know, I must thank you for that battle as well; it was a very long time that my pokémon and I had had fun battling and I also want to travel around the world, creating clothes for other people and pokémon."

"Well you should travel someday, it's very difficult with just yourself but with many persons I'm sure it will be fun." Jessie answered as they both laughed. Mariah then gripped Jessie's wrist which held her poketch and typed something in. "What are you doing Mariah?"

"Putting my Pecha phone number into your contact list."

"A what?" Jessie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"See, that's why I did that; because I knew that you didn't know what a Pecha phone was. Go to Veilstone and buy one, when you do enter my number in your contacts so we can talk anytime." The red head then held a slim black rectangular phone with a cream-like orange case on it; she pulled Jessie close to her and took a picture. "When you get a Pecha phone, message me so I can send that picture to you."

"Alright then, no problem." The two ladies then shared another hug as Jessie tightened her scarf and ran down Route 215, Mariah waved as she watched her new friend running down the road. She then placed a finger on her chin. "Somehow, I think I'm forgetting something that I should've told Jess."

A loud shrill scream was then heard from down the route, Mariah gasped and blushed. "Oh yeah…Route 215 always rains a lot. Oh well." The red haired waitress returned inside the café.

* * *

><p><strong>And that my friends is how you can give your other friends a cold, lol. The Pecha phones are a pun on the Iphone, the Pecha products will make a splash in more chapters and I intend to use Mariah again soon. Sorry for making you wait readers, but problems are happening at home and college so updates might be a little slow, all and all, thanks for reading and please press that kawaii little button that says 'Review'.<strong>

**Arigatou minna... **


	13. L is for AnaLita

_**Ugh, I know all of you will probably try and kill me for making you wait this long, but trust me, A LOT of things were and are still happening around my life and they are causing me to have longer writer's block, however I pushed myself and made this chapter so...blah...blah...blah...enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>The sky was a mixture of dark orange and dark blue as the street and building lights of Veilstone lit up, alas we found our heroine walking inside the Pokémon center flopping down on the couch exhausted.<p>

_'Damn that Mariah, now my clothes are all wet.'_ The magentette looked form a window and saw a tall building looming over the center. 'That's the so-called famous Veilstone Department Store if I'm correct, might as well get some new clothes until these dry off."

Handing her poke balls to Nurse Joy before she left, Jessie walked into the large store to see a massive amount of people shopping everywhere. Some places had kids running around with balloons, ice cream, candy bars, etc. , teenagers were lounging around the large fountains located around the store talking their usual talk, women were in the clothes shops looking around the racks and the men were in some restaurants watching a basketball game while having some drinks.

'Wow, this place evolved so much since I last been to Veilstone.' Jessie thought as she went along to find a clothes store that interested her taste. Walking around the huge shopping mall, Jessie sat in a bench near a water fountain and sighed.

"This is not helping one bit, this place is sssooo huge." The magentette took off her hat and leaned back looking behind her to see a group of people surrounding a stage. Raising an eyebrow, Jessie got up and walked to the crowd to see what the commotion was.

"That's right Ladies and Gentlemen! It's the monthly Veilstone Shopping Mall raffle! You can win anything; from a new set of Ultra balls, to a sneak peak of our new Vitamin stock, and even a new Pecha phone!" A woman shouted from the small yet spacious stage next to a booth that had another woman and a man sitting with a roll of tickets.

Hearing about the Pecha phone being on the raffle, Jessie decided to enter the raffle. The magentette bought a ticket and sat down on the edge of a fountain next to the raffle booth, looking at the ticket she smirked. "'Veilstone Shopping Mall' huh?" A light chuckle came from her lips. "They have changed a lot."

"Yes they have and I'm very impressed." A voice replied startling Jessie, almost making her fall into the water but a hand stretched out and caught her own.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." The voice again spoke; Jessie confirmed it to be a male on account of the bass and the tone. She looked up to see a head full of dark purple hair and black eyes looking at her; blushing lightly she pushed herself up and dusted her skirt.

"It was nothing; I just didn't think anyone would be listening." Jessie replied looking in the other direction.

A small laugh was heard and Jessie blushed even more, she cleared her throat and smiled at the purple haired male. "You entered the raffle too?"

"Yep, the Vitamins they sell here are the top notch in all of Sinnoh and as a Pokémon breeder I have to be on the lookout for any excellent items." The male then blushed as he scratched his cheek. "Oh, I am sorry; I startled you and didn't give my name. The name's Reggie."

"Jessie, nice to meet you." The two shook hands as they gave each other a smile.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of waiting, the same woman from earlier walked back on the stage and cleared her throat on her headset, making all the spectators focus on her.<p>

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen, are you all ready for this lucky draw?!" Cheers were heard from the crowd as the woman smirked. "I thought so, now let's get going with the raffle!" A big clear ball was then wheeled onto the stage, the woman then gripped the handle bar at one end and began to turn the ball around, making all the green, red and blue tickets shuffle.

Tension was building around the crowd as the ball finally stopped spinning. "Here we go!" The MC picked out a red ticket; all the person's whom had a red ticket looked onto them with excitement. "And the winning number is….8523!"

A scream of joy was heard from the back as a short woman ran up front, her head full of pink locks and matching pink eyes. She ran onto the stage as the MC gave her a bronze ribbon. "You have won the newest set of Ultra balls that just came in today!"

"Well, it looks like May-May won the Ultra balls." Reggie said as he smiled.

"Next up?!" The MC turned the clear ball around again and pulled out a blue ticket, all the blue ticket holders including Reggie looked at their tickets. "Come on down, ticket number 952!" Reggie flashed his ticket in the air signalizing his win, Jessie and the other spectators applauded as he went on stage and received a silver ribbon. "Not only do you get to see the newest stock of vitamins, you get to take home a case of them!" The crowd applauded as Reggie blushed a little and walked down to stand next to the pink haired woman.

"Now, here's the moment of truth ladies and gentlemen!" The MC rolled the ball yet again as the tension built up throughout the crowd, after a minute the ball stopped and the MC placed her hand in it, pulling out a green ticket. All the green ticket holders, including Jessie looked onto their tickets hoping to win.

"And the winning number is…." The suspense was literally nerve wrecking to some customers. "Number 4809!" All the green ticket holders sighed in disappointment but a female was jumping for joy in the back, the magentette was the winning ticket holder and ran to the stage where the MC gave her a yellow ribbon. "You, my dear, have won the ultimate prize, a brand new Pecha phone 6!" The crowd cheered and shouted as Jessie smiled.

"Thanks for entering the Veilstone Mall's monthly raffle and hope you all will be back next month for more fun!"

* * *

><p>The crowd died down after a few minutes as Reggie, Jessie and the pink haired woman sat on the stage's edge.<p>

"Wow, I can't believe you won the pecha phone!" The pink head said as she wiggled her toes in the air. "I wanted to win it cause my own is an older model but I'm still satisfied with the new ultra balls."

Reggie chuckled. "I'm going to get something to drink, anyone want anything?" Seeing the ladies shaking their heads, Reggie then walked away. The pink head then leaned forward and stared Jessie directly in her face.

"W-what's the problem?" Jessie asked her as she was a little spooked out.

"Hmm, you have changed physically, plus I like the haircut. It suits you." Hearing the compliment, Jessie blushed.

"But, who are you?" The magentette looked to the other female.

"Hehe. Of course you wouldn't remember me, the Veilstone's gym leader Maylene. I saw your performance in Hearthome and I was shocked that not only you came back to compete in contests, but you finally loosed that atrocious orange outfit and glasses."

The magentette blushed even more as a small giggle escaped her lips. "It was kinda over-the-top wasn't it?"

"If? You looked like you can be a child's lonely crazy aunt that lives in a house with nineteen Skittys." The two women bursted out in laughter as Reggie walked back with a water bottle. Seeing the ladies laughing made him smile in confusion.

"It seems that you're all having fun, since all three of you won the raffle." A female voice broke the laughter, it was the MC of the raffle draw; her midnight blue hair in a ponytail, dark black eyes and wearing a white dress shirt with black pants and white open-toed heels. She gave a flashing smile, showing her pale pink colored braces.

"Hey there Judi." Maylene waved to the female. "So when are we going to get our prizes?"

The female known as Judi laughed. "Don't worry Maylene; my boss is coming right now with them."

Soon a sound of heels clicking were in the air as another woman followed by the male and female that was by the booth walked to the four people. The woman had a professional aura around her as she took of her half-glasses showing her purple eyes; her matching purple hair in a low ponytail and her fringe covering the middle part of her forehead, white square earrings, a short sleeved white dress shirt under a shorter black sleeveless open vest, black pants and white closed-toe heels.

Judi smiled as she looked to the purple haired woman. "Just in time, ladies and Reggie, I would like you to meet the marketing manager for Velistone Mall, and my boss; Miss Analita."

Analita smiled as she reached inside a bag that the other worker carried and pulled out a small case of tiny grey and yellow balls, she then walked to Maylene. "Here you go Maylene, a brand new set of Ultra Balls that just came in today."

Maylene took them with a huge smile. "Thanks Analita."

"You're welcome." She then turned to Reggie. "Your prize is downstairs in the basement. Judi, escort him there please." Nodding in reply, Judi along with woman A and man B walked Reggie along a corridor in the side.

"And finally…" The purple haired woman turned to Jessie to pause when she saw her face, Jessie doing the same. After a few seconds, Analita shook her head. "Please, follow me."

* * *

><p>The two ladies walked for a few minutes until they were inside a huge office, the large windows showing nighttime in Veilstone. Analita led Jessie to a glass showcase that had a slim white phone inside it.<p>

"This is the latest model that the company made and it will not be out in the shelves until next month, you're one lucky woman." She then opened the shelf and pulled out the phone, reaching under the shelf, she then pulled out a box and placed the phone inside it. Handing the phone to Jessie, Analita turned and went to her wide desk. "You can leave now."

Raising an eyebrow, Jessie looked at the woman whom was now seated in her chair and turned its back to her, she turned and begun to walk but then turned back and placed the box, her bag and hat on a table. "Something in my gut is telling me that I remember you from somewhere." Jessie said to the seated woman.

A snort was heard from the chair as the woman replied. "You have just met me a few minutes ago and now you're saying you remember seeing me?"

"Yes, years back I think."

Purple eyes looked down to the lit up buildings of Veilstone, sighing in defeat, Analita turned her chair around facing Jessie. "What you're saying is true; you and I have met before." The purple haired woman then released her hair from a her ponytail, letting it flow down to her lower back, she then pinned the natural curly locks in a high ponytail and took off her glasses. "Remember now?"

The magentette took a better glance at Analita for a minute, she then gasped as the latter closed her eyes. "You're…Jupiter."

Analita chuckled. "Congratulations on finding it out, now you can show yourself to the door."

"No." Jessie then walked closer to the seated woman and blushed. "It's so nice to know that you're alright."

"Why do you care? Last time I checked, you crybabies called Team Rocket fled away as me and Mars were arrested by the International Police. As a matter of fact, where are your other two lackeys huh? Probably hiding in the AC vents waiting for me to let my guard down."

The magentette shook her head. "Nope, we were fired and disbanded for over two months now. It's just me and my pokémon travelling together."

Hearing what Jessie said, Analita smirked. "It feels good huh?; being normal and all and nobody knows about your past, you're just living for today and praying for tomorrow."

The magentette sighed and walked around to Analita's chair, she turned it around to face her and she kneeled down placing her gloved hands on hers. "Trust me when I say this; when I first came back to Sinnoh up to this day I have grown up and still have a lot of growing up to do, the façade you place up around other people will not get you nowhere. Throughout the two months I have built relationships with people I had wronged in the past and new people whom I never met before, everyday I'm changing my ways little by little and true, I haven't been in your place while locked up but it's time to forgive yourself before others forgive you."

Tears welled up in Analita's eyes; she then lunged to Jessie's chest and cried in her shirt, the two stayed there for an hour until Analita yawned. Jessie checked the digital clock to see the time was 11 p.m. "Come on, let's get you home."

Grabbing her things and Analita's items, Jessie led the purple haired woman out the building into the outside. "I live….in the apartment complex…straight down from here." Analita said quietly enough for Jessie to hear. The two women then walked to the complex, then into Analita's apartment. Jessie helped the purple haired woman into her bed and pulled the covers over her body, as she turned around to leave, she felt a tug on her skirt.

"Please…don't leave." Analita pleaded. "Stay the night…"

Looking into the dim purple eyes Jessie nodded and took off her skirt leaving on her white stockings and went into Analita's bed; the two embracing each other as they immediately went to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I didn't thought of ending it like this but it was something I was pleased with...thanks for reading and pwease click the cute button down there that says 'review'...a review a day keeps and author going..lol...Happy Memorial Day everyone! Less than three..3<strong>_


	14. Findings

_**Sorry for the extra long wait ladies and gentlemen, major things are happening around me and I just didn't had the time to write, but now that I have some free time...here's the fangtabulous awaited chapter...**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Good morning Veilstone; this is the morning show and it's a beautiful day here outside the studio…."<em>

Purple eyes fluttered open as they tried adjusting to the sunlight coming through the large clear windows. Rising from the covers and stretching her arms, she looked at her nightstand which her clock read 9:30 am, meaning she was late for work.

Analita sprinted out her bed and ran to the living room where she saw Jessie sitting on a white loveseat couch sipping from a coffee mug.

"Morning sleeping beauty. Don't worry; I called in sick for you because you needed the rest."

Analita processed what Jessie said and placed her hands on her hips. "What makes you think you can call in sick for me, we're not friends."

"I'm sure that you weren't thinking that last night when you made me sleep next to you." A smirk formed on Jessie's face as she saw the purple haired woman blushed and walked inside the bedroom. A few seconds later she came out and leaned onto the doorframe.

"Thanks…I guess."

Jessie shrugged her shoulders. "It's nothing."

A few seconds of awkward silence came about, and then a fart from the sleeping Skuntank made the two ladies laugh. Analita placed on a little smile. "Want to walk around the city?"

"Sure, maybe then we would get even fresher air than in here." The laughter resumed as they got prepared, leaving their sleeping pokémon behind.

* * *

><p>Throughout the day, the two ladies walked over the city, saying 'hi' to a few friends along the way, including Reggie and Maylene. In the afternoon, they stopped to the mall for something to drink. Analita recommended the fifth floor which was not only the top floor and roof top but for them to have some privacy.<p>

Getting two cans of juice from the vending machine, Jessie handed one to the purple haired woman. "So Lita, tell me how you became from a GC to a mall supervisor."

"Lita?" The woman asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea, your name is too long for me to pronounce so much times and it would waste my breath." Lita had a bead of sweat fall down her cheek as she shrugged.

"Whatever."

As Lita told her story, Jessie was even more understanding how she became the woman she is now. After being arrested, trialed and cleared of all charges just like Mars, she fled from Iron Island to Hearthome City where she started to look for a job, she eventually found one at the Hearthome Contest hall as one of the building's secretaries. Throughout her time there, she knew everything related to the contest hall and all her other co-workers relied on her with help and other tasks, this had caught the attention of a man whom pulled Lita aside and asked for her to work in Veilstone city at the mall, she accepted but returning to Veilstone brought back memories of Team Galactic. Lita worked in the advertising department as a poster maker for about a year where the manager realized sales increased because of Lita; that and she knew more about the department than her own supervisor, she then got promoted to supervisor of the department and held the position for three months now.

Jessie was blown away from Lita's journey to where she is now. "Wow, you had some good luck since you came from jail."

"I guess." Lita took a sip from her juice can. "The reason is that I love reading, looking in the employee books and being observant to my other co-workers made me like this now."

"Had any guys you liked?" Jessie asked.

"That's classified." Lita answered with a straight face.

The magentette laughed as she nudged the other woman's shoulder. "Oh come on, I'm sure you had a few run-ins with some men during the times."

For a split second, Jessie swore she saw Lita's cheeks flushed a bright pink but then returned to normal. "Whatever Jessie, it's none of your business anyways."

Holding a smirk on her face, Jessie looked over her surroundings to only widen her eyes. "Lita, the huge building on the side of us, who does it belong to?" Her arm then pointed to the large building with a silver circular roof and a large golden 'G' in the middle.

Following Jessie's arm, the violette sighed. "Oh, that was Team Galactic's previous headquarters; after both Cyrus and Saturn's disappearances, they officially disbanded and closed off the building. It's now mostly used for storage."

"Team Galactic maybe was disbanded, but they regrouped." Jessie added which made Lita whipped her head in surprise. "When I was in Eterna City a few weeks back they were trying to steal some Clefairys, apparently they got some new commanders because the one I saw had blonde hair and a bitchy attitude."

Lita let out a chuckle as a frown then came upon her face. "If this is true then we need to find out what's going on." She then got up and headed for the elevator, a confused Jessie followed the violette back to her condo where she went inside her closet and pulled out a dusty box.

"I never thought I had to put this on again, but it came to this." Lita pulled out her Galactic uniform in which made Jessie frown.

"You're not thinking of-"

"It has to be done Jessie." Lita interrupted. "We have to find out what they are doing just in case it happens soon or else the whole of Sinnoh will perish."

Jessie blew a strand of hair away from her face. "I guess. So what will be the-"A pile of clothes then got flung in her face as she fell to the ground.

"Just follow my lead." Lita winked.

* * *

><p>The two ladies, now clad in Galactic uniforms walked through an old abandoned warehouse; there they found the secret passage to the back way inside the Galactic headquarters.<p>

"So far so good." Lita said as she looked down a hallway. "Now all we have to do is get to the boss' room and quick."

"Yea." Jessie replied while scratching her light blue wig. "This wig itches like crazy Lita."

The violette giggled. "Come on, we don't have much time."

They maneuvered though a million of cameras and even through some of the old galactic grunts; the new recruits didn't know who Lita was so she was clear. Eventually they found the boss room where they began searching for clues.

Lita jammed the video camera while Jessie looked on the desk for information; she saw something worth receiving and took some pictures with Lita's photo camera. After taking all the needed photos, Jessie read what was on the papers and gasped; Lita looked at her and then back to the door.

The violette ran to the shocked magentette-in-disguise and ducked her under the table. _"Whatever you do, stay quiet until the signal." _ Lita whispered as they both heard the door open.

"Oh please, it wasn't my fault. I was this close extracting that star power and those bitches from Eterna stopped me." A female voice was saying as another sounding female scoffed.

"Whatever, just as long as you don't screw this new plan up. We need everyone at their best if this is going to be awesome."

A male voice then spoke up. "'Awesome' Venus? These missions are needed to fulfill Senior Saturn's plan and it's important to do so."

"Whatever Neptune." The woman known as Venus said, she then stopped and gasped. "Mercury, where's Senior Saturn?"

"I think he's still downstairs."

"Ugh…why do I have to do things myself? Come on guys." Venus, Mercury and Neptune left the room as a white light flashed from under the desk.

The same white light flashed again back at Lita's apartment as the two ladies were now in the middle of the living room.

Jessie let out a sigh. "Thank Arceus for Alice's teleportation." She looked at the psychic Pokémon meditating near the large window.

Lita nodded as she released her hair from the up do. "Yea, thanks Alice. Now we have to develop the pictures from the camera, it's going to take a while so let's just rest."

* * *

><p>The next day Lita woke up and got ready for work, she looked out her window and saw snow falling, the violette got her thick jacket when she looked at Jessie's outfit she arrived in. <em>'These clothes are too thin in this weather.'<em>Lita then wrote on her dry-erase board a message and left for work.

A few hours later at Veilstone's mall, Jessie went up to see Lita. "You want to see me now?"

The clock read eleven a.m., Lita nodded. "Yep, come on in." She then pulled out a box with pink sparkly wrapping paper and gave it to Jessie.

"For me Lita?"

"Yeah, since you're leaving Veilstone today, I thought that you should at least leave in style."

Jessie opened the box and placed on her new clothing; a red long sleeved wool turtle neck and long white pants with white ankle socks and pink calf length snow boots, the look was complimented with a pink jacket that went down to her upper thighs, white gloves with blue fingers and a think white scarf for around her neck.

Lita then released her hair from her pigtails and let it fall a few centimeters from her shoulders; she then placed the hat Jessie came in on her head to finish the look.

Jessie twirled around and smiled. "Thank you so much Analita, I don't know how to repay you."

"You don't." Lita hugged Jessie and smiled. "You helped me to be free, that's enough repayment for me."

"I have to tell Mariah about this." Jessie said as she went on her phone.

"Mariah?" Lita asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I forgot to tell you; I met Mars back after I left Solaceon town, she now calls herself by her real name 'Mariah'."

"Ugh." Lita rolled her eyes. "I don't want to hear about her Jessie."

"Alright then, but at least call her and let her know how you're doing." Jessie wrote Mariah's number on a piece of paper and gave it to the magentette.

"Now before the snow gets heavier, I should go." The ladies then traded numbers and shared one last hug before Jessie left the office, then the mall.

* * *

><p>Lita watched as Jessie walked through Veilstone's gate and sighed. She sat in her chair and paged Judi. <strong>"Judi darling, please hold all my calls or the next hour."<strong>

"_**No problem Miss Analita, anything else?"**_

"**That will be all." **The violette then held up the paper that had Mariah's number on it. Pulling out her mint green Pecha phone, Lita dialed the number and waited.

After a few rings, the phone picked up. "Hello Mariah, it's me…..Lita…."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Remember minna, the boots, jacket and scarf Jessie's wearing is from Dawn's outfit from Pokemon Platinum...thanks for reading and make sure you press that cute little button below that says 'review'...<strong>_


	15. Winter

_**First off, I am sssooo sorry my readers for leaving you so long. No internet, plus moving to another apartment, plus writer's block is a dangerous combination. Luckily I got this chapter up before all of that madness happen, someone introduce this.**_

_**Jessie: Luna doesn't own Pokemon or all the other names you recognize here other than Mya.**_

* * *

><p>The air was damp and chilly as our heroine made her way through the grassy road; the sunlight being covered by clouds thus making a huge attempt of warming herself up failed. Jessie pulled her scarf up to her nose as she continued walking.<p>

_'Can't let the pokémon out their balls, they'll freeze.'_ A small but chilly gust of wind then passed by her as she shivered. 'Like me.'

Not being interested in looking for pokémon in the tall grass, Jessie trotted along until she saw buildings around the area. Her eyes immediately began to glisten. **"FIRE!"** She ran inside the largest building and sat down on a black loveseat, sighing in bliss that it was next to a fireplace.

"Thank you Arceus." She whispered from under her scarf, the magentette stayed at the same place near the fire for a full hour as she felt her body warmed up a little. Then common sense kicked in as Jessie bolted up from the loveseat and blushed. 'I didn't know that I intruded inside someone's house!'

Looking around her surroundings she realized that it wasn't a home but a lobby; tapping her poketch to the map where she read up on her location. "Hotel Grand Lake….oh this is where both the Wallace Cup and the Grand Festival were held a few years ago." Walking up to the counter, a young man looked at Jessie and blushed lightly.

"G-good evening. M-may I h-help you miss?"

Removing the thick white scarf from her lower face to reveal her pale pink lips, the receptionist blushed even more as he ran a hand through his chocolate brown hair. "This is a hotel correct?"

"Yes mam, however we're fully booked on account of the continuous snowfall. We offer our services to heal wounded pokémon if you would like us to do so."

Taking her poké balls out and handing them to the receptionist, her white gloved fingers brushed his hands as he sported a red hue on his cheeks. "I'll b-be back in a m-moment." The male rushed to the back as Jessie sighed and placed her arms on the counter.

"Where else do they have pokémon contests around here?" She asked herself looking outside the window at the falling snow.

A door was heard being opened as Jessie turned and her eyes widened to see a beautiful female walked in; a white and lavender trimmed snow jacket over a dark purple turtleneck, black fitting jeans in lavender knee high snow boots, the black gloves brushed the excess snow from her dark purple hat as she ran a gloved hand through her ebony hair. What surprised Jessie even more was that she knew the woman. "Mya?"

Said woman turned at hearing her name and smiled. "Jessie!" The female ran and gripped the magentette's hands. "It's been almost a month, how are you?"

"I'm great, a little chilly but good. How about you?"

"Can't complain, right here breathing as always." Mya smiled showing her pearly whites, Jessie shivered in awe of her beauty. Mya felt the shiver and smirked. "Still cold are we?"

Mya the pulled Jessie to her body and gave her a big hug; blushing like mad Jessie looked around trying to process what was going on, she also tried to figure out who's chest she was feeling.

"E-excuse m-me?"

The two ladies released from their embrace to find the male receptionist as red as a Macargo holding Jessie's poke balls. "Here y-you go Miss." He handed her the poke balls while looking at both females.

"Thanks." Jessie replied, she then looked at Mya. "You thinking of staying here as well?"

"I was here from last week, right before the snow started falling. If you want, you can stay with me."

"Oh I don't want to impose Mya. I mean I'm sure I can find a Pokemon center around here."

The ebonette shook her head. "There are no centers in the area, and the weather report said that it's going to get nasty later on tonight." She then gripped Jessie's arm. "You're staying with me and that's final."

After pulling the magentette away from the front desk, Mya stopped and placed on a smirk, turning to her friend she winked. "Watch this." Her gaze was then directed to the still-staring worker, he blushed harder as Mya winked a mint green eye. "Thank you for your service, have a nice night."

The receptionist swiftly turned away grasping at his chest as Mya giggled and walked away. Jessie shook her head as she was pulled to a condo where Mya turned her key and opened the door.

* * *

><p>The one bedroom condo had a cream wallpaper and beige carpeting all around, the kitchenette was close to the living area where Mya rested her bag on a black love seat in front of an old-fashioned fireplace.<p>

Seeing the fireplace, Jessie took off her white boots and walked over. She sat down and exhaled a sigh of pleasure, feeling the heat from the fire warmed her up nicely. Soft, soul music was heard playing in the background; Jessie looked to the kitchen to see Mya coming from the radio holding a tray of 2 coffee mugs. The ebonette sat next to Jessie and handed her a cup which was filled with hot chocolate with tiny marshmallows.

"I know you were freezing out there so I think this can warm you up." Mya said and took a sip of her own hot chocolate.

"Thanks for taking me in Mya." Jessie said with a small smile.

Mya shrugged her shoulders. "Oh please, you're making it sound like you were out there homeless with no money and society's back to your face."

'_I was like that before…'_ Jessie frowned, looking to her ebonette rival, she sighed. "So what did you do after Hearthome city?"

"Went to Pastoria City and trained with the gym leader there."

"Really? I heard that he's loud, obnoxious and always singing his crazy so called 'theme song'."

Mya laughed. "Whoever told you that, they were right. I only stayed there for two days before getting the hell up outta there."

The ladies shared a laugh for a few seconds as Mya finished her hot chocolate. "So how about you?"

The smile on Jessie's face faded as she looked into Mya's mint green eyes. "I got into a nasty fight with a Spiritomb that got fatal; my Drifloon died."

Mya gasped and scooted closer to Jessie and placed an arm around her. I'm so sorry."

Jessie shook her head. "Don't be, I know Kaze wouldn't like that and he want me to move on. After that it was raining hard and I caught Pneumonia, was out of action for a couple of days and a day care couple-more like a woman and her daughter took me in and healed me, in return I helped with the tasks they needed done around the place."

She continued telling Mya about meeting up with Mariah, to being drenched in water from running in the rain into Veilstone city which made the ebonette laugh, Jessie then told about winning a new Pecha phone at the mall and meeting Lita, she left out the Team Galactic part. They paused their chat to change into their night outfits and release their pokémon from their poke balls to get warmed up near the fireplace.

Jessie, clad in a pale pink flannel long sleeved pajamas looked inside the bedroom to find it untouched. She walked out into the living area to see Mya, wearing a black t-shirt and light blue long sleeved pajama pants fixing a sleeping area for them. Their pokémon were all sleeping, cuddled around the fire, Jessie smiled and walked to where Mya was covering up with a thick black blanket, she patted the spot on her side. "Come in Jess, it's warm over here."

Letting out a small laugh, Jessie sat and laid her head on her pillow watching Mya cover her body with the blanket, the two ladies then continued talking about Jessie's new acquaintances; Mariah and Lita while showing pictures of them on her phone.

An hour later, Mya fell asleep leaving the magentette up and looking at her sleeping form. _'Ugh, even sleeping she still looks beautiful.' _Jessie thought, she then raised her head and looked at the sleeping pokémon before falling asleep as well.

* * *

><p>Ocean blue eyes slowly opened to the glare of sunlight coming from the white window panels. Jessie stretched her arms and sat up, her pokémon seeing her rose ran to her lap and cuddled her body.<p>

"Good morning to all of you." The magentette smiled, she looked around for her rival and asked her pokémon of her whereabouts, the little Eevee walked to the bedroom as his trainer followed him. In the room, Mya was sitting on the bed with her back to the headboard and was on a periwinkle blue tablet with a luminescent picture of a Pecha berry on the back, seeing Jessie with her peripheral vision she raised her head to the magentette's direction.

"Good morning, how did you sleep last night?"

Jessie sighed and walked to the bedroom's vanity mirror; she looked at her reflection and frowned. "Great, but I still have a problem: I don't know where a next pokémon contest is?"

"Have you ever checked Sinnoh Now's website?"

"Say what?" Jessie looked at Mya's reflection in the mirror; she saw her hand motioning her to come over. The magentette jumped in the bed and crawled over to see the blue tablet.

"Sinnoh Now always have Gym and Contest updates on their site, sometimes I check them myself to see the next contest location."

"Wow." Jessie then looked at the page and smiled. "I see the next contest venue."

Mya looked and smiled. "Daybreak Town."

Jessie pulled out her phone and used her Maps app to locate the town, her face turned into a grin. "It's half a day's trip from here."

Mya placed her tablet on sleep mode and faced her rival. "That's great; you could enter and get your next ribbon there."

"But what about you Mya? You're not going to enter?"

Ebony locks whipped side to side as Mya shook her head. "Nope, a little R&R is what needed for me and my pokémon right now after all of that hardcore training from Pastoria. Also, since Daybreak Town is on the way to Sunyshore City where I was headed to from here, you don't mind if I watch you compete do you?"

The magentette huffed. "No way! Come and be amazed at the magic I will display on the stage at that contest."

Mya let out a small giggle. "Alright." She got up and walked out the room, however she came back. "Oh, don't forget to tell your friends Mariah and Lita about the contest so they can watch as well too."

* * *

><p>Jessie had texted both ladies about the upcoming contest and each replied saying they'll watch it. Mya and Jessie packed up their things and exited the condo, as Mya checked herself out at the front desk; Jessie was video chatting with Mariah.<p>

"_**I remember seeing the Solaceon Town contest and a really handsome guy won it."**_

"Oh really?" Jessie raised an eyebrow.

"_**Yep, he was ssoo cute."**_ A faint blush showed upon Mariah's face. _**"That blue hair… and his ahoge almost matched mine."**_

_'Blue hair?'_ Jessie thought for one second and growled through clenched teeth. **"ADRIAN!"**

"_**That's the one!"**_ The red head smiled, Jessie glanced back at her friend and smirked.

"Well prepare for the show of a lifetime Mariah, I will be winning that ribbon if it takes every being I got."

"_**Now that's the Jessie I know, I got to get back to work so call me when you reach Daybreak ok?"**_

"Alright, later." Jessie hung up as she watched Mya leave the counter with a smirk on her face; the front desk assistant was as red as Mariah's hair and glanced at his hand like it was about to come off.

"What did you do Mya?" The magentette asked her friend who laughed.

"I just said 'goodbye', that's all."

"Yea, while giving him some hope about you and him getting together." The ladies walked out onto the sandy shore route.

"Oh no no no." Mya said while slipping on her gloves. "I am not interested; I was having a little fun. There's only one special guy who has my heart."

Jessie raised an eyebrow in thought, she then smirked. "If I can take a wild guess, is he in Sunyshore?"

Mya's face heated up as she looked at Jessie with widened eyes. "N-no he's not there!" She crossed her arms and glanced in the other direction. "Besides, I heard he's happy with someone else."

"Well he's missing out on a wonderful girl." Jessie placed an arm around her rival's shoulders and smiled; Mya in return too smiled and threw her arm around Jessie's shoulders.

The ladies walked down the route smiling and laughing not realizing when time flew by; they already reached Daybreak Town.

Jessie threw her fist in the air. "Time to win this!"

* * *

><p><strong>We're moving to another place soon so this is gonna be the recent chapter for a while, sorry my loyal readers but please bear with me. Trust, I will reward all of you with brilliant new chaps when I can. Tell me how I did by pressing that lil button below that says 'Review'...Thanks!<strong>


	16. Daybreak Contest

_**Happy late Easter everyone, here we go, the next chappie! Stealing limited internet to update my readers, it's what I do *laughs*..someone take it away!**_

_**Mariah: Luna doesn't own the contents of Pokemon ir any of its characters except for her OC's.**_

* * *

><p>The sun was setting by the sea side next to the Daybreak Pokémon center where Jessie and Mya settled in for the contest. Jessie sat on her bed and video called Mariah on her phone, the red head answered.<p>

"_**Jess! Hi, how are you?" **_

Jessie giggled at Mariah's happiness. _"You sound giddy Mariah; I'm fine, just reached to Daybreak. How's work?"_

"_**It's the same as always but great." **_The red head shrugged her shoulders.

Jessie looked up to see Mya walking in the room with her Eevee in her arms. "Mya, come over here for a sec." Nodding, Mya placed Flannery on the ground and walked over to the magentette's bed where she sat down and leaned to the pink phone.

Jessie introduced the ladies. _"Mya, this is Mariah. I met her at the café on route 209." _

Mya waved to the camera. "Nice to meet you Mariah."

_**"Likewise Mya. Hey, our names almost sound the same; Ma-ri-ah and My-ya."**_ The red head giggled.

Jessie and Mya both laughed as Mya inspected Mariah's wrist which wore a beautiful silver band with porcelain charms. "Oh my Arceus, your bracelet is beautiful."

_**"Thank you, I actually made it myself. I'm an aspiring fashion designer for both people and pokémon."**_

The three ladies talked for about another hour before they all went to bed for the next morning.

* * *

><p>Jessie was training her pokémon out back the center as Mya watched. "Okay Len, let's start with Swift!"<p>

The Eevee swished its tail and released hundreds of golden stars in a circular motion. "Now into shock wave!" A blast of blue lightning released from the normal pokémon, the lightning struck the stars freezing them in place displaying stars in the sky at daytime.

"Finish with Iron tail!" Len jumped and struck the stars with its glowing tail making them discenegrate into tinier falling stars. The normal pokémon landed next to its trainer as they both heard cheers from both their team and Mya's team.

"That was beautiful Jess." Mya stood up and placed a hand on her hip. "So Len's going first for the appeal round, who's for the battle round?"

The magentette looked around at her party and smiled; she walked over and picked up her psychic pokémon. "If Alice wouldn't mind, I haven't let you on a stage since Alamos Town and I know you're itching to win us another ribbon."

Alice blushed and nodded in agreement. The two then trained with Mya for the rest of the day.

Nighttime fell onto the seaside town, Jessie was seated on a lounge chair and looked to the stars above, clutching her pink ribbon case to her chest. _'I'm gonna win this..'_

* * *

><p>"The cool air compliments the winter season we are all currently in, but inside this contest hall…THINGS ARE HEATING UP TO 450 DEGREES AT THE DAYBREAK TOWN POKEMON CONTEST!" Marian announced. The audience cheered and clapped; Mya was seated in the front row with all of her pokémon and most of Jessie's with pom-poms in their hands.<p>

"Alright everyone, when Jessie comes out make sure you all shout as loud as you can." The ebonette told the pokémon, they all cheered in response.

"Now let's bring out our first contestant." Marian said looking to the closed curtains. "You're up!"

The curtains opened to reveal Jessie in her dress, a pink jacket, matching waist band and a white ribbon in the back, her hear was loosely curled and was shown to be centimeters past her shoulders. The magentette held out her poke ball with a lightning seal on the front and ran out to the stage.

"Alright Len, let's do this!" Throwing the capsule ball in the air, a million lightning bolts released around the stage and the brown pokémon flipped out, landing gracefully in front of its trainer. They both did the same appeal they practiced at the center the other day and it was even more beautiful inside the contest hall, when they were done the audience and the pokémon cheered loudly.

Backstage, Jessie sat down on a chair and watched another contestant do their appeal; she held her Eevee close to her chest and softly smiled. Soon, the appeal round was over and the judges were counting up the votes; on route 209, Mariah and the sisters were watching the contest live on the internet, in Veilstone City, Lita was watching the contest live as well, on her satellite TV in the comfort of her condo. The two ladies including Mya were all rooting for Jessie as everyone heard the points were counted.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, the lovely eight coordinators you see on this screen are the eight that will continue on to the next round!" Marian shouted then pointed to the big TV screen on the wall. "Here they are!"

Four pictures of coordinators were displayed on the screen; Jessie held her breath as the fifth and sixth picture displayed, she silently prayed to Arceus to see her picture on the list. Finally the seventh and eight pictures were displayed and cheers erupted throughout the contest hall. Jessie breathed out a sigh of relief seeing her picture as the seventh one, Mya clapped her hands and the pokémon cheered loudly.

The second round was going strong; the first three battles were intense and when Jessie's battle came, it was very suspenseful but she came out victorious. The second battles were fierce and once again, our heroine came out a winner against her opponent, the third and final round of the battle stage came and the spectators were on the edge of their chairs.

* * *

><p>Marian announced the two coordinators left in the running; Jessie appeared on her right and a beautiful strawberry blonde, middle aged woman appeared on her left, the clock began as the two ladies released their pokémon from their capsules. Jessie's Ralts was facing off against her opponent's Bibarel.<p>

"Bibarel, let's start with haze!" The normal pokémon emitted a purple smoke that covered the field and reduced the psychic pokemon's vision; Jessie frowned and looked at Alice to see she was coughing from the smoke.

"Now into swift!" The woman commanded, Bibarel swished its tail and released hundreds of stars that pulverized Alice all around, making Jessie's points decrease. The magenta haired woman growled under her teeth and raised her arms in the air. "Alice, a spin psychic around yourself." Alice copied her trainer's arm movement and used her ability to not only stop the stars but merge them into the hazy smoke, all swirling around the little pokemon's body and forming a vortex.

The spectators watched with so much amusement as they saw the psychic pokemon emerged from the top of the vortex. Jessie's arms fell down. "Release." Copying the arm movements yet again, Alice threw her arms down, thus making the sparkling haze attack the normal pokémon and decreasing his trainer's points. Cheers erupted as Alice landed back down on the field, Jessie placed on a smirk but it instantly fell as her opponent also had a smirk. "Dig."

Bibarel dug into the field and popped out, dug back in and popped back out, he done this a few more times until the whole field was covered in holes. The large pokemon then jumped back inside as it became quiet; Jessie became nervous and looked at Alice whom became worried.

"Flash!" The shouted command was heard and a white light emitted through all of the holes. Blinded by the bright light, the psychic pokémon fell flat on its small legs thus worrying her trainer.

The strawberry blonde laughed into her hand and smirked at Jessie. "This is so easy! Ok Bibarel, let's end this with a beautiful Focus Blast."

"We'll see about that." Jessie replied as she too had a confident smirk on her lips. The blue blasts emerged from all the holes and fell from the sky aiming at Alice. "Psyshock!"

Even though she was temporarily blinded, Alice released the psychic attack which collided with the Focus Blast which produced white stars that fell and enhanced Alice's cuteness, decreasing Jessie's opponent's points in the process.

"Ugh!" The blonde gritted her teeth and frowned. "No more playing games." She turned her head to the clock which read only one minute remaining. "Let's go Bibarel, Fire Spin!"

Jessie raised her eyebrows in shock as the normal pokémon released energy of fire to the dual psychic/grass pokémon, it hit directly which caused some of the spectators to cringe in fear of the little pokémon.

The blonde laughed loudly. "That ribbon is sooo mine…" She then looked at her opponent's face which kept that smirk from earlier on, the middle aged woman frowned. "What's so happy about this? You're going to lose!"

"Nope, not today." Jessie replied with a finger near her lips. "Psywave!"

Rings of purple and blue emerged from the fire vortex as a white light emerged from the middle, more rings then were fired and impacted the normal pokémon directly. The spectators and judges were in shock as the white light disappeared and revealed not the little Ralts that started the battle, but a curtsying Kirlia that then gave a twirl in the fire vortex dispelling it and beautiful red rings levitating around the stage.

"TIME!" Marian shouted as the audience all stood up on their feet and cheered, Mya and the pokémon including, Mariah and the ladies at the café and Lita at home raising her wine glass to the TV.

"That was an intense battle but time is up, now let's see who is going home with this glorious ribbon!"

Looking at the screen, it shows that Jessie's points were at half and the blonde's were at one fourth. "The winner of the Daybreak Contest is JESSIE MUSASHI!" Erupted cheers were heard throughout the hall as Jessie broke out a huge grin on her face; she ran and hugged her newly evolved friend as Mr. Contesta walked up to them.

"That was something we've never seen before; you two indeed surprised all of us with both beauty and determination. For that, I am proud to present you with the Daybreak ribbon."

He held up the box which contained the beautiful pale pink ribbon, Jessie happily took it and smiled. "Thank you so much." She then posed with her Eevee and Kirlia as people took pictures and the other spectators cheered.

* * *

><p>Later on in the night, Jessie sat outside in the room's balcony and smiled. Looking in her ribbon case sat both the Floraroma ribbon and the newly-won Daybreak ribbon. <em>'Two down, three more to go, I got this.'<em>

"Jessie?" Hearing her name, she turned to see her roommate Mya holding up her own light blue Pecha phone. "You got a call downstairs."

"Me?" Pointing to herself, nodding in reply the two ladies head down to the center's lobby where they both sat down and switched on the screen. There it showed a split screen; one of the red-head Mariah and the other showing the purple-haired Lita.

"Mariah and Lita, what an expected surprise." Jessie giggled as the others shared a few laughs; Lita was the first to speak.

_**"That was quite a show you placed on for us darling."**_ Nodding in reply, Mariah continued. _**"Everyone didn't expect Ralts to evolve at very crucial time."**_

"To tell you the truth, neither did I." Jessie replied, pulling out Alice's poke ball. "Real talk; when that Fire Spin attacked her, I thought I had lost, but something inside of me felt that it wasn't the time to give up and I just called out a next attack."

_**"Which gave you the win silly!"**_ Mariah exclaimed which made the other three ladies laugh.

Mya placed a hand on Jessie shoulder. "All you have to do is believe in you and your pokémon's abilities, which will take you far my friend."

_**"So what's the next place on your marvelous journey?"**_ Lita asked the duo, taking off her glasses.

"Mya said she planned to go to Sunyshore after stopping here, so that's the next destination." The magentette replied.

In response, Mariah's face flushed a bright red and she held her cheeks in her palms. _**"Sunyshore city, home to the hottest guy that ever walked Sinnoh's soil."**_

Jessie raised an eyebrow. "Ha! And who's that?"

_**"Volkner Denzi of course."**_ Lita replied, she then reached off screen and showed a magazine which had a picture of the male blonde sitting in a relaxed pose and his ever famous frown. _**"He's on the cover of this month's Sinnoh Now magazine, which is selling like Lava cookies in the early mornings at the mall's bakery."**_

_**"He's the man which every girl wants to at least give a breathtaking kiss too."** _Mariah added. _**"And if so, then A LOT more"**_ Her right eyebrow raising, making Lita shake her head.

"Hmm." Jessie looked at her rival and saw she was looking the other way and was sporting a faint blush. She then looked back to the screen. "You ladies don't think that's the reason Mya's going there, is it?"

Hearing the magentette, Mya whipped her head and pushed her rival off her chair, making the ladies on the computer screen laugh.

Mariah smiled. _**"It can be a thought."**_

_**"I mean he is single after four years in a long distance relationship."**_ Lita added.

Hearing that piece of information, Mya looked at the screen with raised eyebrows and a noticeable blush. "Really?"

The purple haired woman shrugged her shoulders._**"Said so in the magazine."**_ Mariah nodded in reply.

Jessie reappeared in the camera and poked Mya's cheek. "Our Mya wants to go see Volkner ladies."

"I do not!" Mya defended herself which only gave her expressionless looks from the other ladies.

_**"Whatever you say love."**_ Lita stated, she then turned her had off screen. _**"Well I got to go to bed, work in the morning."**_

_**"Same as me."**_ Mariah added. Jessie smiled and blew a kiss to the screen. "Have a good night, talk to you when I can."

_**"Good night."**_ Both ladies said before logging off.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Mya was packing her bag as Jessie brushed Alice's hair. "Your performance was beautiful yesterday Alice and the evolving was a plus in our appeal." The psychic pokémon blushed.<p>

"Ready to go Jess?" The ebonette swung her bag on her shoulder, nodding in reply the two ladies checked out the center and began on the route to Sunyshore.

After a few minutes of silent walking, Jessie looked skeptical at Mya. "**Sssooo~**…" Causing the latter to blush fiercely. "What is the REAL reason we're going to Sunyshore?"

Sighing in defeat, Mya looked to her rival. "Sunyshore is my home city; I promised a friend that I visit him anytime I'm near."

"By him, do you mean-"

"No! Not Volkner, I mean he is my friend too but the person is another male."

"Ok, so if it's not Volkner, then who?" On cue, the gate to the city was visible and a silhouette of a man was seen at the entrance. Getting closer, the silhouette was visible; yellow shirt, black baggy pants, black sandals and a fiery red afro.

**"YO MYA!"** the man shouted to the woman.

Mya touched her forehead with her fingers as Jessie raised an eyebrow. "I have a feeling this isn't going to be smooth sailing for you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh my, it looks like Flint's coming in the picture and it's not going to be pretty. Thanks for reading and press that cute little button down there that says 'review' sil vois plait...Au revoir.<strong>_


	17. Volkner and Mya

**_Alrighty, update time. Depression, gloomy weather, writer's block...bad combination. However after watching a Hatsune Miku concert at 1 in the morning I finally decided to finish this lovely chapter for my dedicated readers. Disclaimer please!_**

**_Mya: lunarprincess21 doesn't own Pokemon or any of its trademarks or names besides her OC's, which include me._**

* * *

><p>The fiery red head male jogged to the ladies and swung an arm around a fierce-blushing Mya. "Got your text Mya, and I just had to come over and welcome you." He then looked at Jessie and smirked. "And who's this beauty you dragged along?"<p>

"Jessie Musashi." The magentette held out her hand for the man to shake it. "You are…"

"Flint Oba." He shook Jessie's hand and looked to his friend. "It's nice for you to grace us with your presence again Shizuka, you know as always; our friend shut himself in the lighthouse so that's why he's not here."

"Last time I heard, Sunyshore was in a total blackout, was it…"

"Yep. He was once again rewiring his gym but then got depressed and went into Vista for some reason." The red-headed man explained while escorting the ladies around the city.

Jessie looked around her surroundings; solar panels everywhere, a tall lighthouse on the side of the beach and….a rock in the shape of a Munchlax? The magentette raised her eyebrow as she felt her arm being pulled by her friend/rival.

"Flint went to the lighthouse, come on, I want us to settle down for a while." Mya led Jessie to a shuttle bus which they took to the residential area of Sunyshore.

* * *

><p>Houses were everywhere; the ones with white picket fences, children playing outside, old couples sitting on the porch enjoying one another's company, the perfect works. Jessie frowned. <em>'Oh come on, Mya's already perfect!'<em>

The bus stopped at their location and they got off; in front of them was a two-story high peach colored home with maroon shingles on the roof and maroon window shutters. The two ladies walked the cobblestoned path to the porch where there was a Wicker swing set on the right side. Mya felt up the door frame until she gripped a hidden key; she unlocked the brass lock and opened the door.

Inside was beautiful; a simple living room with a couch, loveseat and two recliners, it was also littered with opened and closed boxes, the stairs which were painted a rich cherry wood color led upstairs, and a small yet quaint kitchen which had a few pots steaming on the stove.

"Mom, it's Mya! I'm home!" The ebonette shouted. A faint squeal was heard and footsteps were heard above Jessie's head. Coming down the stairs was an exact replica of Mya, the only difference was that she looked older but age had done her well; a beautiful and youthful slim body in a casual raspberry colored dress covered by a white apron, her head full of chocolate brown hair and a pair of large brown eyes that shown love and comfort. She ran to her daughter whom was a few inches shorter than her and embraced her in her arms.

"You came just in time Myabella; I've missed you so." The woman said to her offspring whom let out a sigh.

"I called last night before I left Daybreak; I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Not at all darling." The older woman turned to see the magentette woman standing next to her daughter and smiled, she did a light curtsy. "It's so nice to meet a friend of my daughter that is a female."

"Mom!" Mya blushed; her mom giggled and held out her hand.

"Savannah, and you are?"

"Jessie." She shook Savannah's hand. "This is a lovely home Miss Savannah but if you don't mind me asking, why are they boxes around the place?"

"It's no problem dear; the house is going up for sale tomorrow." The older woman walked into the kitchen, the two younger ones following her. "My husband got a job promotion working in Lumiose City in Kalos, he left to start over a month ago and I'm supposed to be leaving tomorrow."

"Dad got the promotion?!" Mya jumped up and down, clapping her hands. Jessie looked at her companion with a raised eyebrow.

"He wanted me to tell you earlier Myabella but when I realized that you were coming this way, I decided to wait until I see you in person." Mya ran to her mom and hugged her.

Jessie looked at the pair and sadly smiled. Savannah released her daughter and bent over to the oven; she grabbed a pan with bread inside and placed it on the island counter. "I made your favorite; Lum berry Bread." She looked at the magentette visitor. "Are you staying over tonight Jessie?"

"Yes ma'am." Jessie nodded. She and Mya sat around the counter eating and listened to Savannah tell stories about young Mya, the two ladies then helped Savannah in packing the rest of the house items. It was now after midnight; Jessie was outside on the swing set looking out into the night sky. Mya came out with a thick beige blanket and sat next to her rival and wrapped them both in it, she looked to her friend. "What's going through your mind?"

"Nothing much, just looking at you and your mom bonding made me think of my mom."

"How is she?" Mya asked.

In response Jessie shook her head. "I don't know; she was working one day and that night a policeman told me she was missing, I haven't seen her in years so I don't know whether she's dead or alive."

Mya frowned and looked to the sky. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, it happened many years ago and I got over it. All the final packing got done?"

"Yep. Mom is gonna fly first thing in the morning and the movers are coming for the boxes later."

"So does this mean you're going to move to Kalos?"

Mya laughed and looked at Jessie. "Jessie, I'm a 24 year-old woman who travels around this great region to achieve my dream, my parents are fine. They don't need me to look after them."

"Alright." There were a few moments of silence until Jessie looked at the ebony haired woman. "Hey, when your mom said that you had finally brought home a female friend, what did she meant by that?"

"I never was friends with girls; they were always backstabbing, jealous, bitter bitches who had hated on any female that wanted to better her life." Mya frowned, she then smiled. "When I met Flint and Volkner, I stuck to them like glue and the three of us were inseparable. They are the closest friends I had." She then turned to Jessie. "Until I met you in Jubilife, something in my gut told me to talk to you when I first saw you in the contest hall but I didn't catch you in time. It wasn't until I found your scarf that maybe, just maybe, I can try and see if I can have at least one female friend."

"And the time you spent with Volkner and Flint didn't change….anything…in your…preference range?" The magentette woman asked nervously.

Mya let out another laugh. "If you're asking that since I have guy friends that I am a lesbian, then no I am not. I am one hundred percent straight."

"Sorry if it sounded weird."

"That's alright. You had a weird feeling and I confirmed it, plus people need to have a little more of a sense of humor within themselves." The two lades shared laughs before heading to bed.

* * *

><p>The next day, after bidding Mya's mother goodbye and making sure all the boxes were at the shipping company to head off to Kalos, Jessie and Mya went to Sunyshore Market where they looked for more seals for their ball capsules.<p>

"A snowflake seal sounds pretty." Jessie looked at a seal and placed it in her basket filled with more seals, colored fabric and berries. After purchasing her items, she stood next to Mya whom was still debating on seals when her phone vibrated in her bag; she retrieved it and looked to see a notification on her screen; after reading the note she squealed a sound of joy, scaring her companion and making her drop an item.

"What's the big deal Jess?" Mya asked irritated, picking up the dropped item. Jessie placed the pink phone in front of the ebonette woman, after reading the message she smiled. "Cool, the Wallace cup's coming up soon."

"I can't wait." Jessie held her phone near her chest as she walked with Mya to the front. "So I heard, the Wallace cup is a big thing in Contest life, it's always held in different regions every year."

"It sure does." Mya paid the clerk and the ladies walked out onto the solar panel walkways of the city. "If I can remember, last year it was held in Cerulean City in Kanto and it was a huge hit." The ladies then reached the Vista lighthouse, Jessie looked at the tall building then to Mya.

"Why are we here?"

"Every visitor should see the lighthouse before leaving, come on, it'll be fun." Mya pulled her friend inside the elevator and it carried them up to the top, they reached their destination and walked out to the observatory.

Jessie ran to a window and looked at the city below them; little buildings and people can be compared to a doll house. She released all her pokémon for them to experience the view; some looked through the windows and other tried to look through the binoculars. Mya seeing this released her pokémon as well and they joined Jessie's group in looking around. The ebonette walked up to the coordinator and pulled her to a viewer.

"If you look through here, you can see the Pokémon league which is past route 121." Following the directions, Jessie looked through the viewer; a cathedral-like building with a poke ball shaped stained glass window on top was shown above a waterfall. Jessie smiled as Mya smirked at her reaction; she then heard the elevator opened and looked to see a blond man walked out, she lightly gasped and looked to her friend that was still looking thought the viewer. "Keep looking Jess, you can also see the Battle Zone from here."

"Really?'

"Yep." Mya knew she lied, but she hoped that lie can buy her some time. She fixed her gloves and walked over to the sitting blond male whom was looking outside towards the city's gym. "Volkner?"

The man, hearing his name turned to the source and raised his eyebrows. "Mya?"

"Long time, no see huh?" Mya sat down next to the blond as he sighed.

"Three months and no phone call. I believe that's a new record."

"Hey, I finally got a cellphone a few weeks ago and I still don't have your number so you can't blame me."

"Whateves." Volkner shrugged his shoulders and looked out the window again. Mya sighed and took off her hat, placing the lavender headgear on the blond's head, the ebonette smirked.

"What's got you down? Don't tell me it was because of the break up."

"Ugh. It was only a matter of time before the paparazzi got a hold of that." Seeing his friend nod he continued. "No, it's not because of me and Candace's split."

"Then what is it?" _'Thank you Arceus!'_ Mya's inner mind shouted.

The blond male looked at his female friend. "No more worthy trainers have come to the gym lately, all everyone preached about was 'defeating the champion' or 'I'm going to be part of the Elite 4', or one of my favorites 'I just want to see your handsome face'." The two shared a quiet laugh while Mya fixed her hat on Volkner's head.

"So when was the last time you had a good battle?"

"The last time I told both you and Flint about it; three months ago."

"Well you know Flint's trying to do everything to get you out of your funk." The ebonette then smiled. "Hey, how about we have a battle of our own?"

"The two of us?"

"No; you and Flint against me and Jessie. It will be so much fun."

A few moments of silence came as Volkner sat in thought; he then looked at his friend with a smirk. "Deal. Let's meet up at the gym in ten minutes."

"You got it." The blond male got up and took off the lavender hat; he gently placed it on Mya's head and walked to the elevator. The ebonette female smiled and ran to her rival.

"Jessie, I have a proposition for you."

The magentette removed her eyes from the binoculars and smirked. "I heard everything Mya. If this 'battle' is the only thing you think is going to make Volkner notice you more, then I'm up for it." She turned and walked away. "Let's go."

Mya's cheeks were a dark hue as she blushed. "It's not for him to notice me Jess!"

* * *

><p>The duo entered the Sunyshore gym and walked down a corridor that led to the underground battlegrounds; yellow and black colors were everywhere and cogwheel spinner decorations were littering the walls.<p>

"No lie when Flint said Volkner was renovating, in here looks so different." Mya said as the ladies saw the men on the field talking with each other.

Flint saw them and waved his arm. "Ladies, so glad you can join us on this special afternoon."

Jessie chuckled as she and Mya went on the field. "Whatever you say Flint, just be prepared to lose."

"So what's the rule?" Mya asked.

"One pokémon each." Volkner added. "The battle ends when either side's pokémons are unable to battle."

"Fine with us." Mya held up a poké ball and smirked. "Hey Jess, let's show them our new seals and how battles are supposed to be done." She winked as Jessie plastered on a smirk as well.

"The ladies are getting too confident." Flint added as he and Volkner released their pokémon; a tall, blazing Infernape and an intimidating, cool Luxray.

Jessie looked at the pokémon on the field and smiled at the snowflake-sealed poké ball. _'This is your first time battling, make me proud.' _"Alright Mimi, Stage On!" Jessie threw the poké ball and it released thousands of little snowflakes around the arena; out came a happy Buneary who curtsied on the field.

"I thought you would bring her out." Mya smirked and threw a poké ball. "Curtain Up Mila!" Raindrops came out the capsule as a fish flopped around and landed on the field. The ebonette looked to her partner. "This is the first time I battled with a female; can I trust you to help us win?"

"Now is the worst time to ask me that" Jessie then winked at Mya. "But yeah, we're gonna win this."

The referee raised his arms. "Battle! Start!"

"Let's make this field into something more presentable." Mya smirked. "Mila, Surf!" A tidal wave of water emerged from the Feebas, Jessie quickly thought of a move.

"Into the air Mimi!" The Buneary bounced in the air as the wave of water rushed to the opposing pokémon.

"Blaze Kick Infernape!" Flint commanded, the fire pokémon's left leg became engulfed in fire as it delivered a powerful kick, destroying the water based attack.

The magentette woman smirked. "Now, Bounce!" Mimi landed on the fire pokémon's head with such force that it held its head for a moment.

"You ok Infernape?" The pokémon nodded as Volkner raised an arm. "Ok Luxray, Thunderbolt!" The electric pokémon released a strong bolt of lightning at the normal pokémon.

Jessie was about to say another command but Mya stopped her. "Shock Wave!" Everyone gasped in shock as the Feebas let out a wave of blue electricity that counterattacked the Thunderbolt, stopping it.

Volkner smirked. "Since when you decided to teach a water pokémon an electric attack?"

"Oh please; do you really think that I would battle you knowing that my pokémon had a disadvantage?"

"That's using your head Myabella!" Flint smirked. "But it's not over yet, Infernape, Close Combat!" Infernape disappeared and reappeared in front of Mimi, sending a round of kicking and punching to the normal Pokémon, after a last kick, she ricocheted to the wall.

"Mimi!" Jessie yelled. "You alright?" Seeing the dust and debris from the wall, a shadow stood up and jumped in the air. The Buneary returned to the field with some scratches but with a determined face. "Strong Infernape he has, isn't it?"

"Let me deal with him." Mya smiled. "Mila, Bubblebeam!" Jets of bubbles emerged from Mila's mouth and were headed for the fire pokémon.

"Iron Tail, Luxray!" The electric Pokémon went in front of its teammate and dispelled the attack by hitting it with its glowing tail.

Jessie quickly reacted. "Icebeam, then a horizontal bounce!" Mimi released a beam of ice at the bubblebeam droplets turning them to Ice Shards, she then kicked them impaling Luxray and Infernape.

Mya smiled. "Good move." Jessie winked.

"That was a nice combination." Volkner added, he then smirked. "But we have some combinations of our own." The two ladies eyes widened.

"Infernape, Flame Charge!" Flames of fire engulfed the monkey Pokémon as he stomped around, he then charged at full speed.

"Thunderbolt!" Volkner shouted. Luxray released a bolt of lightning at Infernape, making the electricity connect with the flames. The attack was too fast to counterattack and the two opposing pokémon were hit dead on. The males high fived each other as the ladies checked on their pokémon.

"Mila had a bad hit, but she's doing fine." Mya noted.

"Mimi's alright as well." Jessie then looked at her opponents and thought of something. "I got an idea." She said to Mya. "Mimi, throw Mila into the air!" The normal Pokémon gripped the water pokémon and tossed it into the air with its ears. Volkner saw this as an opening.

"Discharge!" A wave of electricity aimed at the Feebas was released. Mya pointed in the air.

"A spin Shock Wave!" Mila did as instructed and spun around while releasing thousands of blue lightning bolts around the arena.

"Dodge them Luxray!" "You too Infernape!" The two Pokémon jumped from the lightning bolt attacks as Jessie smirked.

"A lovely Ice bean spin please." Mimi began spinning in place releasing a ray of Ice, freezing the field and some lightning bolts, turning them into columns. Not even Infernape's fire melted the ice.

Flint smirked. "From the surf attack earlier, the water included with the ice is durable against Infernape's fiery feet."

"Impressive." Volkner added. "But I think it's time we end this, agree?"

"Let's." Flint looked at Mya. _'You're doing this to fuel Volkner's spirit, you're a good friend.' _"We're not holding back cause you're both girls!" He yelled to the ladies.

"Don't! We're still gonna kick your butts anyways!" Jesse responded, she looked at Mya. "Let's end this, shall we?"

"Another combo move?"

"After you."

Mya was silent for a few seconds before looking at her partner. "Follow my lead and when the signal comes, hit them with all you got." Jessie nodded as they looked forward. "Alright Mila, a powerful Aqua Jet!"

Mila raised up into the air in a cloak of water heading for their opponents, Jessie smiled.

"Ice Beam on Mila and hop on!" Mimi released her attack on Mila making a cloak of ice around the water pokémon's body; she then stood on top of the ice armor heading for the opposing Pokémon.

"Risky ladies." Volkner said as he smirked. "Thundershock!" A shock wave of lightning released from Luxray's mane and was aimed at the incoming pokémon.

Jessie raised an arm. "Jump off Mila and bounce!" Mimi jumped off Mila as the Thundershock attack impaled the fish pokémon direct on, but she was still moving forward; now the ice cloak had the friction of electricity attached to it.

Flint's eyes widened in shock. "Infernape, Flamethrower!"

"I thought you would do that" Jessie smirked. "Mimi, spin into the flamethrower and use Focus blast!"

"**WHAT?!"** The other three competitors yelled as the normal pokémon spun rapidly and dove into the vortex of flame; she dispelled the attack and emerged holding a blue ball of energy releasing it, directly hitting the Infernape. At the same time, Mila's Electric Ice shield hit Luxray dead on and there was a large explosion.

Black smoke everywhere and the competitor on the field were coughing. "What *cough* happened?" Jessie asked with her hands covering her mouth.

"That was so *cough* risky Jess." Mya replied. "Did it *cough* work?"

When the smoked cleared out, everyone gasped; the two stronger and intimidating Pokémon were lying on the ground with spiral eyes. "Oh no, Infernape!" "Luxray, hang in there!"

Mila was also lying on the ground with scratches all over but still conscious, next to her was a still standing but badly hurt Mimi. The referee looked at the two pokémon and raised a red flag. "Luxray and Infernape are unable to battle; the winners are Jessie and Myabella!" The two ladies cheered, hugged each other before running to their pokémon.

* * *

><p>Later on at the Pokémon Center, Mya and Jessie were sitting on a couch as the two males brought them each a cup of hot chocolate. "The prize for the winners of a much needed, intense battle." Flint said as he gave Jessie a cup.<p>

"Yeah, that move you made your Buneary did; to go into the flamethrower attack shocked even the referee Jess." Mya added as the four adults laughed.

Volkner handed Mya a cup then touched her shoulder.

"May I speak with you for a minute?"

"Sure." The two walked away from Flint and Jessie, making the pair glare at their exiting figures. The two then looked at each other and said simultaneously "Spy on them?...Sure."

Volkner and Mya were out on the back porch looking at the falling snow in the late morning sky. The ebonette held out her hand and a snowflake rested on her gloved palm. "Beautiful isn't it?"

The blond male looked at Mya. "Yeah, it is. Thanks for that battle earlier; it was exactly what I needed."

Mya smiled. "No problem, I knew for a person like you, a battle would be a good thing to cheer you up. What are friends for?"

"Friends." Volkner smirked. "And here I'm thinking you thought of me a little more than a friend."

"That was bold of you to say, but yeah I thought of you to be more than a friend…until your girlfriend came into the picture."

"Oh, is this about Candace?"

"Come on Volkner; everyone we knew kept raving on about how you two looked ssoo perfect together and deemed you both 'soulmates'." Mya looked into the blond's vibrant blue eyes. "If I knew earlier that Candace was gonna break up with you I would-"

"Who said Candace broke up with me?" Volkner interrupted.

"Well…I-I thought-"

"You thought what? That only you women can do the breaking up?" The blond male smiled. "I broke up with her because of the usual long-distance relationship trials; lack of trust, lies everywhere-"

"And the fact that she had always showed you around like a prized trophy." Mya added. Volkner looked at the ebonette as she continued. "Don't look at me like I'm talking fool, I saw this with my own eyes during the third year of you two dating, two weeks before I left to travel; she kept dragging you along to meet her friends from the other regions and purposely making them jealous that she was dating a very hot guy, but when she was around the male gym leaders, your name wasn't even on the tip of her tongue. I would've told you but I thought you would've thought I was jealous."

Volkner looked at his female friend and smiled softly while looking at the far away lighthouse. "So you were just protecting me from the obvious."

Mya sighed heavily. "You dunce, I was stopping myself from saying anything because I knew how much you loved that girl. Besides, you didn't gave me enough attention even though I was in love with you-" Mya covered her mouth with her gloved hands as Volkner looked at her. In the background, behind a door, Flint and Jessie both nodded. _"I knew it."_ They both whispered.

Volkner walked up to Mya as she turned around blushing. "You loved me?"

"Idiot." The ebonette woman turned around and kissed Volkner on the lips, surprising the blond man.

Flint lightly fist-pumped. _"It's about damn time."_

"I'm **still** in love with you; from that time five years ago when you saved me from drowning at the beach."

"I remember; you were swimming and you accidently kicked a Tentacruel, it shocked you badly huh?"

Mya rubbed her left thigh. "Paralyzed my whole lower body, could not move for a week." Her blush was even deeper. "You and Flint took care of me while my parents were at work, but you stayed longer than you were supposed to, I am forever grateful to you two, but mostly to you Volkner. You deserve better than just being showed off like a first place trophy."

The tall blond male looked down to see mint eyes shining in the moonlight; he placed his palms on Mya's cheeks and smiled. "I believe I finally found what I deserved for those four years I spent with she-who-shall-not-be-named." He pulled a smiling Mya in for another kiss.

"Ok, this is getting too cheesy." Flint said but was stopped by Jessie whom took a picture of the couple with her phone. "What are you doing?"

"Insurance policy for the near future, and also to send it to two of our acquaintances." She waved her phone in the air. "Want me to send it to you as well?"

"Please do, insurance is the best thing right now." Flint gave Jessie his number and she sent the picture to him. Receiving it, he smirked. "Now let's end this mushy session shall we?"

Jessie and Flint both cheered and clapped very loud as the couple broke away from each other, Mya hid her face in Volkner's chest as he just rolled his eyes. Flint went and placed an arm around his shoulder. "So this means you two are officially an item then."

Jessie leaned into Mya's shoulder. "Of course they are, they wouldn't be sucking face for nothing right?"

"You two are terrible together." Volkner said as Mya nodded. "Agreed."

"Whatever." Flint brushed the comment off and looked at the ebonette. "You staying for New Years?"

"Of course I am." Mya turned to Jessie. "Are you?"

"It's no problem for me; I just need to do one more thing." She walked away while on her phone.

* * *

><p><em>In route 205…<em>

An orange phone beeped signaling a message, the sleepy red head picked up her phone and looked into it, her eyes widened. "Aaaahhhh, I knew it." She said silently.

* * *

><p><em>In Veilstone City…<em>

A green phone beeped signalizing a message, a sleepy purple haired woman reached for it and looked at the screen, after processing what she was looking at, she smiled. "I knew it."

* * *

><p><strong><em>For the record; I have no problem with Candace, in fact, she's awesome. Mya has a problem with her and I'm here to let everyone know her opinion. Thanks for reading and press that kawaii hige button that says 'review'..Arigatou!<em>**


	18. Brave Maiden

_**Hello? *echos***_

_**I must have been abandoning this story. Ladies and Gentlemen of Fanfiction; on behalf of me and my crazy life in which I had a really, horrible case of writer's block, I am deeply sorry of making you all wait for this story, I had to finish my first one and then I moved and so many other things...**_

_**WELL let me not bore you with my problems; I don't own anything in Pokemon except my characters ...ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**_

* * *

><p>It was a month after new years and the harsh cold was finally letting up, our heroine sat on the vanity chair in the Pokémon Center as she looked in the mirror to the window across from it; small patches of snow were melting around the further marshes of Pastoria City.<p>

Jessie was brushing her now past-shoulder length magenta hair with a frown on her face; she was reminded of Mya and her mother reuniting after a few months and having a close bond together. Blue eyes closed in thought.

'_All I have is a photo of Mother; I can't remember any memories of her.'_

She opened her eyes and inspected herself in the mirror before rising up from the chair. _'I still have more work to do.' _As she was entering the bathroom, her pink cellphone began to rung, Jessie ran to it and picked it up, glancing at the screen she saw it was a video call from Lita. The magentette plopped on the bed and press the answer button.

"_**Hello Lita."**_

In response the purple-haired woman took off her glasses and smiled at the phone. _**"Haven't heard from you in a while missy, how are you?"**_

"_**Alright I guess, right now I'm in Pastoria and the coldness is finally letting up."**_

"_**I know right. That cold front wasn't playing around."**_

Jessie smiled as she leaned on the bed's headboard. _**"So what's the latest in your life?"**_

Lita shrugged and flipped her purple locks over her shoulder. _**"The usual; sale promotions and dealing with some rude customers. Nothing new."**_

"_**How about on Team Galactic?"**_

Purple eyes widened at the sound of her previous job's name, she reached over the camera and gripped a pair of pale pink earbuds and she slipped them in her ears and got up from her seat. _**"So far, what I'm hearing is that they are planning on crossing over to the Distortion World again."**_

"_**The place where Cyrus was trapped in and that large legless pokémon lives?"**_

"_**Giratina Jess, and yes. I think they're planning on retrieving Cyrus from the Distortion World and maybe including Giratina with it."**_

Jessie sprinted up from her bed. _**"We have to do something Lita!"**_

"_**Well looka you." **_ Lita smirked. _**"Wanting to do something good all of a sudden; don't act like those three teenagers that decide to become heroes and actually stopped us from achieving what we were doing."**_

"_**Well they DID catch you all and stopped Galactic before the whole Sinnoh region got destroyed."**_

"_**True. I'll see what I can do."**_

"_**No; you'll see what you can do AND go on a date or something."**_

"_**Are you saying that I'm lonely?" **_Lita narrowed her eyes at the phone screen.

"_**No, I'm saying that you need a man in your life."**_ The magentette smiled.

"_**Jessie, leave me alone. I'm perfectly fine at the moment; anyways I have to get back to work so I'll talk to you later."**_

"_**Alright Lita, bye."**_

Jessie hung up her phone and rested it next to her feet and sighed. _'There's no ending to the madness.'_ She then felt warm fur near her legs; she looked to see all her pokémon joining her in the bed, each of them smiling at her. The magentette kissed each one on their heads and smiled back.

"Alright ladies and Len." The Eevee shrugged its shoulders as the other pokémon giggled. "Let's get out of here; we need to get back on the road."

* * *

><p>An hour later Jessie exited the center after healing her team; the small city of Pastoria was lively as always with merchants by their stands selling fruits, flowers, incense and even scarfs, children were playing at the local park and trainers and tourists alike were entering and exiting the gate to The Great Marsh. Jessie decided on not going to the marsh on account of her and mud not being best friends…unless it counts as a mud bath, then they would be friends for life.<p>

Our magentette heroine stood in front of an incense stand and saw all of the different colored incense pots for sale; a young female merchant stood in front of her and smiled. "Good morning ma'am. How may I help you?"

"Just curious." Jessie pointed to a blue incense pot. "What advantages does this one do?"

"The heavenly aroma is specially made for only Water type pokémon and is made to power up their water moves."

A voice shouted from behind Jessie. "I'll take it!"

A slender fair skinned woman with icy blue eyes and dark brown hair walked to the merchant and smiled. "That's a Wave Incense right? I'll take four of those please?"

"Yes ma'am. That will be 5400 poke dollars."

As the lady reached into her purse, a long tentacle came and snatched it away from her hand. The lady and Jessie looked back to see a man dressed in a black trench coat and matching newsboy cap smirking at them. "Thank lil lady, we'll be holding onto this purse right Tangela?" The grass pokemon snickered as the two ran off.

The brown haired lady reached in her pockets and gasped. "I forgot my pokémon."

Jessie frowned and ran after the thief. "Don't worry I got this!"

* * *

><p>The unknown man and his Tangela ran towards the Great Marsh, Tangela stretched out its tentacle in the air and gripped the roof, while using another one to wrap its trainer around; the grass pokémon pulled them both to the roof. Jessie seeing this gripped a poke ball from her bracelet.<p>

"Aqua, enter stage right and use bubble!" She threw Aqua's poke ball into the air and released the penguin pokemon whom did a flip and sprayed many large bubbles in the air. Jessie hopped on the bubbles into the air along with Aqua until they got to the roof, each bubble bursting into sparkles that amazed the spectators.

The magentette woman looked around for a black trench coat until they heard another woman's scream, she ran to the edge of the roof and saw the same man running from another woman whom was held by a man next to her and currently crying. Blue eyes looked ahead and saw the end of the marsh area and the entrance of another. Jessie gripped another poke ball.

"We'll catch him in the second area of the Marsh; Mimi, enter stage left and use Ice Beam!" She threw Mimi's poke ball and released the bunny pokémon whom used the ice-based attack and created an icy pathway in the sky where the two pokémon and their trainer ran ahead, spectators running behind them and some with their phones recording.

Jessie ran and saw a glimpse of black in the second area and smirked. "Alright Aqua, let's stop them with a spinning bubblebeam."

Aqua released a jet of bubbles that impacted the ground and sent the two thieves pushing forward into the mud. Mimi stopped the Ice Beam Bridge and the three jumped landing perfectly in the mud. Brown sludge splattered Jessie's pink boots but she didn't care. By now everyone were by the train station looking at the scene while others still recording.

Jessie flipped her magenta locks and pointed a gloved finger at the man whom was wiping mud off his face. "How dare you steal personal belongings that belongs to the beautiful maidens of Pastoria City?!"

The mysterious man laughed. "If you still haven't caught on girlie, I'm a thief, it's what I do. Now unless you wanna get hurt, I suggest you leave me and Tangela alone."

"Not gonna happen." Jessie recalled her pokémon and held another poke ball in her hand. "I'm going to stop you no matter what, Enter stage right, Len!" The normal pokémon was released with music notes surrounding him; he landed in the mud ready to fight."

"Oh well, don't say I didn't warn you lady. Let's go Tangela, Vine Whip!" The grass pokémon released two of its tentacles and tried to grip the Eevee.

"Dig Len!" The Eevee dig into the ground splattering mud everywhere around him, hitting the Tangela whom got blinded by it and smudging Jessie's coat. Tangela wiped the mud from its eyes and looked around for the Normal pokémon whom rose from the ground into its face.

"Iron tail!" Jessie commanded, Len's tail glowed white as he turned around and spun continuously hitting the grass pokémon. Cheers were heard from the spectators as the mysterious man grunted in frustration.

"Don't think this isn't over, Tangela, grip its tail!" A blue tentacle wrapped itself around Len's tail and swung him around. "Throw it to the ground!" Tangela slammed the pokémon into the mud, making the spectators cringe.

Jessie gasped. "Len!"

The man laughed and took off his hat exposing his short black hair. "Leech seed follow by a round of double slaps!" Tangela spat out a seed and it attached itself to the Eevee which made its energy decrease, Len screamed in pain as Tangela proceeded to hit him with his tentacles. Jessie clenched her chest.

'_What..What should I do?'_ She looked at the smirking man and gasped.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Jessie, Mya, Volkner and their pokémon were outside the Sunyshore gym doing Tai Chi. A confused Jessie looked towards the calm blonde man._

"_Can you tell me again what this is for?"_

"_Anytime we are battling, our minds race a million miles an hour. To think properly, we have to keep calm." Volkner responded as Mya continued._

"_One of the secrets to this is to easily breathe in and out and remain focused. This will help both you and your pokemon."_

"_Does it really work?" Jessie asked the couple who both opened their eyes and looked at each other, Volkner broke the gaze._

"_Actually, Flint introduced this to us when he entered the Elite four; he says it helps him concentrate and perform better in his battles."_

"_Volkner and I also use them in our battles, which what made him the toughest Gym Leader to beat." Volkner kissed Mya's cheek making her blush in response._

_Jessie smiled at the couple._

_End_

* * *

><p>Jessie took in a deep breath and relaxed.<p>

"What's the matter pretty lady, giving up already?" The man taunted.

"Nope, just relaxing myself. Len, calm down and focus your energy around yourself!"

The Eevee stopped squirming and calmed down, making the vines around him wilted and fade away around him.

"What?!" The man shouted as Len tacked Tangela and pushed it back, Len's fangs then began to glow an Icy blue and snowflakes emerged from his mouth.

"I think I know what this might be." Jessie pointed to the sky. "Len, a spin Swift into the air!"

The Eevee released millions of Stars from its tail and it pushed him into the air.

"You're not getting away with anything! Tangela into the air also and use Vine Whip!" The grass pokemon leaped into the air making Jessie smirk.

"As planned."

"WHAT?!"

"Len, ICE FANG!" Len's fangs became bigger as he lunged towards the Tangela and bit its head freezing half of its body, the two crashed down splattering mud everywhere. Len jumped in the air and landed by Jessie's side as the Tangela laid in the muddy marsh with swirly eyes. The man in the trench coat called his pokémon back and tried to make a run for it but was cornered by five other males who apprehended him.

Jessie walked over to him and reached inside his pockets, she pulled out purses which belonged to other ladies who he had stolen them from. The magentette raised a gloved finger to the man's nose and flicked it. "Take him away!"

The men hauled the thief and his fainted Tangela out of the Marsh while the trainers and spectators who saw everything clapped and cheered for Jessie. A woman ran and hugged her savior; Jessie saw that she was the person at the stall whose purse was stolen.

"Thank you so much miss , we are grateful to you."

Jessie blushed and ran a muddy glove through her hair. "It wasn't a problem."

"Oh it was; that man was one of the most notorious thieves on Pastoria and thanks to you, he will finally be off the streets." The crowd cheered for Jessie and her Eevee.

* * *

><p>After returning the stolen good to the respective persons, Jessie walked out the Marsh with mud all over her. <em>'And here I told myself I wasn't going to the Great Marsh.'<em> She looked at her muddy jacket and sighed. "Might as well-"

"Excuse me miss." Jessie looked to the source of the voice and saw the brown haired woman running up to her; she held her hands and smiled. "Please, let me thank you properly."

"That's alright madam, it was just in me to help you."

"No no, I feel like I have to repay you somehow, please come over to my work, I can wash your clothes for you while you bathe yourself and your pokémon."

The tall magentette smiled for a moment, and then shook her head. "I don't want to impose."

"You wouldn't, you will be my guest and my husband loves meeting new people." The lady pulled Jessie towards the Pastoria Gym where they both stepped inside to see workers cleaning the gym's pools.

"Sorry about this, my husband's cleaning the gym today." The woman smiled.

"By 'Your Husband', you mean-"

Soon a loud, billowy voice rocked the gym "~CRASH CRASH CRASHER WAKE~, HE'S THE COOLEST GUY EVER~!"

The brunette woman frowned. "There he goes again."

A tall burly man walked to the two ladies and smiled; a blue mask covering his face. "Well Glinda, who did you bring here today? It looks like she had fun in our Great Marsh today."

"Darling, this is the woman who stopped that thief Steve today at the Marsh."

"Five Fingered Steve?!" He asked his wife.

Jessie rose an eyebrow to the man's name, Glinda gripped Jessie's arm and pulled her along. "Yes love, now if you will excuse us, she is in desperate need of a bath."

There was a secret hot springs beneath the Pastoria gym, Jessie and her pokémon were inside enjoying the warm water and the magentette woman scrubbed her Eevee's fur getting rid of all of the mud in it. "You did an awesome job Len, thanks for your help. Also you two Aqua and Mimi." The three pokémon smiled as Jessie looked outside towards the blue moon.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Jessie, Glinda and Crasher Wake were standing outside the gym. Glinda gave the tall woman a gift bag. "Thanks again for your help Miss Jessie."<p>

"Thank you both for your hospitality last night."

"It's no problem." Wake pulled his wife closer to him. "A person who stops Five Fingered Steve is a friend of ours."

Jessie shook her magenta locks and pulled her cream over shirt downwards to her matching skirt. "I will be off then."

"Take care Miss Jessie." Glinda shouted as Jessie walked out of the city. She looked inside her gift bag and pulled out a red scarf, she raised an eyebrow. "But my color is Pink." Her Pecha phone rung and she picked it up to reveal Mya on the other line.

"Hey Mya, can I ask you a question…what's the deal with the name 'Five Fingered Steve'?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Who is Five Fingered Steve for real, I just thought of it as I was typing haha. I would like to hear what yall think who this dude with your reviews, Thanks for reading and still caring about my story and I WILL NOT let you all down. Laters!<em>**


	19. Help the Helpless

**I was thinking about how to continue writing the story; we all know how the anime sugar coats the travels and how the games be more into a little non-reality. Maybe I could include some of the real problems we have in today's reality into this sugar coated world.**

**Jessie: You mean like violence?**

**Mya: ..and Drugs?**

**Lita:...and the...three letter world which means the horizontal hokey pokey?**

***looks at Lita* I like that description, and yes a little sprinkle or a dash of all of that plus more inside it. Tell me what you guys think, a little taste of this new format is in this chapter...without further adieu!**

**I do nit own Pokemon or anything or anybody relating to them or Game Freak.**

* * *

><p>"Here we are Ma'am, now you take care of yourself you hear?"<p>

A cream skirt extended to the sides by a woman who curtsied to the police officer whom helped her throughout the dense forest. "Thank you for your kind help."

"Your welcome ma'am and might I say you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen."

The magenta haired lady blushed as she bowed her head and crossed the bridge over a river onto a paved walkway.

"That was weird…" Jessie mumbled to herself as she tilted her head upwards and looked at the night sky filled with millions of tiny stars, letting out a big sigh she walked up the paved pathway that led to a large mansion.

The well-lit building had fountains and statues of pokémon along the walkway, Jessie knocked on the huge double doors at the front which opened in no time. An older man in a butler suit stood in the front bowing slightly.

"Good night and welcome to Backlot Mansion. How may I assist you?"

"Good night, um, my name is Jessie and I was wondering if I can, probably, spend the night here since I'm a travelling trainer."

The butler looked at Jessie from head to toe and smiled. "Of course, trainers are welcomed to Backlot mansion. Please do come in." The man pulled the doors even more to let the woman in, she stepped in the foyer and another woman with green hair in a maid uniform smiled at her.

"Hello miss. Welcome to Backlot manor, we have many rooms to accompany trainers, follow me please." The maid led Jessie to her own room and opened the door. "If you need anything, feel free to ask." The green haired woman left as Jessie entered her room, taking off her shoes and releasing her pokémon from their balls, the magenta haired woman fell onto her bed and soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning the sun rose bathing the manor in a warm atmosphere, the bedroom our lovely heroine was in was basked in sunlight. Blue eyes fluttered open and closed back to adjust to the light; her face then got tickled by one of her pokémon signalizing her to wake up.<p>

Smiling, she rose out of the bed and stretched her arms. Jessie greeted each of her pokémon and went to the bathroom to freshen up for the day; she then went out to the mansion's kitchen to see a couple of trainers either sitting at the island counter talking to one another or making poffins on the stoves. The magentette ran back to her room and scooped up a couple of berries from her bag, she also let her pokémon out to the trophy garden to play with the others. She returned to the kitchen and placed her berries on the counter, finding a pink apron; she placed it over her outfit and washed her berries.

Jessie found a clean pot and began cutting her berries, her eyes then darted over to a young woman whom was already done with her poffin baking and was pulling them out the oven; however the poffins were a charcoal black and others were snickering at the girl's food. In fury, she slammed the tray into the nearest trash can and ran out to the trophy garden. Jessie continued cutting her berries after the scene but something in her felt off, she softly sighed and rolled her eyes as she head outside to look for the young female.

Sitting under a large tree, a girl was wiping falling tears from her face as she watched some pokémon playing with each other. Her messy white apron kept her lavender dress clean from her tears as she looked up to the sky, she then felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around she met Jessie standing above her and sighed.

"I'm guessing you're here to make fun of my bad cooking as well?"

"No I'm not." Jessie sat next to the woman and smirked. "I'm here to ask why you just gave up like that."

The girl scoffed and wiped the rest of the water from her eyes before fixing her purple locks. "I can't cook all right? I wanted to make some poffins for me and my friend's pokémons since he always does it but I keep making a fool of myself. That was the fifth time my batch came up burnt, and the second time it didn't came raw."

'_This girl __**really can't**__ cook.'_ Jessie stood up and smiled. "All right then."

The purple haired girl stood up as well plastering a scowl on her face. "'All right then'? I just vented out what happened and now you're just gonna shut me down?"

"No. I agreed to myself that I'm going to teach you how to cook poffins."

A pause came between the women. "A-Are you really going to help me?"

"No problem doll." Jessie winked at the girl and pulled her forward back into the mansion. She blushed and smiled. "Celeste, my name is Celeste."

"Nice to meet you Celeste, Jessie's mine."

* * *

><p>The two ladies returned to the kitchen and washed their hands. Both of them grabbed a berry and began chopping their berries; Jessie watched Celeste as she finished chopped hers and placed them in the pot to stir.<p>

"Now you must stir it until the dough becomes tough." The magentette instructed the younger lady, she kept stirring however the mixture became spotty and burnt.

"Ugh!" Celeste stopped mixing and threw the spoon down as she saw her mixture burning. "What is wrong with this thing?!"

Jessie looked at the pot and the stove to see that the temperature was high; she reached for Celeste's apron strings and pulled her to look at the stove's temperature. "When beginning to mix poffins, the temperature must be low or in this stove's case it must have orange flames."

Celeste looked at the flames that were currently on the stove and blinked. "So low temperature or orange flames."

"Right, like for example…" Jessie began to make her own mixture and began stirring the red dough around in the pot. "As long as the dough is easy to mix around, you must continue to do so for a couple of minutes, until you see it becoming a little tougher." Sure enough as Jessie said so, her mixture became tougher; she then switched her flames from orange to red. "Right now you have to stir faster but be careful as it can still spill over."

Celeste looked over Jessie's pot for a few more minutes as she then turned the flames blue and the mixture then became hard to do. "At this stage, it's mostly done. We can now pour it in the pans to continue baking in the oven." The magentette removed her pot form the stove and scoped up a spoonful of the poffin dough into a pan and continued for eleven more, she then placed them into the oven and pressed a button on her pokétch. "Now it must stay in there for fifteen minutes at Three hundred degrees."

The purple haired woman sighed and played with her mid back length hair. "Wow, I don't know if I can do or remember all of that."

Jessie grabbed Celeste's hands and raised them up. "One thing that you must not do is doubt yourself. You can do anything you want to if you just believe."

Celeste looked into Jessie's blue orbs and smiled. "Thanks Jessie, I'll try." She ran to grab a clean mixing pot and chopped up a Pecha berry. As she added the berry into her mixture, Jessie's pokétch beeped signalizing her poffins to be done.

Jessie pulled out a batch of red, spicy poffins that she rested on the counter; she grated a green berry onto then and took them out of the baking pan into a plate to cool.

Meanwhile Celeste was stirring her pot like a mad woman making her mixture spill; seeing this catastrophe in process, Jessie ran and held the hand Celeste had the spoon in. She gently guided Celeste's hand into how to mix the dough.

"Slow and steady right now. Don't let the food control you, if you feel nervous, just take a breather and continue."

The younger female sighed and breathed in and out as she continued stirring the now harder dough; she also turned the flames up and did as she remembered.

* * *

><p>Finished with her mixture and placing the finished product in the oven, she set the timer for fifteen minutes. She wiped her hands on her apron and look out through the window where she saw Jessie feeding her Eevee and Kirlia the spicy poffins she made earlier. Celeste smiled and looked over in the family room to see a male with jet black hair and golden eyes talking and laughing with another male. Celeste held her chest and smiled wider, she began grating a yellow berry.<p>

* * *

><p>Early afternoon came and Jessie was finished with her packing, she left her room and ran into Celeste whom smiled and held out a bag with pink poffins with grated yellow bits. Jessie blushed and took the bag from the young lady's hands.<p>

"Thanks so much Jessie, I've finally achieved how to make poffins because of you."

"You're welcome and it was my pleasure in helping you."

"And If I may add; I saw you in the Hearthome and Daybreak contest. You're a pokémon coordinator aren't you?"

Jessie blushed and smiled a little. "Yes I am, still travelling."

Celeste smiled. "Well good luck in your future contests and I'll be rooting for you."

* * *

><p>After an hour of walking, Jessie had finally reached back to Hearthome city; she walked to the Pokémon center and healed her team. As she walked outside she saw a small amount of people gathering around an area, Jessie walked to where the people were and spotted a poster that read:<p>

**HEARTHOME COLLECTION APPLICANTS APPLY HERE!**

"The Hearthome Collection…" Jessie said softly, she then heard a loud squeal and felt a vice grip feeling on her chest.

"EEEEeeeee! I can't believe it, it has been a long time hasn't it Jess?!" The voice hugging Jessie said out loud, the magentette wiggled out the hug and turned around to see a head full of fiery red locks and an ahoge, matching red eyes and a large grin.

"Mariah." Jessie returned the hug and smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"The Hearthome Collection of course. It's two days from now and I'm entering my talents in the running to be Sinnoh's best poké designer." The red head answered with a proud hand on her chest. "How about you? Entering as well?"

"Nope, just got here and want to relax and train for the next contest."

"Well we can bunk with each other until then, let's go!" Mariah dragged Jessie to the Hearthome hotel where they got a room and began to settle in.

* * *

><p>In the night, Jessie came from the bathroom after taking a shower; her pokémon were snuggled together on the floor near her bed, she smiled and then headed out to the main room where Mariah was busy sewing her outfit for the competition. Jessie went to the mini fridge and got two fresh waters, she handed one to the designer.<p>

"Thanks Jess." Mariah said not looking from her dress.

"You're welcome." The magentette sat on the black couch and picked up a magazine which was beside the red head's bundle of cloth. The front cover showed the Hoenn region's pokémon champion Steven Stone sitting on top of his well-known Metagross. "Steven Stone is cute isn't he?"

"Cute?" Mariah held her cheeks and blushed while closing her eyes. "He's one of the most fashionable men in the world; he's so regal and has a presence that makes you feel so safe with him."

Jessie smirked. "It sounds like you have met him before."

The red head rose up from her chair and stretched her legs. "I wouldn't say I had met him, these magazines and interviews he had on TV I watched makes me so interested in him." She made a disgusted face "He's not one of the dumb pretty boys who comes to the café and just flirts with all of us waitresses. He's just perfect."The two women laughed and talked for a couple more minutes before Jessie went to bed.

* * *

><p>It was two hours after she went in and Mariah was still sewing her outfit when she sighed heavily. The red head took up a different magazine and flipped through it with no interest; she threw the book down and looked at the wall clock that read eleven o' clock.<p>

_'It's still early…maybe I can…'_ Mariah tiptoed into the bedroom where she saw Jessie and the pokemon's sleeping forms, she went to her bag and pulled out a pen and walked out.

Being a light sleeper, Jessie heard when Mariah came in and walked out. Deciding to stay up with her Jessie rose out of her bed and tiptoed to the door, she was about to call out to her companion when she backed up.

Jessie saw a silhouette of Mariah hunched over the balcony's railing and a heavy sighing sound came from her what was off about the scene was that Jessie saw something coming from Mariah's mouth.

'_Is Mariah…smoking?'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>And we end it here Ladies and Gentlemen. Trust me, from here on in it's about to get real..well not too real but yeah you get the point. Thanks for reading and remember; a review a day keeps the chapters coming your way.<em>**

**_Have a wonderful Easter weekend and God bless!_**


	20. One Step at a Time

**Alright ladies and gentlemen, were getting more in-dept of last chapter's cliffhanger. It's about to get a little real in here just to let you know. THE DISCLAIMER PLEASE!**

**I don't own Pokemon or anything relating to them...trust me if I did then we would have seen more ContestShipping.**

* * *

><p>Seeing Mariah turning her body, Jessie quickly moved from the door and ran to her bed. Throwing her sheets over her head, she listened for her roommate's footsteps that were heard moving around the room.<p>

A few minutes later the atmosphere became quiet, Jessie peeked through the covers to see a sleeping Mariah in her bed, the magentette pushed her body up and leaned on the headboard looking out the window at the white moon; the light bathing the sleeping pokémon whom were all cuddled up for warmth.

'_Why didn't she tell me about it?'_ Jessie looked at Mariah and frowned. _'She maybe doesn't trust me enough to say anything. It's probably none of my business.'_

* * *

><p>The next day both ladies had their own agendas; Mariah had to finish her outfit for the Hearthome Collection and Jessie went by the Pokemon Center to use its back battle field to practice for the next contest. Both ladies didn't interact with each other throughout the day.<p>

The following evening, Mariah dropped off her finish outfits to the cleaners to get them pressed. The red head then walked to Amity Square where she saw her friend sitting by a lake watching her pokémon play in the lake. The red haired woman tiptoed behind her friend and covered her eyes. "Guess who~"

"Hmm, the contest master Fantina."

"Ugh, you wish." Mariah removed her hands and walked to the front of the bench where she smoothed out her blue maxi dress and sat down. "Are you ready for tomorrow Jess?"

"I should be asking you that question." Jessie smirked. "**You** are the one competing in the competition."

Mariah giggled and winked. "I have been waiting for an opportunity like this to come for a long time; I have even spent countless nights designing my outfit and accessories for Glacia. It's one step closer to my dream."

Jessie smiled and looked at her pokémon. "Is being a Pokémon Stylist your dream?"

"It is.' The red head stood up and twirled around. "Do you remember my Team G outfit? I customized it myself." Ruby orbs flickered around the sky. "I've always read PokéChic magazine in my downtime and I loved the different textures, designs and makes of various outfits." Mariah did another twirl and stopped in a pose with her arms behind her and her right eye closed. "I have always wanted to express myself through my own line of fashion and now I have a chance."

Blue orbs looked to the ground. _'I must ask her about that night…' _"Hey Mariah?"

"Yes?" The red head picked an Oran berry out of a tree and cleaned it off with her handkerchief.

" What did you..do after I went to bed that night…you were doing your outfit?" Jessie twiddled her fingers.

Mariah took a bite of the Oran berry and sat back down. "All I did was the final touches on the outfit, I got tired and fell asleep right after."

"Are you…sure?"

"Yes." Mariah raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Jessie sighed and turned her body around and looked at the woman next to her. "We need to talk."

The red head gasped dramatically. "ARE..YOU..BREAKING UP WITH ME?!" Her voice was heard throughout the area and everyone who heard was looking in the ladies' directions. Jessie blushed and gripped Mariah's shoulders.

"Mariah, we were never in a relationship. We're just friends."

"So you're friendzoning me?"

"If you want to say it like that." Jessie sighed. "But that's not what I wanted to talk about."

Mariah hugged her friend. "Oh Thank Arceus! So what is it?"

Jessie took a long breath in and sighed. "That night I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go back out and talk with you and I want to confirm something." Seeing the red head nodding her head, Jessie continued. "Mariah, are..are you a..smoker?"

Mariah released her arms from around Jessie and frowned. A couple seconds passed until the red head spoke. "So..what if I am?"

"Mariah, I don't think you should be doing that. It's not right-"

"So you're judging me for smoking huh?"

"What? No-no Mariah, look-"

"Now you want to say is that 'It doesn't look cool' or 'A lady shouldn't be doing stuff like that' huh?"

"I-I guess, but-"

"Enough!" Mariah stood up and placed on a scowl. "I didn't think you of all people would be doing something like this to me. I'm leaving." The red head ran out of Amity Square.

"Mariah wait!" Jessie called back her pokémon and ran after her friend only to lose sight of her when she reached the Pokémon Center.

* * *

><p>After looking for an hour, blue eyes rose up at the now orange and blue sky, the magenta haired woman sighed. <em>'We shouldn't be having a petty fight like this.' <em>She walked around the city, playing with the hem of her cream skirt. _'Maybe I came at her a little wrong…' _Soon she was in sight of a large Cathedral-like building. _'I didn't check in here..'_

Jessie stepped inside the building to see rows of benches on the left and right sides on the building, stained glass windows decorated the walls on the building and a large, long blue carpet went down the middle to the front of the building. Looking around, Jessie saw a handful of people there, either praying or counselling others on their problems. The magentette kept walking up until she spot a head of fiery red at the first bench, realizing the hair as her friend's, she walked up and sat behind the bench. _'What to do?' _Jessie debated in her head as she saw Mariah hunched over and sobbing, she did the first thing that came to her mind.

A light and feathery touch graced Mariah's neck; the red head rose up and wiped her tears before she was embraced in a hug. Glancing at the stands of magenta hair, Mariah placed on a small smile.

"I'm so sorry if I offended you Mariah." Jessie said softly. Mariah returned the hug, after a few minutes and a couple more sniffles; the red head released the embrace. A little giggle escaped her mouth.

"For a moment, I thought you kinda came at me sideways you know"

"Again, I'm sorry but I just wanted to know, because I saw you that night on the balcony."

"...It was a habit I picked up when I was In Team G; while Cyrus and Jupiter drank themselves to extinction, myself and Saturn would smoke to release the stress from work; from Tamato leaves to Belue leaves, to Occa leaves and Chople leaves. We lit and smoked any and all those leaves to feel more relaxed and happy, on account of our toxic relationship. There were even rumors that went around saying Saturn and Jupiter was sleeping together, which was why I didn't like her."

Jessie listened inventively as Mariah continued. "I went to a free clinic in Gerbera Town to clean up; however the stress of work, making my dream a reality and keeping my cool around the male customers just drew me back to it. However, it's just a pen instead of paper; I crush the leaves and insert them into the pen where I use it."

"Mariah, answer me truthfully; do you...want to quit?"

"I really do Jess; doing it brings back horrible memories from Team G and I don't want to experience them."

Jessie took a hold of Mariah's hands. "One step at a time my lady, and you should know that I'm the last person who would judge you about anything."

The red head smiled even wider. "Thanks love." She hugged her friend and squeezed her closer, a tear falling from her eye. "Thank you for being here for me."

"I'm always here for you…..always."

* * *

><p>"GGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD EVENING HEARTHOME! ARE YOU READY FOR A SHOWSTOPPING EVENT WHICH WILL LEAVE YOU BREATHLESS?!"<p>

A roar of cheers erupted the whole hall as a man stepped up to the front.

"To all those here in Hearthome and those watching all throughout Sinnoh, I welcome you to this year's Hearthome Collection! I have the pleasure to be your MC for this momentous occasion; your mayor Enta. Now without further ado, let's start off by introducing your judges for this evening."

Two lively ladies walked to the judges table and sat in their respective seats. "First off is the lovely woman, born and raised here in Hearthome; give it up for Miss Paris!"

Cheers were heard as a young woman with reddish brown hair stood up and waved to the audience.

"And finally; the editor-in-chief of PokéChic magazine and dubbed 'The OG Designer', Miss Hermione!"

A short woman with black hair in a bob and round glasses stood and nodded.

"Ok, Ladies and Gentlemen, let's get this event started with our first contestant!"

A male with a Magicarp, A teenage girl with a Roselia, A woman with a Milotic and another male with a Wingull performed for the judges; Paris seemed impressed but Hermoine wasn't.

In the audience, Jessie sat with her pokémon and Mariah's Purugly; all of them having pom-poms in their hands. "Remember everyone, when Mariah comes out we cheer as loud as we can." The pokémon agreed as a next contestant came out.

"Ugh!" Hermione threw her pen down in frustration. "Not one suitable person has come forth in showing their pokémon's true beauty."

Paris let out an airy giggle. "Come on Miss Hermione, out of all those contestants, you couldn't find one you liked?"

"Not. One. I'm thinking this was a waste of time."

"We still have one more contestant, at least look at them will you?"

"Fine." Hermione grumbled.

"Alright!" Enta said as he walked off stage. "Our last contestant is entry number Thirty; Mariah and Glacia!"

The red curtains opened back revealing the Froslass and its trainer; the pokémon cheer team shouted and the whole hall roared in admiration. Paris clapped her hands and smiled while Hermione's eyes widened and a smirk graced her features.

Mariah came out waving her arm to the crowd; A snow white kimono that faded into baby blue on the sleeves and the bottom starting at the knees, blue, pink, yellow and little red snowflakes were all over the kimono and a matching red obi adorned Mariah's waist. She accessorized with white tabi socks and light brown Geta shoes(Japanese sandals) with red fabric, a gold chain in the middle of her obi and a purple bow with a lavender rose in the middle on the left side of her red hair which was done in a high bun with two hair sticks. A folded fan rested in the left side of her obi.

Meanwhile, Glacia the Froslass had on statement-making yet simple accessories; a red choker necklace with a gold snowflake pendant on her neck, a matching gold chain on her obi and a blood red rose on the right side of her 'ears'.

"Ice Beam followed by Frost breath please Glacia." Mariah commanded. The ice pokémon gracefully let out the attack which made the arena's floor solid ice; she also made a column where she stood. Mariah threw something for the Froslass to catch; a red fan was opened in both the pokémon's and trainer's hands as they did a traditional Japanese fan dance. The frost breath made a slight dense fog around the two ladies' feet which gave an eerie yet warm and comforting atmosphere. Claps and cheers roared throughout the hall, the judges smiled in admiration, Jessie also grinned and cheered as she knew the elegant smile on her friend's face meant that she was happy within herself.

"And this year's Hearthome Collection winner is…"

Mariah and an auburn haired woman in a ball gown held hands as they were the only two left on the stage. The tension rose as the raven haired judge kept quiet.

"GLACIA AND MARIAH!"

Cheers erupted around the red head; she was in shock that her name was heard. The auburn-haired woman hugged Mariah and exited the stage while the winner was crowned.

"You showed the spooky yet elegant of Froslass everyone knew and enhanced the beauty of the pokemon, doing that is what makes a great designer." Hermione congratulated as cheers continued to escalate.

* * *

><p>Later on at the after party in Amity Square; all the contestants, invited guests, delegates and well-wishers were either congratulating Mariah, talking and eating, or dancing the night away.<p>

Talking to the last of the important people, Mariah, in a Canary yellow dress with her regular hairstyle and the silver crown she had won perched on her head smiled and ran to her friend in her Alamos town attire. The two ladies hugged and laughed.

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have found about that dance anywhere."

"Well Johto is Kanto's sister region so I have learnt a thing or two from the Kimono girls there." Jessie smiled and blushed.

Mariah bounced and clapped her hands; she then stopped as she saw Hermione walking up to her. "Mariah darling, I just spoke to the higher-ups of PokéChic and we all agreed for you to start on both the spring and summer Pokémon accessory collection."

"Both spring and summer?" Mariah smiled and winked. "No problem Miss Hermione. I won't let you down."

"I know you won't love." She then took a look over at the two women's outfits. "Love the dresses ladies."

"Thanks." They both said in unison.

As Hermione left, Mariah grabbed two drinks and handed one to her friend. "So Jess, where to now?"

"Dunno, just have to wait until-"

BBBRRRZZZZ

Jessie's phone vibrated in her bag, she took it out and looked on the screen and smiled. "Scratch that Mariah; looks like I'm headed to Celestic Town."

"Awesome, first thing tomorrow. Now, we party!" The two ran to the dance floor and partied all night long.

* * *

><p><strong>I really wanted Mariah's past to be dark and I love it like this, I hope you all did too. Now that Mariah's done, time to deal with the other ladies.<strong>

**Adrian: Luna? When am I coming back in?**

**Don't worry your pretty little head, you'll be back before you know it, just have to get everything settled in. A review a day keeps the chapters coming your way.**

**Thanks and God bless!**


End file.
